New guardian: route DAL (Reescritura)
by condeale
Summary: Historia paralela de New guardian: route DxD, reescritura xd, Shidou Itsuka es un guardian normal , pero un dia se encuentra con una chica misteriosa durante un terremoto espacial, con lo cual su vida media normal cambiara radicalmente
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Before date**

Varias décadas antes

Un grupo de guardianes se pierden en la zona de vieja Inglaterra, solo sobreviviendo el cazador científico Dai Tobichi.

5523, 10 de enero

El brujo Tatsuo Itsuka consigue mejoras de la casa del juicio, a su vez que su relación con la guardián Haruko Hyodo se hace más estrecha

5523, 18 de julio

En la torre, la novata hechicera Misuki Tobichi, casada con Dai Tobichi, da a luz a una niña que sería nombrada Origami Tobichi, lamentablemente para ellos, Origami nace con muy poca afinidad a la luz, siendo incapaz ser un guardián y teniendo problemas con su cuidado

5523, 7 de agosto

En alguna parte del espacio Cabal psionico, una alta psionica deposita un huevo, el cual sería enviado al sistema solar

5523, 30 de agosto

Tatsuo Itsuka y Haruko Hyodo contrae matrimonio, Haruko pasa a llamarse Haruko Itsuka, en el arrecife, teniendo la bendición de la reina del arrecife

5524, 1 de Enero (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 21 de Noviembre (dimensión-2)

El huevo eclosiona en la base de Fobos, dando un psionico masculino, siendo nombrado Blanc del lote 125, el cual es puesto en la línea de producción de desolladores psionicos

5524, 3 de agosto (dimensión-1)/ 1998, 23 de junio (dimensión-2)

Haruko Itsuka da a luz a una niña que sería nombrada Kotori Itsuka, la cual nace con una gran afinidad a la luz, siendo un milagro para la vanguardia

5525, 6 de Diciembre (dimensión-1)/ 1999, 26 de Octubre (dimensión-2)

Debido a una mala apuesta del Crisol, los Tobichi tiene que salir a buscar misiones con alto costos para sostener a su hija, siendo reclutados por Tatsuo para unirse al grupo de guardines que estaba, aunque al inicio no quisieron por estar ayudando a los caídos, tuvieron que hacerlo para la supervivencia de su hija.

5526, 9 de Julio (dimensión-1)/ 2000, 29 de Mayo (dimensión-2)

En Marte, al titán Masako Sov se ve atrapada en una emboscada, llegando a sobrevivir en un pequeño reducto abandonado, donde encuentras dos niños cabales (de raza esclava), una niña de 4 años y un niño de 2 años, de nombres Elena y Antoni, estaban escondidos, la titán, juzgándose de matarlos o no, es atrapada por la espalda por un psionico capitán llamado August Baldi, donde tras una dura pelea, somete al psionico, el cual pide entre lágrimas que deje a sus hijos vivos, ella le cuestiona pero Baldi dice que él es tan solo un esclavo de los cabal y que su raza había sido esclavizada, donde mataron a su mujer por tener 2 hijos, en respuesta ella le pregunta porque están tan lejos, y él le responde que los cabales le iban a quitar a sus hijos al tener 2 años, y él le finjo sus muerte para no sufrir el mismo sufrimiento que él. Ella lo deja vivir pero le dice que requiere un lugar donde ocultarse por unos meses hasta que las legiones de cabales dejen el área, el acepta.

5526, 11 de Diciembre (dimensión-1)/ 2000, 2 de Noviembre (dimensión-2)

Con las legiones comenzando a retirase, Masako planea retirase ya, aunque los hijos de August se había encariñado y su espectro le dice que ambos tiene luz, pero August viene malherido diciéndole que los cabales descubrieron su engaño y planean matar a sus hijos y a él. Ella le dice que escapen al arrecife, a lo que el acepta y con dificulta escapan

5527 (dimensión-1)/ 2001 (dimensión-2)

Kotori Itsuka se convierte en un guardián titán a la corta edad de 3 años, causando un poco de celos de Origami Tobichi, aunque Kotori la respetaba y quería con si fuera una hermana mayor por su tiempo que vivieron juntos.

5534, 19 de julio (dimensión-1)/ 2008, 29 de Mayo (dimensión-2)

En una misión de reconocimiento, Tatsuo y Haruko encuentran a un niño d años abandonado en la calle, llevándolo a un hospital, para descubrir que sufría amnesia y que no era reconocido en los registros, a lo que deciden adoptarlo llamándolo Shidou Itsuka

5534, 9 de agosto (dimensión-1)/ 2008, 29 de junio (dimensión-2)

Se descubre que Shidou tenía mucha luz en su interior, a lo que llaman a un espectro para ver si era compatible, saliendo positivo y volviéndose en un guardián cazador.

5535 (dimensión-1)/ 2009 (dimensión-2)

Un grupo de Valus de las fuerzas cabal, planean una rebelión en contra el imperior cabal, con lo que envían un emisario a la vanguardia, la cual, algo dudosa, acepta la misión

Por otro lado, una concentración de psionicos también planea una rebelión, con varios psionicos de alto renombre apoyándola

5536 (dimensión-1)/ 2010 (dimensión-2)

Ocurre la operación liberación roja, donde Masako va con August, los cuales habían tenido una relación, además que este último con sus hijos se volvieron guardianes, en la operación, encuentran a un cabal (raza principal) abandonado, a lo que deciden cuidarlo.

Posteriormente, los desertores fundan dos nuevos gobiernos, los cabales la alianza nueva sangre y los psionicos Nueva libertad. Con varios de sus filas volviendo guardianes para la sorpresa de la vanguardia

Nota: Tras la operación liberación roja, la entrenadora y ahora líder del consejo de Nueva libertad, Mina'Nishizawa, adopta a Blanc y sus hermanos, dándoles su apellido

5536, 5 de agosto (dimensión-1)/ 2010, 25 de junio (dimensión-2)

Masako y August se casan para sorpresa de todos, donde Masako pasa a ser llamada Masako Baldi, aparte de adoptar al cabal que encontraron llamándolo Albertino Baldi

5536, 2 de Diciembre (dimensión-1)/ 2010, 22 de Octubre (dimensión-2)

Una misión en conjunto entre la vanguardia y el arrecife es enviada a investigar la luna de tierra-2, en la cual, tras unas horas de escaneo aburrido, encuentran una gigante nave espacial estrellada, con varias señales de energía rodeándola. En respuesta se envía varias sondas a escáner la nave, la cual presentaba ocupante robóticos muertos de varios metros de altura, además de indicios de investigación humana.

5536, 3 de Diciembre (dimensión-1)/ 2010, 23 de Octubre (dimensión-2)

Tras una negociación, las fuerzas del arrecife remolcan el novio, a la vez que lanzan una potente bomba PEM para desactivar a las señales que rodeaban la nave, acto seguido comienzan a escavar en el lugar, descubriendo varios robot complejos que más parecía una forma de vida animatrónica compleja con varias naves de diferentes tamaños, todos son enviados a tierra-1 para su investigación y desguace

5536-5537 (Diciembre-Julio)/2010-2011 (Octubre-Mayo)

Desguace e investigación se realiza en todos los robots y naves, siendo encontrado en la nave principal otro robot, el cual se llega a suponer que era el líder con extraños pilares con él. Los cuales al ser investigados y tras hackear sus sistemas, se descubre que son puerta de agujeros de gusano, cosa que deja perplejos a todos los investigadores

5537, 16 de Setiembre (dimensión-1)/ 2011, 26 de julio (dimensión-2)

Una facción gigante de la casa de los demonios, llamándose demonios negros (del cual se cree que consta del 35 por ciento de caídos del sistema), pide una alianza con la vanguardia y aliados. En respuesta, un equipo de guardianes caídos es enviados para las conversaciones, a lo que se reúnen con su líder, un arconte de nombre Noire'Latsis, que oscilaba los 16 años

5537, 18 de Setiembre (dimensión-1)/ 2011, 28 de julio (dimensión-2)

Durante las conversaciones, se escanea a los caídos de Noire, descubriendo que muchos poseían afinidad con la luz, volviendo a muchos guardianes incluyendo a la podre Noire

5537, 20 de Setiembre (dimensión-1)/ 2011, 30 de julio (dimensión-2)

Conversaciones de paz acaban con una alianza de la casa de los demonios negros con la vanguardia y aliados, además que se le permite a Noire territorios en Tenguu city, además de parte de la investigación de los robots lunares

5537, 23 de Setiembre (dimensión-1)/ 2011, 3 de agosto (dimensión-2)

Un accidente en el área de investigación del recinto de Tenguu city causa una explosión en cadena que hace un gran incendio en los alrededores, lamentablemente tanto Misuki Tobichi y Dai Tobichi mueren de manera permanente, sorprendiendo y preocupando a todos los guardianes de la zona. Los únicos supervivientes de la explosión fueron Shidou, Kotori y Origami, siendo que esta última gano afinidad con luz por un extraño motivo, eso y que la encontraron desnuda.

A los próximos días los tres despiertan con amnesia, siendo más severa en Shidou y Origami, finalmente Tatsuo adopta a Origami siendo que ella era muy apegada a sus hijos y como favor a su viejo amigo fallecido.

5537, 23 de Noviembre (dimensión-1)/ 2011, 3 de Octubre (dimensión-2)

7:00 Hora Norteamérica

Satélites de la vanguardia detecta 4 objetos viniendo del espacio exterior, rápidamente un destacamento de naves son enviados a investigar.

7:20

Los 4 objetos caen en la ciudad de Tranquilidad, con 3 cayendo en medio de la ciudad, fuerzas de la vanguardia y algunos guardianes llegan a la zona, donde con varios aguijones descubren que los 3 objetos son robots muy parecidos a los encontrados en la luna. A lo que se ordena seguirlos

7:25

Los 4 robots, tras haberse transformado en autos, llegan a un callejón, donde otro coche esta con dos adolencentes. Y desde lo alto de los edificios, fuerzas de la vanguardia vigila, a lo que los 5 coches se transforman, y el más grande se presenta como Optimus Prime, líder de los autobots a los adolescentes, en respuesta, el comandante Jorge se interviene, para sorpresa de los adolescentes y los autobots, donde tras una práctica, se descubre que Optimus y los otros 3 autobots vinieron a la tierra en búsqueda de un objeto cuboide de inmenso poder de nombre AllSpark antes que sus enemigos, los decepticons lo obtengan. A lo que Jorge informa a la vanguardia, y en respuesta se le ordena ayudar a Optimus

7:35

Todos se movilizan a la casa de uno de los adolescentes, de nombre Sam Witwicky, quien tenía unos anteojos de su abuelo que podía decir la ubicación del cubo, pero en ya en la casa, siendo resguardado por un grupo militar de la vanguardia, comienza a buscar en la casa de Sam, donde causan un pequeño alboroto (destrucción de la propiedad privada, llenar la calle con autos de la vanguardia y causar un apagón que tuvo que ser arreglado rápidamente).

7:36

Un grupo de alguna rama de la CIA, llega a la casa cuando Jorge guardaba los anteojos dados por Sam, a lo activa un disfraz con apariencia de un agente de la CIA, pero en la conversación….pasando a la conversión:

Tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro: Ustedes, ¿Quiénes son?

Jorge: Ah…fuimos enviados por el gobierno….si

Tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro: Haber, de que ala son

Jorge: Ah, somos del área-51….soy….John Mackar, jefe de investigación del área-51

Tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro: Ah, son del área-51, hace tiempo que no nos vemos… y díganme, ya saben cómo funciona eso motor raro que encontramos en Cusco

Jorge: Si…fue difícil de hacerle ingeniería inversa, pero al final si lo logra….

(En eso uno de los agentes, que llevaba un detector de radiación antiguo, detecta alta radiación en Jorge)

Agente random: Señor….

Tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro: Ahhh…y dime tenia radiación beta o gama

Jorge (Nervioso): Ehh Beta

Tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro: Pero no era electromagnética

Jorge: yo….

Tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro: Tu…

Jorge: Yo…

Tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro: ira con nosotros

Aprendiz de Jorge (Triste y en un tono infantil): Ahh se nos cayó el teatro

Acto seguido los adolescentes, Jorge y su aprendiz son esposados, mientras los demás agente del tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro, estaba a punto de arrestar a los demás soldados de la vanguardia, Jorge tira una bomba de humo y todos son teletransportados, acepción de los adolescentes, los cuales son llevados por los militares a falta de un dispositivo de identificación

Por parte los autobots intenta rescatarlos, pero Jorge los intercepta y dicen que tiene los lentes, a lo que Optimus acepta molesto

5537, 24 de Noviembre (dimensión-1)/ 2011, 4 de Octubre (dimensión-2)

7:00

Los adolescentes son llevados por los militares a la presa Hoover, donde mantenían al líder de los decepticons congelado, Megatron, y el cubo AllSpark. Y tras una conversación y amenazas al tipo del gobierno parecido a Turturro, cuyo nombre era Seymour Simmons, le enseña todo. Y en ese momento, Jorge con varios soldados de la vanguardia, guardianes, autobots, casa de los demonios negros y casa del juicio, cabales de alianza nueva sangre y los psionicos de Nueva libertad interrumpen en la estación, aislándola completamente.

Tras eso, y una difícil negociación y algunas pequeñas mentiras (Como que la vanguardia y los demás guardianes son aliens con apariencia humana, y todos viene del espacio), se va la luz del complejo mientras Megatron está descongelándose. Rápidamente sacan el cubo, el cual se había encogido al tamaño de una pelota de futbol, y Noire llama a uno de sus ketch en órbita para dar sacarlo al cubo y los adolescentes de la presa.

7:20

Megatron se termina de descongelar, pero es rodeado por varios soldados de todas las razas y con caminantes y tanque apuntándolo. A lo que se desata una cruel batalla donde el líder decepticon demuestra su superioridad destruyendo varios caminantes y tanques. Aunque termina herido, pero los demás decepticon llegan al área volando la presa Hoover causando una inmensa inundación, en respuesta varios guardianes y autobots entran en combate contra los decepticion, a la vez que los adolescentes escapan por la destruida presa siendo respaldados por Issei Hyodo, Mix'tarki ,Blanc'Nishizawa, Shiduo Itsuka, y Naoto'Miura.

7:25

Megatron sale de la presa, justo cuando el kecth está listo para recoger a los adolescentes con el cubo, a lo que los autobots Bumblebee y Jazz dan una mano a los guardianes en un lucha epica contra Megatron, hasta que llegue Optimus quien cayo cuando la represa fue destruida

La pelea se complica cuando Megatron le vuela de un disparo las piernas de Bumblebee, mientras los guardianes intentaban desbaratar al líder decepticon, Jazz se sube encima para dispararle a la cabeza, pero Megatron lo agarra de un pierna y sale volando con los guardianes sujetándose de lo que podía. A lo Megatron vuelva sobre el ketch deshabilitando sus armas principales para luego aterrizar sobre Jazz, quien seguía disparándole al líder decepticon, quien lo agarra de un brazo y cuando estaba a punto de partido a la mitad, Issei dispara un misil al brazo de Jazz, haciendo que este caiga al agua, mientra Blanc clava su hacha en uno de los ojos de Megatron, a lo que este se desquisia y agarra a Blanc de la cabeza, para luego apretarla y matándolo. Viendo la muerte de su colega, Naoto y Mix salta hacia el torso del líder decepticon y con sus espadas y dagas, comienza a hacer un daño de gravedad, pero Megatron los agarra de las piernas tirándolos al suelo para luego aplastarlos, a lo que Shidou, quien estaba herido por la caída al estrellarse en una antena, dispara con su arma dorada dañando de gravedad las piernas del líder decepticon, pero este solo le da un disparo fulminándolo. Quedando solo Issei, este se arma de valor y disipara varios misiles, pero Megatron lo agarra y lo parte a la mitad, a lo que levantan la mitad superior del cuerpo de Issei burlándose, pero este, con sus últimas fuerzas, dispara dos misiles, los cuales daña de gravedad al brazo opuesto de líder decepticon, quien sin piedad lo muerde y bota al piso. Pero cuando lo estaba por rematar, por detrás sale Optimus, con quien tiene una larga batalla, pero al pasar los golpes y disparos, Megatron está demasiado dañado como para resistir tal épico combate, a lo que intentan entrar al Ketch, pero Optimus, agarrándole de la cintura, lo hace caer del ketch, el cual salta al hiperespacio.

Ya con el cubo lejos de sus garras, al intentar contactar con su segundo al mando starscream, el cual le informa que solo quedan él y barricade con vida, pero seriamente dañados, a lo que Megatron, furioso y con su cuerpo casi destruido, ordena la retirada inmediata

Archivo de video:

Desde el casco destrozado de Issei, se ve que está al borde de la presa, donde sube Jazz arrastrándose

Jazz: (Joder críos…saben me deben un ma…)

En ese momento ve los cadáveres destrozados y Optimus lamentándose

Jazz (Impactado): (No…no…no)

Optimus: (Se sacrificaron valientemente)

Jazz: (NOOOOOO)

A lo que cae arrodillado

Jazz: (Ellos me aventaron al agua….para salvarme…..joder niños)

Optimus: (Sabían en que se metían Jazz….ahora solo podemos honrar su memo….)

En eso sale los espectros de todos, resucitándolos

Issei: Ahhh ya no siento mi estomago

Blanc: Ahh mi cabeza

Shidou: Aun veo estrellas

Naoto: Haci es la tierra antigua…..ja mejor me hubiera quedado en la luna

Por su parte, Optimus mira impactado y Jazz se desmaya

7:30

Vanguardia se retira rápidamente con todos los datos del sector siete, no sin antes quedar con el secretario de Defensa de Estados Unidos John Keller que volverse a ver algún dia para alguna situación apocalíptica, además de darle un pequeño PAC de datos en forma de agradecimiento, y después todos se teletransportan de la zona

7:31

John Keller decide disolver el sector siete, además de despedir a Simmons, a quien luego es secuestrado por agentes de la vanguardia

10:00

Los adolencentes, Sam Witwicky y Mikaela Banes, además de un grupo militar liderado por William Lennox, son tomados por ser testigos de los hechos, además de Simmons, a lo que les ofrece un puesto de trabajo en la vanguardia y demás cosa. Sam y Mikaela acepta a cambio de ayuda en sus estudios, por otra parte Lennox acepta a cambio de tener a su familia en un lugar seguro, pedido que todos los soldados también piden, por su parte Simmons pide continuar con la investigación de los autobots y decepticons, a lo que la vanguardia acepta

3:00 p.m

Todos llegan a Venus, donde se les explica a los implicados sobre el tema, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes, por otro lado, Optimus le confía el cubo a la vanguardia abvirtiendoles de tener cuidado de su poder

6:00 p.m

John Keller informa ante el gobierno sobre la pela, diciendo que al final se contuvo todo en la ahora destruida presa Hoover

5537, 16 de Diciembre (dimensión-1)/ 2011, 6 de Noviembre (dimensión-2)

Tras unas negociaciones, se le entrega la isla de Cuba a los autobots para que puedan vivir y reconstruir su raza, a la vez que desde una de las bases de la vanguardia, Optimus da un mensaje a todos los autobots sobrevivientes

Mensaje de Optimus: (Con la Allspark, podríamos darle vida a nuestro planeta….pero aún queda un largo camino si planeamos recuperarlo, y el destino nos ha dado su bendición… una humanidad del futuro, devastada por una fuerza del mal llamada la oscuridad, pero grandes guerreros, nos ha dado su apoyo y lugar para vivir…pero lo más importante, nos ha compartido su esperanza…de algún día, volver a nuestros antiguos días de gloria…..ahora vivimos con ellos, protegiendo esta humanidad joven y preparándola para la llegada de esta oscuridad….soy Optimus Prime, llamo a todos los autobots supervivientes que se refugian bajo las estrellas y especies que han caído bajo esta oscuridad…a los Eliksni, que su dios, el viajero vendrá pronto a este sistema y que sus camaradas del futuro los espera….. y que la esperanza está aquí y estamos listos para combatir a las fuerzas del mal)

5541(dimensión-1)/2015 (dimensión-2) Inicios de Año

Tanto Shidou Itsuka como Origami Itsuka entran en Raizen academia. Además de sus amigos Blanc'Nishizawa, Noire'Latsis, Albertino y Elena Baldi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **10 de abril, 6:30, Residencia Itsuka**

En una habitación promedio, un chico de cabello azul dormía plácidamente, hasta…

"….." Entre sueños sintió algo suave y redondo sobre su brazo y la abrir los ojos…

"Ni" Una chica, de cabello blanco largo, ojos celestes con un pequeño brillo, con cara de muñeca, como de su edad, estaba presionando sus pechos contra el brazo del chico, por cierto la chica estaba desnuda

"¡Ahhh Origami-chan que haces!" Dijo el chico sonrojado como tomate

"Despertándote, nii-chan" Dijo la chica llamado Origami con una gran sonrisa

"Pero…" Antes de que terminar de hablar el chico, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una niña, de 14 años, cabello rojo dividido en 2 coletas y ojos rojos casi cereza, entro molesta usando un lindo uniforme de primaria

"¡Ahhh One-chan era mi turno!" Grito con una cara de molesta, pero kawaii, a Origami.

"Ahh" Susurro el chico, llamado Shidou sin entender

"Je pero como salías de tu cuarto, creí que lo levantarías" Dijo Origami en un tono gracioso

"Me estaba cambiando" Dijo la niña, llamada Kotori cruzando los brazos

"¿Tu espectro no te eligió tu ropa?" Pregunto Shidou algo confuso

"No estaba escogiendo su ropa interior" Del costado Kotori, su espectro apareció en un tono de lamento

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Jejeje" Rio Origami, a lo Kotori respondió

"Pero igual tuviste que respetar que hoy me tocaba despertar a oni-chan"

"Jejeje, aparte recuerda que él es mi novio" Dijo Origami riendo

"Hummm" Gruño molesta Kotori

"Ya, ya, tranquilas" Dijo Shidou molesto a sus hermanas

"Hmmmm ok oni-chan"

"ok nii-chan"

Tanto Kotori como Origami, respondieron con la cabeza baja

"Bien voy en un rato bajo" Continuo Shidou con seriedad, a lo que Origami, tapándose con una sábana, y Kotori salieron de su cuarto

Ya solo, Shidou dio un suspiro y dijo

"Ahhh me matar de un paro"

"Pero si no puedes de enfermada" De su costado, apareció su espectro bromeando

"Jajajaja…ahh" Riendo un poco suspiro Shidou

"Eh al menos son buenas hermanas" Comento su espectro intentando subir los ánimos

"Lo que digas" Respondio Shidou mientras iba al baño.

Tras lavarse, Shidou cambio a su uniforme, el cual era un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca con una corbata azul y chaqueta azul noche. Para después, bajar al primer piso, donde estaba Kotori y Origami, quien llevaba también su uniforme que era una falda azul con una camisa blanca, una misma chaqueta que la de Shidou(aunque un poco más amplio en la zona del pecho) y un listo rojo en el cuello. Además, que su peinado era igual a la de Kotori, siendo algo de su relación, algo extraño de hermanas.

Finalmente, estaban viendo la tele, donde veían el canal oficial de la vanguardia, hecho para dar más trabajo en la torre e informar a los guardianes más alejados de la tierra o venus

"Noticias de la torre, las fuerzas de la colmena han retrocedido de gran parte de la luna, por otra parte a sucedió otro terremoto espacial en tierra-2, la división de investigación no ha dado detalles aun del origen de estos, por otro lado…."

Ignorando las demás noticias, Shidou entrecerró los ojos mientras decía

"¿Haci que otro?"

"Si" Respondio Origami con seriedad

"¿Me pregunto por qué la división de investigación no han descubierto nada?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad, ya que, hasta ahora no se sabía la razón de los terremotos espaciales

"Quien sabe" Dijo Kotori algo confiada

"Humm" Susurro Origami algo seria

Por otro, lado, Shidou se fijó que ellas tenían algo en la boca, acercándose a ellas para descubrir que tenían sus Chupa Chups, su dulce favorito de las dos, en su boca.

"Kotori y Origami nada de dulces antes de desayuno" Resondro Shidou algo molesto mientras les jala del palo del dulce

"Hmmmm" Pero tanto Origami como Kotori pusieron mucha resistencia

"Eh guardián creo que no van a soltar" Desde su costado, dijo su espectro riendo un poco, pero….

"Ehhh" Susurro asustado tanto Shidou como su espectro, cuando Origami comenzó a chupar de los dedos de Shidou

"O-rigami ¿Qué rayos…?" Dijo Shidou nervioso sonrojándose

"Ehh onee-chan eso no se vale…eh" Sonrojada y algo molesta, grito Kotori, sin percatarse de solta su dulce, dando una pequeño pucheo

"Ya está uno, falta otro" Con un chupa chups sin su dueña, dijo Shidou mientras lo colocaba con cuidado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero…

"Hmmmm" Continuando, Origami comenzó a chupar más hasta llegar a tener casi todos los dedos de Shidou en su boca mientras se abalanzaba sobre Shidou

"¡Ahhh!" Grito Shidou cuando Origami acerco su cabeza a la de Shidou, siendo que solo les separaba la mitad de la mano de Shidou.

"¡Onee-chan!" Grito Kotori sonrojada al rojo vivo viendo la escena entre sus hermanos mayores, pero, y para la suerte de Shidou, Origami dejo que sacara el chupa chups, para darle un beso a Shidou en los labios y decir

"Ahh delicioso"

"Ahh" Susurro Shidou sonrojado y nervioso

"Onee-chan pervertida" Regaño Kotori con una cara molesta pero kawaii

"Mejor comamos" Dijo Origami mientras se para, dándole la mano Shidou, quien luego de recuperarse la acepto

"ok" Dijo aun nerviosos.

Luego, el Shidou fue a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno, ya para eso, Origami y Kotori ya estaban sentadas en la mesa, donde comieron y tras terminar, Shidou dijo

"bueno como hoy es primer día, y mama y papa están por Saturno, pensé en comer afuera ¿alguna petición?" En respuesta, Kotori alzo la mano y dijo con alegría

"¡El plato especial para niños!"

"es algo costo" Dijo Shidou en un tono seco y algo molesto

"Aunque si es muy delicioso" Agrego Origami con una sonrisa

"Por favor onii-chan" Pidió Kotori de rodillas con una mirada kawaii

"Origami-chan" Esperando otra opinión, dijo Shidou mirando a Origami

"Kotori-chan sea portado bien en las misiones, creo que merece un premio" Respondio Origami en un tono alegre

"Ahhh bien iremos" Complaciendo a su hermana menor, dijo Shidou encogiéndose de los hombros

"Siiiii" Dijo Kotori alegremente saltando, a lo que dio un fuerte abrazo a sus dos hermanos

"Gracias onee-chan, oni-chan" Dijo alegremente, sonrojando un poco a sus hermanos

"Je, todo por ti Kotori-chan" Dijo Origami sobándole la cabeza a Kotori

"Bien creo que tenemos que ir a estudiar" Continuo Origami, a lo que Shidou asintió

"Aparte que el viernes iremos a venus a cazar" Comento Shidou con una sonrisa, a lo que Kotori alzo una sonrisa y dijo con emoción

"Si caza de Vex"

"Te alegras mucho" Dijo Origami riendo un poco

"Claro, estoy buscando un engrama excepcional" Respondio Kotori con emoción

"Je pero puede que el criptarca que de una monera" Dijo Shidou en voz baja

"Onii-chan no me des la mala suerte" Escuchándolo, dijo Kotori molesta

"jeje" Rio Shidou algo pícaro

Ya luego, Kotori se levantó para ir a estudiar

"Bien Kotori cuídate" Dijo Shidou llevando a las tazas al lavadero

"Ok onii-chan, onee-chan" Respondio Kotori viendo a sus hermanos con cariño

"Ah y recuerden lo del restaurante" Continuo con cierta seriedad pero aun kawaii

"No te preocupes Kotori-chan" Dijo Origami mientras ayudaba a Shidou a lavar

"Nos vemos en el restaurante familiar habitual después de clases" Añadió Shidou lavando las tazas

"¡No fallen a su palabra! ¡Es su promesa! ¡Ambos tienen que estar allí, incluso si un terremoto se inicia o un incendio estalla o un terremoto espacial sucede o el restaurante familiar está ocupada por Vex o colmena!" Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa algo seria pero kawaii

"si no te preocupes estaremos ahí" Dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"Con cuidado Kotori-chan" Dijo Origami sonriendo alegremente

"¡ok, onii-chan, onee-chan no vemos después!" Dijo Kotori mientras salía alegremente

Ya quedando solo, Shidou solo siguió lavando mientras Origami se inclinaba en él, a lo que dijo

"Cresen rápido" Hablo en un tono nostálgico

"Eh si" Dijo Shidou sonriendo, aunque él no las había conocidos desde que nació, el sentimiento de hermandad era igual entre ellos.

Tras terminar de lavar, tanto Shidou y Origami se limpiaron las manos y primero dijo

"Creo que será mejor que vallamos yendo"

"Si" Confirmo Origami, pero giro hacia Shidou y dijo

"Pero" Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él, invocando su espectro y este desactivo su ropa quedando desnuda

"¡Ahhh!" Dijo Shidou sonrojado

"Ori-gami…chan" Nervioso continuo intentando tapándose los ojos, pero Origami se le acerco a la cara y dijo

"Sabes Onii-chan" hablo con sus brazos sobre los de Shidou evitando que él se tape los ojos

"Hmm" Susurro Shidou aun intranquilo

"Hace tiempo que no hacemos cosas juntos" Dijo Origami con sus labios muy cercas de él.

"Ehh creo que si…" Dijo Shidou sonrojado intentando ver a otro lado

"Ahhh" Grito cuando Origami comenzó a desvestirlo abriéndole la chaqueta y la camisa, para comenzar a sacarle el pantalón

"Onii-chan" Dijo mientras ella agarraba de boxer de Shidou

"AHH" Grito sonrojado este último, aunque una parte de él quería seguirle

"Je pero es ya estamos con la hora, será mejor ya ir a estudiar" Soltando su bóxer y levantándose

"ok…" Respondio Shidou sonrojado evitando ver a su hermana desnuda

"Pero podemos continuar después de clase" Dijo Origami en un tono sensual

"Hmm, no se…." Respondio Shidou aun nervioso con una pequeña sonrisa

"Porfa" Pido Origami con una sonrisa kawaii

"…." En silencio Shidou se quedó en shock quedándose en el piso

Alarmada, Origami lo sentó y dijo

"Onii-chan" a lo que comenzó a manipularle su rostro, a lo que Shidou se recupero

"Ah…ah" Susurro abriendo sus ojos pero seguía sonrojado

"¿Está bien?" Pregunto Origami aun alarmada

"Si…" Susurro Shidou algo nervioso

"Bien" Dijo Origami sonriendo alegremente, a lo que invoco de nuevo su espectro, para volver a estar vestida y ayudar a levantar a Shidou

"A estudiar" Dijo alegremente mientras agarrando las mochilas, a lo que le dio la mochila de Shidou a él.

"Si…" Respondio Shidou mientras salían al colegio.

* * *

 **8:20 academia Raizen.**

Alrededor de esa hora, cuando Shidou y Origami llegaron a la preparatoria. Además de revisar la lista de la clase publicada en el pasillo, entraron al aula donde pasaría su siguiente año.

"2° Año, Clase 4, ¿eh?" Susurro Shidou viendo el aula en la puerta

"Humm ¿crees que los demás estén?" A su costado pregunto Origami en un tono normal, ya que ella siempre se mostraba algo seria en lugares públicos.

"No se… pero espero que…" Pero entonces, unas voces se escucharon detrás de ellos

"Itsuka-s" acto seguido, ambos voltearon para ver al viejo amigo de Shidou, Tomomachi Hirito, Blanc'Nishizawa, Baldi Albertino y Baldi Elena con una mano alzada en forma de saludo

"Ahh Tomomachi, Blanc, Baldi-s " Dijo Shidou dándole la mano

"Itsuka-s" Dijo Albertino y Blanc saludando y Elena alanzado la mano

"Como estas viejo amigo" Dijo Tomomachi, a lo que se fijó de Origami y dijo

"Buenas Itsuka-san" Hablo en un tono alegre

"Tomomachi" Respondio Origami en un tono monocorde, para luego ir a su asiento para hablar con Elena

"Je esta fría como hielo, como es…"Riendo un poco, dijo Tomomachi, pero…

"No te puedo contar" Intervino Shidou en un tono serio

"Ahhh… ok" Respondio Tomomachi, a lo que Shidou asintió

"Creen a mí tampoco me cuenta" Comento Blanc alzando los hombros mientras se ajustaba los lentes

"Je, verdad, oí que dicen que te vas a comprar unos lentes de contacto" Dijo Albertino viendo a Blanc

"Si…quiero probar como son" Dijo Blanc en un tono sincero

"Pero enserio, de todos los que conozco, eres el único que nadie esperaba que seas su novio" Dijo Tomomachi celoso

"Si, aún recuerdo ese día" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso recordando aquel día hace 7 meses

* * *

 **7 meses antes**

"Ahh Itsuka-san está feliz"

"Guao, tiene una gran sonrisa"

Rodeando a Origami, eso más comentarios dijeron todas las chicas y chicos que rodeaban a Origami que tenía una gran sonrisa, cosa que era algo raro porque siempre tenía una mirada fría y sin emociones.

"Haber que tanto desorden" Entrando, dijo Noire molesta

"Ahh nada Latsis-Kaichou, solo que Itsuka-chan está feliz" Dijo una chica random

"Ehh ¿Origami feliz?" Pregunto Noire algo dudosa. A lo que la anterior chica le señalo hacia Origami, quedando Noire también quedo sorprendida

"Ehh Origami-san porque estas…." Comentaba una chica, pero Origami intervino en un tono de alegría

"El me acepto"

"Ehh" Respondieron todos sorprendidos

"Tienes un novio" Dijo un chico sorprendido

"¡Siii!" Confirmo Origami con mucha alegría

"Increíble"

"Ahh nada menos de Itsuka-chan"

"Je bien hecho"

"Ahhh ¿Cómo? si ella no es de mucho hablar"

"Felicidades Origami-san"

Eso y más comentarios positivos y algo de celos se oyeron de los presente

"Dinos ¿Quién es el mal-digo afortunado?" Pregunto un chico curioso

"Ahh es…" Dijo Origami, pero fue interrumpido

"Y haci se graficas una función trigonométrica" Dijo Shidou entrando con otro chico con un libro en sus manos

"Ahh gracias Itsuka…" Respondio el otro chico, pero fue interrumpido por Origami que salto sobre Shidou

"Nii-chan" Dijo alegremente cayendo con Shidou al suelo

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"¿Ehh?" Detrás de ellos, todos los demás presentes dijeron sorprendidos

"Ori…" Susurro Shidou sin entender pero….

"¿Nii-chan dónde estabas?" Dijo Origami algo preocupado

"Ahh ayudando a Albertino-san" Dijo Shidou sorprendido y nervioso

"Ohh era de espera de alguien tan bueno como nii-chan" Dijo Origami con una mirada algo seria pero muy kawaii

"Aparte…." Continuo mientras se levantaba con Shidou y grito

"Todos" A lo que todos se fijaron en ellos

"A partir de ayer, yo y nii-chan…somos novios" Dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

"Ehh" Pero los demás no lo tomaron con buenos ojos, a lo que gritaron

"Ori…" Susurro Shidou, pero todos los hombres lo rodeado con miradas asesinas

"Ahhh maldito enfermo"

"¡Incestuoso!"

"Como te atreviste"

Eso y más insultos se escucharon mientras todos los hombres levantaban sus puños

"Ahh espe…." Dijo Shidou con algo de miedo, pero Origami se puso delante, y con una mirada seria y molesta dijo

"Alto"

"Ehh" Susurraron todos los presente sin entender

"Que creen que le van a hacer a mi novio" Dijo Origami en un tono muy hostil y mirada penetrante

"Ehh Itsuka-chan" Susurraron algunos chicos sorprendidos

"Déjenlo o ustedes no respiraran para mañana" Continuo Origami muy, pero muy molesta mirando a todos con una mirada de pocos amigos

"….ok…." Respondieron todos algo temerosos

"Ejem…" Susurro Noire molesta

"Debo hacerte acordar Itsuka que está en hora de…" Pero en eso se calló por la mirada de Origami

"Alguna queja Kaichou" Dijo en un tono calmado, a lo que Noire solo asintió algo temerosa

"Más les va…." Dijo Origami, pero el timbre sonó, finalizando la escuela

"Ahh salida" Dijo Origami algo normal

"Nii-chan guarda tus cosa que vamos a comer" Continuo mientras cogía sus mochilas

"Ahh si" Dijo Shidou yendo por sus cosas, evitando las miradas molesta de los demás.

"Hasta luego todos" Ya luego de tener sus cosas, dijo Origami en un tono monocorde saliendo.

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

"Je aún recuerdo que fuiste intocable" Comento Tomomachi riendo

"O también cuando Richard te golpeo, joder tu hermana se loqueo muy feo como para que viniera en silla de ruedas" Agrego Blanc riendo

"Jeje, es que no aguantaría verme sufrir" Respondio Shidou algo serio

"Je, te envidio" Dijo Tomomachi en un tono normal

"¿Por?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad

"Tener a una hermana kawaii de casi tu misma edad y que este en tu misma aula siendo tu novia, el sueño de todo hombre" Respondio Tomomachi con algo de celos

"Je, aunque no estamos relacionados por sangre, con eso no me hace ver tan enfermo" Dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"Hum, sí, " Comento Tomomachi riendo un poco

"Aparte que si lo estuvieran ya te tacharían como enfermo total" Agrego Albertino, a lo que los 4 se rieron

"Además de pervertido" Agrego Blanc sacando un libro, y todos volvieron a reir

"Si lo sé" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Bueno, ya vuelvo que voy a comprar algo" Dijo Albertino saliendo del aula

"Por mi parte….voy a leer este nuevo libro que me compre" Dijo Blanc comenzando a leer dicho libro

"Aparte" Continuo Tomomachi con una sonrisa, a lo que continuo

"Si tú y ella se casa y tienen hijos, no serían tanto padres como tíos de sus hijos"

"Hmmmm" Susurro Shidou algo sonrojado y nervioso

"No creerás que ella y yo nos vamos a casar" Continuo nervioso

"No sé, aparte que parece que ella no deja de amarte, deberías ser un estúpido total como para dejarla ir" Dijo Tomomachi celoso

"Se" Respondio Shidou

"Aparte que a la larga, llegue a sentir algo por ella" Susurro Shidou apoyándose la cabeza en su mano

"Je, que el sentimiento de hermanos paso a otra cosa" Dijo Blanc riendo un poco

"No me malinterpretes" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

"Yo la quiero tanto como Kotori, y aunque seamos hermanos por 5 años, ya teníamos un sentimiento familiar antes por ser muy cercanos en nuestras familias" Dijo Shidou con seriedad

"Ahh ya, pero creo que ocurrió ese accidente" Dijo Albertino con algo de seriedad

"Si perdió a sus padres y mi familia la acogió como uno de los nuestros" Dijo Shidou algo triste

"Por eso me esfuerzo para que ella no pierda esa linda sonrisa… para que no deje de sonreír" Continuo con una mirada de determinación

"Je, de no ser que te envidiase tanto, diría que eres un gran hermano para ella" Comento Tomomachi con algo de respeto a su amigo

Entonces, sonó el timbre, haciendo que todos los alumnos, entre los cuales había uno que otro guardián, comenzaron a sentarse en sus asientos

"Pero bueno ya va a comenzar la clase" Dijo Tomomachi sentándose

"Se" Respondio Shidou mientras todos se sentaba en sus sillas, por otro lado, Origami también se sentó en su sitio, en si al costado de Shidou, sacando su cuaderno.

Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, donde salió una mujer pequeña con gafas delgada caminando por detrás del escritorio del profesor.

En reacción, los estudiantes estaban susurrando emocionados.

"Ahh es Tama-chan... "

"Tama-chan"

"¿En serio? ¡Siiiii!"

Eso y más comentarios positivos sonaron

"Bien, buenos días a todos. En el siguiente año, voy a ser la maestra asesora de todos, mi nombre es Okamine Tamae" Saludo la maestra Okamine Tamae, apodada Tama-chan, mientras se inclinaba lentamente. Siendo que su apariencia la hacía parecer de la misma generación de sus alumnos.

"Ahh es Tama-chan, no es increíble nii-chan" A su lado, comento Origami en un tono alegre por vía mental.

"Lo más increíble es su apariencia, ya puedo hacer una larga lista con guardianas deseando ese tipo de cuerpo" Comento su espectro por la misma vía

"Tanto" Respondio Shidou algo perturbado

"Si consideras que ha habido un aumento de lolicones en la torre" Dijo su espectro como si estuviera viendo a otro lado

"Ni me quiero imaginar" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Bien chicos, comencemos con la clase" Desde adelante, Dijo Tama-chan comenzaba la clase

* * *

 **4 horas después.**

"Itsuka... no tienes nada que hacer, ¿no? ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?" Dijo Tomomachi acercándose a Shidou.

Tras haber terminado la ceremonia de apertura, todos los estudiantes estaban guardando sus cosas mientras algunos ya salían.

Y cuando Shidou estaba casi a punto de asentir, su espectro intervino

"Guardián, hoy comida"

"Verdad" Respondio Shidou, a lo que le respondió a Tomomachi

"Lo siento. Tenía planes hoy"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Con una chica?" Sorprendido y alarmado, respondió Tomomachi

"Ahhh, bueno...con dos" Dijo Shidou algo tímido

"¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!" Grito Tomomachi en una pose algo rara mientras continuo

"¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? ¿No te basta con tener a tu hermana como novia, y ahora sales con otras chicas? ¿No juramos convertirnos en mangakas juntos?"

"No, no recuerdo tal promesa...y de todos modos, voy a almorzar con Kotori y Origami" Respondió Shidou sin entender, y Tomomachi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Joder, no me asustes!"

"Tú eres el que malinterpreto" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

"Bueno, si es Kotori-chan y Itsuka-san, entonces no hay problema. ¿Puedo ir?" Pregunto Tomomachi curioso

"¿Mm? Ahh, creo que podría..." Respondio Shidou, pero Tomomachi puso los codos sobre el escritorio y habló en voz baja.

"Oye, Kotori-chan pronto terminara la secundaria, ¿verdad? ¿Está bien que consiga un novio, no?"

"¿Eh?" Susurro sin entender

"Uhm, no hay ningún significado oculto detrás de esto pero, ¿qué pensaría Kotori-chan de un chico unos grados mayor que ella?" Continuo Tomomachi, sin darse cuenta de una cierta peliblanca que estaba detrás de él.

"Hey, Tomo…." Dijo Shidou dándose cuenta, pero era demasiado parte…

"Que decías de mi imouto-chan" Detrás de los dos, una voz monocorde, con furia, dijo

"…" En silencio, tanto Tomomachi y Shidou voltearon a ver a Origami con una mirada seria con furia y los puños muy apretados

"Valiste" Susurro Shidou con lastima a su amigo

"Ahh, It-suka-san… no estaba hablando de tu hermana, sino de otra…." Dijo Tomomachi con miedo pero…

"Ehh" Susurro cuando Origami lo agarro de la camisa levantándolo del piso

"Escúchame bien claro, Hirito Tomomachi, alejas tu mirada de mi quería imouto-chan o terminaras peor que Richard" Dijo Origami en un tono de furia y mirada de pocos amigos

"En-tiendo" Susurro Tomomachi con miedo

"AHH" Lamentablemente, Origami lo tiro al piso con fuerza, para luego volverlo a levantar y tirarlo devuelta con más fuerza para levantarlo y decir

"No te escucho"

"Entiendo Itsuka-sama" Con rasguños y maltratado, dijo Tomomachi adolorido

"Bien" Respondio Origami, soltándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo

"nii-chan guardas tus cosas para ir a comer" Dijo mirando a Shidou en un tono monocorde, a lo que el asintió algo nervioso

"Haha, tu hermana no se juega con Kotori" Levantándose, dijo Tomomachi adolorido

"Ni si quiera quieres saber lo que le hace a los chicos que la molesta" Agrego Shidou mirándolo con a lo de pena y recordando al grupo de chicos que osaron fastidiar a Kotori por sus coletas, a los dos días fueron con el cuerpo vendado.

"Entiendo" Respondio Tomomachi nervioso

"Pero ¿no crees que Kotori-chan es súper linda? Con eso entiendo de que tu hermana la cuide como oro" Continuo con curiosidad

"Si tuvieras una o dos hermanas, cambiarías de opinión" Respondio Shidou con una cara seria

"Va si estas saliendo con una de ellas...pero…. ¿Es verdad que la gente con hermanas menores pueden presentar algunos fetiches o relación extraña?" Pregunto Tomomachi curioso

"Sí acá y no en el resto del mundo…. Aparte que lo peor es cuando quieren que juegues con ellas" Respondio Shidou con cierta seriedad, aunque más nervioso

"Guao, debe ser divertido" Dijo Tomomachi mientras sonreía mansamente.

"…." Pero Shidou se quedó helado al oír aquellas palabras.

"¿Itsuka?" Pregunto Tomomachi algo intrigado

"Créeme, con una es posible contenerla, pero con dos…." Explico Shidou nervioso algo tartamudeando

"¿Con dos…?" Pregunto Tomomachi algo asustado

"Alguna vez te obligaron a usar peluca" Dijo Shidou muy nervioso y recondando aquella tarde cuando tuvo la mala suerte se ser sujeto de pruebas para nuevos peinados, maquillajes y ropas

"¡Ehh!" Con miedo en su voz, respondió Tomomachi temblando

"O ponerte maquillaje mientras te dicen nee-sama o onee-chan mayor" Continuo Shidou temblando de terror

"EHH" Grito Tomomachi sin querer imaginarse aquel calvario que sufrió su amigo

"Fue traumante… muy traumante" Dijo Shidou en posición fetal con voz de traumado

"Me compadezco de ti amigo" Inclinándose, dijo Tomomachi agarrándole del hombro con pesar a su amigo

Pero en ese momento.

 **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU––––––––––**

"¡Eh!"

A la vez del grito de sorpresa de los presentes, una desagradable y fuerte sirena hacía eco a través de las calles.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" Pregunto alguien del aula, por otra parte Tomomachi abrió la ventana para fijarse que los cuervos volaban al cielo. A la vez que una voz mecánica resonó por la calle

(...Esto no es, un simulacro. Esto no es, un simulacro. El premonitor, ha sido observado. Se predijo, la ocurrencia, de un terremoto espacial. Personas en los alrededores, por favor vayan al refugio más cercano, inmediatamente. Repito...)

En silencio, todos los presente entendieron la terrible situación… era una alerta de Terremoto Espacial.

"Espera... ¿Es verdad?" Dijo Tomomachi con voz seca nervioso

"El refugio…ahh" Con cierto miedo, dijo Shidou, pero alguien salto hacia el

"Nii-chan" Dijo Origami mientras lo abrazaba con voz algo normal y continuaba

"Ha habido un terremoto"

"Lo sabemos" Dijo Tomomachi algo de celos de su amigo, por su parte Origami asintió la cabeza

"Bien hay un refugio aquí, si vamos, todo estará bien" Dijo Shidou intentando sonar tranquilo

"C-cierto" Respondio Tomomachi asintiendo ante las palabras de Shidou.

"Buena idea Nii-chan" Respondio Origami con un pulgar arriba

Rápido, y sin correr, salieron del salón al pasadizo, donde estaba lleno de estudiantes que hacían una línea en dirección al refugio.

"¡C-Cálmense por favooor! ¡Está, bien así que, tranquilos! ¡Recuerden calmados y no correr! ¡No empujen, no corran, y no se desesperen!" Delante de la fila, dijo Tamae con nerviosismo, causando pequeñas risas de los estudiantes.

"Se supone que ella es la adulta del lugar" Dijo Origami algo incomoda

"Je, ver a un adulto asustado, me tranquiliza en cierto sentido" Comento Blanc riendo un poco, a lo que Shidou rio ligeramente.

Y mientras esperaban, Shidou buscó su teléfono.

"¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Itsuka?" Dándose cuenta de las acciones de su amigo, pregunto Tomomachi curioso

"Humm" Susurro Blanc intrigado

"¿Nii-chan que…?" Pregunto Origami preocupada, pero Shidou intervino

"Ahh, solo una llamada" Dijo Shidou en un tono normal, a lo que seleccionó el nombre 'Itsuka Kotori' del historial y llamo, pero….

(Deje su men…) tras 2 llamas, fue la misma respuesta, como si no respondiera.

"Maldición ¿Kotori?" Susurro Shidou molesto

"Nii-chan" Dijo Origami algo preocupada

"Ah" Dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su hermana casi menor, susurro Shidou en un tono tonto

"¿Estas llamando a Kotori-chan?" Pregunto Origami preocupada

"Ahh sí, pero no contesta" Respondio Shidou molesto

"No-o cre-ras que ella" Con miedo y olvidando su actitud publica, respondió Origami comenzando a desesperase

Ante esto, resonaron las palabras de Kotori '¡Es una promesa!' en la cabeza de Shidou

"B-Bueno, hicimos una promesa absoluta de esta haya si ocurre un terremoto espacial, pero...ella no sería tan tonta… ¿No?" Dijo Shidou

"….Kotori-chan…" Preocupada, dijo Origami con un par de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

"coff….IPS…coff" Susurro Blanc fingiendo toser

"Ah verdad, espectro" Recordando del localizador IPS (Interdimensional posición system), dijo Shidou a su espectro

"Bien déjame ver, esta…" Dijo su espectro mientras comenzaba a buscar a Kotori, y ya localizada, paso la imagen a Shidou y Origami, pero….

"..." En silencio, Shidou se quedó templando con la garganta tapa mientras Origami comenzaba a llorar, llamando la atención de los demás

La razón, la ubicación de Kotori estaba justo en frente del restaurante familiar donde prometieron comer

"….ba-ka…."

"Joder"

Tanto Origami, tartamudeando y llorando, como Shidou, molesto y con ganas de reprenderla, dijeron mientras se deslizaban fuera de la fila de estudiantes.

"Ehh ¿A dónde van Itsuka-s?" Intrigados, algunos alumnos preguntaron

"Joder…" Por su parte, susurro Blanc molesto

"¡Lo… siento! ¡Ol-vidé…. algo! "

"¡Ahh me olvide mi billetera!"

Tanto Origami como Shidou respondieron mientras corrían hacia la entrada

"Joder que habla pasa…." Dijo Tomomachi sin entender

"Ahhh" Por otra parte, a unos alumnos de distancia, hablo Albertino sorprendido

"Baldi-san que…" Un compañero de su costado pregunto

"Ahh, no fue nada" Respondio en un tono algo intranquilo, pero, a su costado, Elena le jalo de la chaqueta y con una cara de preocupación, hablo

"Nii-chan"

"Lose Elena" Respondio Albertino con seriedad

Por otro lado, los Itsuka-s se cambiaron los zapatos y salieron corriendo a la calle, la cual ya estaban desiertas y sin personas por la evacuación.

"Ba-ka como…como se le ocurre" Dijo Origami preocupada

"Tsk" Chasqueando los dientes, corría Shidou con ganas de encontrar a su hermana menor.

"¡Ahh solo tenía que evacuar normalmente...!" Dijo molesto

"Kotori-chan" Susurro Origami con ganas de volver a llorar

"¿Por qué esa idiota no evacuo?" Dijo Shidou ya algo desesperado

Aunque sean guardianes y no haiga oscuridad en la zona, un terremoto espacial podía también desaparecer a su espectro, matándola súbitamente, cosa que Shidou evitaría a toda costa.

Pero...

"¿...?" Mientras corría, Shidou y Origami miraron hacia arriba algo extraño

"¿Qué son...esos...?" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"…." En silencio, Origami puso una cara algo amargada

En sí, había tres o cuatro cosas que parecían humanos volando, pero ambos no pudieron fijarse más, por que….

"¡Uwahhhh...!" Tanto Shidou como Origami tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos cuando una luz cegadora pasó por toda la calle, la cual fue seguida por una explosión y una fuerte onda voló los edificios cercanos

"Nii…."Grito Origami mientras empujaba a Shidou se ser atrasado por un edificio antes que la onda de luz la consumiera

"Ori…" Grito Shidou preocupado mientras la onda lo consumió

Poco después, la onda se detuvo dejando a Shidou tirado sobre un auto aboyado

"Ahhh…qué... ¿Qué rayos...?" Susurro mientras se frotaba sus ojos, a lo se levantó y vio…

"¡Origami!" Grito al verla tirada cerca de las ruinas de un edificio, con el pelo algo sangrante

Rápidamente corrió hacia ella, y para su suerte no tenía más heridas

"Espectro…ella…" Preocupado, dijo Shidou a su espectro, el cual apareció a su costado

"Déjame ver" Dijo este mientras se acercaba a Origami, de la cual apareció su propio espectro y luego de unos sonidos, este último volvió a su dueña mientras el de Shidou dijo

"Pulso estable, luz estable, la herida no es grave, está bien"

"Bien…. ¿Eh?" Respondio Shidou, pero término sorprendido al ver el paisaje que tenía adelante, ya que, donde había una avenida comercial….había desaparecido

"Mierda…todo se…." Murmuro aturdido Shidou mientras carga con cuidado a Origami como si fuera una novia de boda viendo el cráter, pero del cual….

"¿Espera...que?" Continúo algo sorprendido al ver una forma de trono medieval en el medio, donde una chica, de cabello negro largo que lleva un vestido-armadura extraño, que terminaba en una falda que irradiaba un resplandor extraño, estaba de pie con un brazo en el trono

"Que rayos…esa chica" Dijo Shidou atónito

"Guardián, esa chica… tiene un alto contenido de luz" También atónito dijo su espectro al escanear de lejos a la chica

"¿Ehh?" Susurro en un tono tonto

"¿Un...?" Pero, como dándose cuenta de Shidou, la chica lo vio y susurro en un tono normal, para luego agarra un mango que salía de la parte trasera del trono, y sacando una espada gigante, parecida a la que usaban los caballeros de la colmena, pero un brillo misterioso y sin nada de oscuridad. Para luego. Sacudir la espada y verticalmente hacer un corte de energía que fue en su dirección, y….

"¿Eh...?" Susurro con temeroso cuando el corte creció hasta llegar a ser un haz de energía morada que casi choca con Shidou y Origami desmayada, pero que destruyo varios edificios en línea recta

"Joder…" Susurro con terror mientras consideraba si sería correcto activar su equipo o escapar corriendo con Origami hasta llegar a una zona de teletransporte.

"Ahh… espectro…" Con terror susurro mientras vía que Origami no se despertaba

"Nada serio…creo" Respondio su espectro

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras miraba que detrás del había desaparecido todo lo que estaba en la línea del ataque

"¿Qué rayos…?" Susurro aturdido por el ataque, pero sintió que la mano de Origami comenzó a tocarle el chaleco y se fijó que se estaba despertando

"nii…." Susurro Origami algo consiente

"Origami no…." Preocupado dijo Shidou, pero….

"...Ustedes también...eh" Una voz cansada sonó detrás de el

"¡Ehh!" Grito Shidou asustando cuando vio que la chica del cráter estaba delante suyo

"Ah..." Por su parte, Origami susurro aun entre sueños

"..." En silencio, Shidou se quedó viendo a la chica, la cual podía ser de la misma edad de Origami, tenía una cara bella y algo infantil, pero tenía una mira molesta, aunque más bien de sufrimiento, ojos morados con un brillo extraño, además que su cabello negro le llegaba un poco más de la cintura, siendo por unos centímetros superior al de Origami. Eso y que poseía una armadura como si de una princesa guerrera se tratase, con algunas partes de un material extraño, como si fuera hecho por luz morada. Con todo esto, solo podía pensar que esa chica era muy hermosa, igualando o superando por poco al modo kawaii de Kotori o siendo igual al de Origami cuando estaban solos, aunque si, su armadura tenía muchos puntos críticos, como en la zona del pecho y aparte de la espalda.

Pero, y para su mala suerte, la chica levanto su espada

"Espera…" Algo asustado y no queriendo una pelea, dijo Shidou a la chica

"No tengo tiempo humano" Respondio ella en un tono de molestia

"Espera….ehh ¿cómo te llamas?" Aun con miedo, pregunto Shidou intentando proteger a Origami

"No tengo tal cosa" Con una mirada triste, respondió chica, haciendo recordada malos recuerdos a Shidou

"Igual yo y no me quejo" Por su parte, su espectro dijo

"Ehh ¿pero te pregunte si quieras un nombre y me dijiste que no?" Pregunto Shidou sin entender a su fiel compañero

"No se" Respondio este último en un tono normal

Por su parte, la chica volvió a levantar su espada

"¡Espera, espera, espera!" Temeroso, grito Shidou con desesperación.

"¿Qué?" Sorprendía, respondió la chica mientras tenía una mirada confundida.

"¿Q-Qué haces...?" Pregunto Shidou mirándola intentando sonar serio

"Lo obvio...matarlos rápidamente" Respondio la chica seria, pero algo triste

"Que…" Despertando, dijo Origami levantándose sobándose los ojos

Dándose cuenta, Shidou rápido se acercó a ella y cargándola para luego mecerla comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna

"Duerme ori-chan, duerme ori-chan, duerme mi luz"

"Ahhh nii-chan…." Cayendo en suelo, dijo Origami mientras se acurrucaba en Shidou

Pero, la chica volvió a levantar la espada

"Espera… ¿…por qué...?" Dijo Shidou algo temeroso

"¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio?" Respondio la chica con un rostro cansado

"Después de todo, ¿no vinieron a matarme?" Continúo algo triste

"¿Eh...?" Susurro Shidou sin entender, a lo que continuo con seriedad

"Ni yo ni Origami haríamos eso"

"¿Qué?" Sorprendida, respondió la chica con cara de confusión y sospecha, para luego entrecerrar los ojos y mira al cielo

Siguiéndolo, Shidou miro también y...

"¡Cohetes!" Grito cuando vio varios cohetes siendo disparados de varios humanos que vestían trajes extraños mientras volaban en el cielo

"Espectro…" Con miedo, dijo Shidou asustado

"Si" Respondio este último algo asustado

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" Dijo indignado por su situación actual

"humm no se" Respondio su espectro como si se estuviera cruzando los brazos, si tuviera.

"Ahhh" Grito Shidou molesto, pero Origami comenzó a despertarse

"Nii-chan….." Entre sueño y con voz de preocupación, dijo Origami sobándose los ojos

"Ahhh… duerme Ori-chan, duerme Ori-chan, que Crotar vendrá por ti" Canto de nuevo Shidou la canción de cuna, haciendo que Origami vuelva a dormir como un bebe

"Ahh guardián" Algo nervioso por la extraña relación de hermanos/novios, por lo más morboso que suene, hablo el espectro de Shidou.

"Ahh…Si" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Los cohetes" Dijo su espectro señalando a los cohetes

"Ah sí" Respondio Shidou en un tono normal, a lo que grito

"¡Ahhhh!"

Pero, y para su buena suerte, no hubo explosiones, y al mirar, vio que los misiles flotaban inmóviles delante de la chica, quien tenía su mano alzada, a lo que dio un suspiro exasperado.

"Este tipo de cosas es inútil, ¿por qué no aprender?" Dijo mientras cerraba su mano alzada haciendo que los innumerables misiles fueran comprimidos y explotasen sin dañarlos a ellos.

Pero los humanos voladores volvieron a disparar los misiles

"Hmpf" Suspirando cansada, la chica solo giro su espada con un rostro como si en cual momento lloraria

"..." Al verla, Shidou sintió una pena profunda, recordando horrendos recuerdos de hace 5 años.

"...Desaparezcan, desaparezcan. Todos y todo... ¡Sólo desaparezcan...!" Por su parte, la chica dijo mientras saltaba al cielo con su espda emitiendo un brillo misterioso.

Para luego lanzar su espada y forma varios cortes que ser volvieron en haces de luz mientras hacían dispersa a las personas y sus misiles quedaran destruidos. Para después que varias personas aterrizaron detrás de Shidou y Origami

"Aca punto beta, tenemos a princess rodeada" Sonó una voz femenia algo preocupada

(Entendido, disparen) Desde el oído de aquella persona, y gracias a las mejores de guardián, Shidou pudo escuchar otra voz femenina que decía con seriedad

"ok….Ahh" Respondio la chica, pero no termino de hablar al darse cuenta de Shidou y Origami

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou reconociendo la chica, la cual era Mikie Okamine, una de las mejores amigas que tenía Origami y que había conocido desde hace unos años.

"¿Esperas eres tu Okamine-san?" Pregunto sin entender

"Ehh Itsuka-san ¿qué haces acá?…. y ¿qué le paso a Origami-chan?" Pregunto Mikie nerviosa

"Ah ella…" Respondio Shidou cargando a Origami, pero….

"Ustedes…" Detrás de ellos, sonó la voz de la chica mientras levantaba su espada

"Humm" Susurro Mikie mientras ella y las demás personas, que eran puras mujeres, pasaron mientras levantaban sus armas ante la chica

"Itsuka, evacua con Origami que…." Dijo Mikie mientras ella y las que las seguía comenzaron a disparar, pero la chica detuvo las balas que levitaron mientras levantaba mano.

"Rayos…" Dijo una de las compañeras de Mikie

"Ehh ¿Qué diablos con ese traje...? " Dijo Shidou en un tono tonto

Sin embargo, Mikie saco una espada laser delgada mientras saltaba ante la chica

"...Fmph" Con molesta, dijo la chica moviendo su espada chocando con la Mikie

En respuesta, Mikie solo intento darle un golpe, haciendo que ambas chocaron épicamente las espadas soltando varias chispas.

"...Ugh" Susurro la chica con el ceño fruncido, pero en esos choques una violenta onda de choque se formó.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo Shidou mientras resistió la onda, por otro lado Mikie y la otra chica se separaron y se miraron entre sí con sus armas listas en silencio.

"..." En silencio Shidou solo se sintió incomodo de la extraña situación donde parecía que cualquier movimiento reanudaría la pelea.

"Joder, esos choques de poderes podían matar hasta los caballeros de la colmena" Por el comunicador cerebral, dijo su espectro algo nervioso

"Ehh…pero…" Respondio Shidou por el comunicador, pero….

"Ahhh Ni…" Haciendo ruido, dijo Origami despertándose poco a poco

"Duerme Ori-chan, Duerme Ori-chan, que sueñes con el viajero" Dijo Shidou meciéndola, haciendo que se acorruque en él.

"¡...!" Lamentablemente para Shidou, el ruido hecho por Origami, hizo que la chica y Mikie se lanzaron mismo tiempo, haciendo unas fuertes ondas que chocaron justo en frente de Shidou y Origami.

"¡Jodeeeee!"

"¡Hyaaaaaa!"

Tanto Shidou y Origami, despertándose, dijeron mientras fueron mandados a volar hasta terminar golpeándose en una pared.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **En Shidou**

(Ha pasado un tiempo) En su cabeza, resonó una voz, sin sexo especifico y conocida por Shidou

"Ehh ¿Espectro?" Pregunto Shidou pensando que era su espectro

(Finalmente, finalmente nos encontramos de nuevo)

Resonó aquella voz de nostalgia, haciéndolo dudar

(Ehh eso no fui yo) Escucho la voz de su espectro algo confundido

(Estoy feliz, pero, sólo un poco más. Espera sólo un poco más)

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto Shidou pero la voz lo ignoro y continúo

(No te dejaré de nuevo. Definitivamente no cometeré un error de nuevo. Es por eso...)

Pero allí termino

* * *

 **Devuelta a la presente**

"... ¡Haa!" Volviendo en sí, susurro Shidou, pero…

"¡Uwahhhh!" Gritando con fuerza, la razón, una mujer que no reconocía tenía sus ojos de Shidou abiertos con una linterna sobre él.

"¿Nn? Despertarte" Dijo la mujer con un rostro con sueño y voz indiferente.

"¿Q, Q-Q-Q-Q-Quién eres tú?" Grito Shidou asustado ante la mujer, la cual se levantó, donde pudo verla con claridad, la cual parecía tener entre 20 a 30 y tener su pelo desordenado con ojos con ojeras, aparte de llevaba un uniforme militar que no pudo reconocer, eso que tenía un oso de peluche cubierto de cicatrices sobresaliendo de su bolsillo.

"...Soy la Oficial de Análisis, Murasame Reine. Lamentablemente, el Oficial Médico no está presente...Pero se algunos primeros auxilios"

"Ok…" Susurro Shidou nervioso, pero recordando algo, hablo

"Ahh y Origami, ¿dónde está….?" Dijo Shidou preocupado

"Ahh a tu costado" Dijo Reine señalando al costado de Shidou, donde estaba Origami durmiendo como un bebe apoyada en el

"Ehh" Grito Shidou nervioso viendo a Origami

"Ahh…Nii-chan" Dijo Origami despertando sobándose los ojos,

"¿D-dónde es-tamos...?" Pregunto Origami ya casi despierta mientras ella y Shidou miraron mientras miraba alrededor, donde era una camilla simple con una cortina rodeándolos.

"…Ah, esta es la oficina médica del Fraxinus. Estaban inconscientes, a lo que los trajimos aquí" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"¿Fraxinus? ¿Sabes algo de eso espectro?" Por la conexión mental, dijo Shidou a su espectro

"Negativo, no hay nada en las bases de datos de los ejércitos actuales" Respondio su espectro en un tono desconcertado.

"...Disculpe, pero quiero saber unas cosa..." Dijo Origami algo seria mientras sacaba un Chupa Chups de su bolsillo.

Pero Reine no respondió mientras se alejaba a las cortinas

"…." En silencio Origami solo frunció el ceño, pero Reine solo dijo

"...Sígueme. Hay alguien que deben conocer" Acto seguido se detuvo mientras abría las cortinas, rebelando un espacio grande de 6 camas alineadas con herramientas médicas y al fondo estaba la entrada

"...Pueden tener muchas preguntas… pero soy mala explicando, esa persona puede que le responda" Dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta

Por su parte los hermanos Itsuka solo se miraron entre ellos y asintieron para luego sentarse y buscar sus zapatos.

Pero, por su parte, Reine tropezó en su paso y se golpeó contra la pared con fuerza

"¿E-Estás bien?" Pregunto Shidou preocupado mientras se ponía sus zapatos

"...Uuu" Susurro Reine quien no se había caído, sin estaba apoyada en la pared con algo de dificulta, a lo que dijo con sueño

"...Ahh, lo siento. Recientemente no he estado durmiendo lo suficiente"

"Ehh disculpa pero… ¿Hace cuánto no has dormido?" Pregunto Origami algo curiosa

"Hace 3 días tenia sueño" Dijo en un tono normal

"...Tal vez unos treinta años" Continúo con sueño

"¡Es mucho tiempo!" Grito Shidou sorprendido, ya que era mucha diferencia de tiempo y que ella no había vivido tanto.

"...En si no recuerdo hace cuando he dormido, para mi mala suerte tengo insomnio extremo" Respondio Reine con sueño

"E-es así..." Susurro Shidou impactado

"Va, si Lord Saladino ha estado despierto por casi 400 años" Comento su espectro en un tono algo charlatán

"Si, pero él es un guardián titán legendario, y ella es solo una humana antes de la edad de oro" Dijo Shidou aun algo impacto

"Ahh, perdón, hora de mi medicina" Dijo Reine mientras saca de sus bolsillos una caja de pastillas, las cuales tomo como si fueran una bebida.

"¡Ehhhhh!" Tanto Shidou como Origami dijeron asustados al ver tal cantidad de pastillas siendo digeridas

"Qué" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"¿Cuántas te comiste?" Pregunto Shidou asustado

"No… ¿Que medicina era?" Pregunto Origami algo perturbada

"...Todas eran para dormir" Respondio Reine como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"¡Ehhh! ¡Son muchas! ¡Morirías!" Dijo Shidou sorprendió

"...Pero no son muy efectivas de todos modos" Dijo Reine en un tono algo deprimente

"¿Qué clase de cuerpo tienes?" Pregunto Origami aun perturbada

"Como sea, por aquí. Sígueme" Ignorando la pregunto de Origami, Reine camino hacia la puerta de la oficina médica.

"..." En silencio, ambos hermanos salieron inquietos, a lo que llegaron a un pasillo estrecho parecido a las novelas de ficción de este tiempo

"Espectro..." Por su parte, Origami llamo su a su espectro, donde comenzó a conversar con él, pero Shidou no pudo escuchar

"Hmmmm" Dijo Shidou sospechando

"¿De qué hablar?" Pensó algo fastidiado.

Pero después de caminar por algún tiempo….

"...Es aquí" Llegando a una puerta con panel electrónico, Reine se detuvo y hablo. A lo que escribió algo y acto seguido sonó un pitido y se abrió la puerta.

"...Aquí, entra por favor" Entrando, dijo Reine, a lo que le siguieron

"...guao…" Susurro Shidou sorprendido, ya que tras la puerta había un puente de mando de 2 niveles de un barco, donde había una zona alta en forma circular con una silla que parecía ser el asiento del capitán. Aparte que en la planta estaba la tripulación operando consolas complejas.

"Lo traje" Dijo Reine balanceándose por el sueño.

"Buen trabajo" Dijo un tipo, de pelo ondulado y rostro que parecía de américa, alto con un uniforme militar parado al lado del asiento del capitán mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y continuo

"Hola. Soy el Vice Comandante, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Un Gusto en conocerlos"

"O-Ok..." Respondio Shidou nervioso mientras Origami asentía con respeto

"Comandante, la Oficial de Análisis Murasame ha regresado" Girando al asiento del capitán, dijo con respeto, a lo que el asiento giro y…

"...Les doy la bienvenida a Ratatoskr" La voz del comandante sonó, mientras la figura de una joven que llevaba un uniforme militar carmesí en su hombros, con su pelo dividido por 2 cintas negras, de estatura pequeña, ojos cereza y en su boca un Chupa Chups.

"... ¿Kotori?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido, ya que no importa por donde se vea, era la hermana menor de Shidou y Origami, Itsuka Kotori.

"...Bueno, este ser es un Espíritu, y estas son las AST de la JGSDF. Además que han metido en una situación bastante preocupante. De no ser por nosotros, probablemente habrían muerto de forma súbita, continuando..." Dijo Kotori en un tono algo serio, señalando una pantalla grande frente a ellos. Pero Shidou intervino

"¡E-Espera un momento!" Casi gritando, dijo Shidou sin entender lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa? Me he rebajado para explicarte. Si vas a llorar, hazlo con más dignidad, aunque puedo darte el privilegio especial de lamer mi pie" Molesta, dijo Kotori con una mirada de menosprecio a Shidou

"¿E-En serio?" De un costado, dijo Kannazuki con alegría

"tú no" Respondió Kotori al mismo tiempo que le dio un codazo en el pecho

"¡Gah...!" Susurro el rubio cayendo con…placer en su voz

"...Ko-Kotori... ¿Eres tú?" Pregunto Shidou nervioso, aunque Origami ni se inmuto

"¿Qué pasa, Shidou? ¿O acaso olvidaste a tu hermana más joven? Aunque sabía que eras tan tonto como un lacayo, no me imaginaba que seas tan tono, joder" Dijo Kotori molesta

Por su parte, Shidou no se creía lo que le pasaba, de que su adorable hermana menor, y la más normal en un cierto sentido, de Shidou le había dejado de llamarlo Onii-chan.

"De alguna manera no entiendo nada de hoy, como… ¿Qué diablos está pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esa gente? O también ¿Por qué no dices?" Molesto dijo Shidou señalando al final a Origami quien no dijo nada en todo este tiempo

"Ehh…" Susurro la peliblanca algo nerviosa mientras cruzaba los dedos.

"Ya cálmate Shidou y deja a onee-chan tranquila, no puedo responderte por que no te entiendo" Dijo Kotori algo molesta deteniendo a Shidou, el cual puso una expresión de celos a Origami por seguir siendo llamada onee-chan.

Por otra parte, Kotori señaló a la pantalla en el puente. Donde se mostraba la chica de pelo negro de enantes con los humanos de armadura mecánica.

"Hummm... ¿dijiste...Espíritu?" Preguntó Shidou mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

"Sí. Un ser que no existía en esta dimensión. Sólo por aparecer causando destrozados" Dijo Origami con seriedad.

"...Lo siento, esto es demasiado y…. ¿Cómo te lo aprendiste en una…?" Dijo Shidou sorprendido viendo a sus 2 hermanas

"Lo que onee-chan está diciendo es que los terremotos espaciales, o el fenómeno que llaman, son las secuelas de la apariencia de espíritus como esa chica" Dijo Kotori molesta de la estupidez de su hermano mientras cruzaba los brazos

"Qu..." Susurro Shidou frunció el ceño.

"Bueno...la escala de la destrucción varía. Podría varias desde ser tan pequeño como unos cuantos metros, o tan grandes como una luna pequeña" Continuo Kotori haciendo un gran círculo con sus brazos al final

"La suerte que tuvieron tú y onee-chan. Si la escala hubiera sido un poco más grande, no quedaría ni sus espectros" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"..." En silencio, Shidou se encogió poniéndose algo nervioso

"Y de todos modos, ¿por qué rayos salieron? ¿Eres un idiota Shidou?" Continuo Kotori molesta con su hermano mayor

"No es eso, tú estabas allí, y ¿porque no amonestas a Origami?" Dijo Shidou molesto e indignado que solo a él le acusen mientras invocaba a su espectro y mostraba ubicación de Kotori, siendo esta en frente del restaurante familiar.

"Ahh, eso" Respondio Kotori en un tono normal mientras continuaba

"Es simple, es estamos en frente del restaurante familiar en estos momentos"

"¿Eh...?" Susurro Shidou en un tono algo tonto

"Y de onee-chan, de seguro tú la preocupaste" Continuo Kotori con una mirada molesta

"Pero…" Dijo Shidou intentando defenderse, pero Origami intervino con la mirada baja

"Si, Niii-chan me dijo que estas en la zona de peligro y… yo…" Dijo con un par de lágrimas en los ojos y una mirada kawaii

"Y-o…me pre-ocupe de…." Entonces comenzó a llorar mientras abraza a Kotori, quien solo acepto el abrazo mientras le sobaba la cabeza

"Ya, ya onee-chan, estoy bien, tranquila" Dijo en un tono tranquilizante y suave

"Kotori-chan…." Dijo Origami en un tono feliz, pero Kotori miro a Shidou con desprecio y dijo

"Baka, encima haces llora a Onee-chan…de no estar ella te corregiría a golpes" Hablo molesta

"Ehh porque…." Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Pero bueno supongo que sería más rápido si lo ves...Detengan el filtro" Dijo Kotori, a lo que todo alrededor de ellos se volvió invisible mientras mostraba el cielo azul con la ciudad debajo de ellos

"¿Q-Qué rayos...?" Dijo Shidou saltando de la sorpresa, pero Kotori intervino

"No hagas un escándalo, esto es lo que ves" Dijo algo molesta

"El cielo ¿Pero cómo…?" Respondio Shidou algo incrédulo

"Fácil, estamos a 15,000 metros sobre Ciudad Tenguu, debajo del restaurante familiar" Dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"¿eh?, donde..." Dijo Shidou confundido

"Síp. El Fraxinus es una aeronave" Dijo Kotori como si presumiera de su juguete favorito.

"¿A-Aeronave...? ¡Como los Queches!" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Algo haci, pero ¿no dije que escucharas? Incluso un pollo es más listo" Dijo Kotori molesta

"Uuuuu..." Susurro Shidou encogiéndose mientras Origami reía un poco

"...Sin embargo, con eso demostramos que al Invisibilidad y Evasión del Realizador no puede ocultar la luz de un guardián, es eso o que tengo mucha luz" Dijo Kotori mirando a Reine, quien asintió. Pero Shidou se acercó a Kotori y dijo enojado

"Ehh ¿Por qué hablas de eso frente…?"

"Baka, todos los que están aquí son conscientes de lo que somos. Joder, tienes el cerebro más pequeño que un cangrejo por gramo" Respondio Kotori molesta

"..." En silencio Shidou se callo

"Comandante. La sopa de cangrejo se hace con las tripas" Comento Kannazuki con voz firme

"..." En silencio, tanto Shidou como Origami dejaron botar una gota de sudor por sus cabezas

Por su parte, Kotori lo miro con algo de desprecio y Kannazuki se inclinó ligeramente.

Y en un instante, boto el palo de la paleta hacia sus ojos del rubio.

"¡Nuaaaaghh!" Grito Kannazuki agarrándose del ojo.

"¿E-Estás bien?" Acercándose, dijo Shidou preocupado. Pero Kannazuki sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y con expresión de éxtasis, envolvió el palo de paleta con cuidado

"Lo siento ¡Es la gratificante forma de recompensa de mi trabajo!" Dijo Kannazuki alegremente

"Kannazuki" Con seriedad, dijo Kotori levantando los dedos

"Sí" Respondio Kannazuki mientras sacaba dos caramelos de reemplazo y se los entregaba

"Yo también quiero uno" Al costado de Kotori, dijo Origami levantando la mano

"¿No te llevaste más de 20 hoy onee-chan?" Pregunto Kotori en un tono suave

"Si, pero…" Dijo Origami mientras habría su chaqueta, para mostrar algunos cargadores donde podían caber fácilmente más de 30 paletas.

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Por el terremoto se me cayeron casi todas" Dijo algo triste

"Entiendo" Respondio Kotori, a lo que miro a Kannazuki y dijo

"otro par más" A lo que el saco otro par más y se le entrego a Origami

"Ahh gracias" Respondio ella en un tono feliz

"De nada" Dijo el rubio retirándose

"Entonces, volviendo al tema. AST. Esa es una unidad especializada en Espíritus" Continuo Kotori mientras señalaba a un grupo de personas en la pantalla.

"Una unidad especializada en Espíritus... ¿qué hacen específicamente ellos?" Pregunto Shidou con curiosidad, a lo que Kotori y Origami intercambiaron mirada para que Origami respondiera

"Simple, si aparece un Espíritu ellos van y se encargan de él"

"¿Encargarse de él...?" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou pero Origami interrumpió

"Exterminio total" Dijo en un tono serio mientras chupaba su dulce

"¡...!" En silencio Shidou se quedó algo horrorizado, a lo que pregunto tímidamente

"¿E-Exterminar...?"

"Síp" Respondio Origami mientras Kotori asentía

"..." En silencio, Shidou solo bajo la mirada horrorizado de pensar que esa chica sufriera tal calvario

"Aparte, si lo analizas, es mejor que estén muertos para todos" Comento Kotori en un tono sin emociones.

"¿P-Por...qué?" Pregunto Shidou impactado

"¿Por qué, preguntas?" Dijo Kotori en un tono de molestia, a lo que continuo

"Son monstruos que viene a destruir la tierra, además que como guardianes deberíamos destruirlas antes que causen más daño a la humanidad"

"Pero, dijeron que los Espíritus no tiene alguna intención en causar los terremotos" Dijo Shidou intentando conseguir respuesta

"Puede ser, pero los daños ya están hechos y hay vez que ellos atacan, y el AST es la respuesta natural de los humanos" Comento Origami con seriedad

"Pero, ¿No debería ser culpa del AST?" Pregunto Shidou, haciendo que Origami baje la cabeza, como si se estuviera culpándose.

"Puede ser, pero que pasa si los espíritus comienzan a destruir por propia voluntad" Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"Eso... no va a suceder" Respondio Shidou con seguridad en su voz

"¿Prueba?" Pidió Kotori algo incrédula

"Alguien tan despiadado...no haría una cara como esa" Respondio Shidou con seriedad.

"Onii-chan" Susurro Origami sonroja por la seriedad que tenía Shidou

"Ese no es el problema, ya es un hecho de que ellos causan destrozos con solo aparecer, aparte de tener un potencia de una bomba nuclear, es solo una forma de prever antes de lamentar" Dijo Kotori aun seria

"Pero...matarlos..." Dijo Shidou algo asqueado por aquella decisión, pero Kotori se encogió de hombros y dijo

"Vamos, recién la conociste y casi te mata a ti y a Onee-chan... ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de ella y olvidaste a Onee-chan?" Hablo con algo de molestia en la última parte

"…." En silencio, la mirada de Origami se puso algo seria y celosa mirando a Shidou

"D-De ninguna manera, solo preguntaba si había otra manera" Dijo Shidou intranquilo levantando las manos

"Alguna otra manera, eh" Susurro Kotori pensativa

"….." En silencio, Origami solo bajo la mirada aun viéndolo, haciendo sentir incomodo a Shidou

"Haber…dime ¿qué otras maneras crees que haya?" Pregunto Kotori con seriedad

"Bueno…" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Talvez si hablamos con ella... pueda que se le logre algo" Dijo en un tono algo serio

"Ya veo...Entonces, déjame ayudarte" En respuesta, dijo Kotori con una sonrisa traviesa

"¿Eh...?" Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero Kotori se paró de su asiento mientras lo rodeaba y decía en un tono suave

"Dije que vamos a ayudarte con eso. Todo el poder de Ratatoskr se destinará tu ayuda" Con una caminata elegante, Kotori se detuvo frente suyo mientras Origami le seguía

"¿D-De qué estás hablando? ¿Y Origami que…?" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou viendo a sus 2 hermanas

"Déjame responder a tu primera pregunta. La de quiénes somos" Interrumpiéndolo, dijo Kotori alzado la voz, a lo que continuo

"Básicamente, la forma de hablar con un Espíritu son dos métodos principales."

"¿Dos...?" Preguntó Shidou, a lo que Kotori asintió y miro a Origami, quien dio un suspiro y hablo en un tono algo serio

"El primero, el extermino toda mediante la fuerza bruta" A lo que Kotori continuo con una sonrisa

"El otro es… hablar con los Espíritus"

"Nosotros somos Ratatoskr. Somos una organización creada con el propósito de resolver los terremotos espaciales sin matar a los Espíritus, a través de la conversación" Continuo con una sonrisa viéndolo a Shidou

"..."En silencio Shidou frunció el ceño sin entender lo que pasaba. De esta organización del siglo 21 que Kotori parece estar, talvez como conexión a la vanguardia y de que Origami sepa tanto del tema, a lo que dijo un suspiro y pregunto algo molesto.

"…Entonces, ¿por qué una organización así va a estar apoyándome? Y ¿Qué tinta Origami en todo esto?"

"Uno, no me has entiendo…. la organización Ratatoskr fue creada por el bien de Shidou" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa sincera

"¿Haaaah...?" Dijo Shidou sin entender con una voz histérica.

"Espera, ahora estoy más confundido. ¿Cómo por mí?" Pregunto con mucha duda

"Bueno, en si se puede decir que es para sentar las bases de las negociaciones con los Espíritus por medio de Shidou. Y sin ti nadie estaría aquí ahora" Explico Kotori rodando su caramelo

"E-Espera, ¿Todos están reunidos por mí? No… ¿por qué yo?" Preguntó Shidou sin entender, a lo que Origami saco su caramelo y con alegría grito

"Por qué nii-chan es genial"

"¡Eso no es una explicaciónnnnnnnn!" Dijo Shidou molesto, pero hizo que Origami bajase la mirada tristemente

"…." En silencio comenzó a sollozar

"Ah, lo siento Origami" Dijo Shidou agarrándole de las manos con una sonrisa

"Humm…yo solo…. Decía…. que eras genial" Dijo Origami resentida

"Lo siento, dije sin pensar" Dijo Shidou arrepentido

"humm...ok nii-chan" Respondio Origami sonriendo dándole un abrazo

"Ignorando que casi haces llora a onee-chan de nuevo, vas a entenderme pronto. Además… ¿No está bien? Ya que todos nosotros con todos nuestros conocimientos te vamos a apoyar. O... ¿estás pesando en ir en plan lobo solitario entre los Espíritus y el AST? Vas a morir y otra vez" Con una mirada algo seria, dijo Kotori con una voz fría y entrecerrando los ojos.

"…Bueno, y para ese método, ¿Cuál es el plan?" Cediendo, dijo Shidou con Origami aun abrazándolo.

"Bueno..." Respondio Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

"Hacer que el Espíritu...se enamore" Con una sonrisa, dijo con orgullo.

"..." En silencio, Shidou no contestos mientras Origami no cedía a su agarre, a lo que el peliazul dijo.

"¿Qué?" hablo algo molesto con una gota de sudor resbalando.

"...Espera, repítelo que no te entiendo" Tranquilizándose un poco, dijo aun algo molesto

"Fácil, hacerte amigos, hablar de cual tema, coquetearla, invitarla a salir, y que se enamore perdidamente de ti" Dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa, pero solo recibió una sonrisa algo anormal de Origami, asiéndola encogerse un poco.

Por su parte, Shidou dio un suspiro y dijo

"Uno, ya tengo novia" Hablo señalando a Origami

"Chi..." Susurro ella con una mirada algo seria pero kawaii

"Y dos ¿Cómo rayos eso resolvería los terremotos espaciales?" Casi gritando, pregunto Shidou molesto.

En respuesta, Kotori puso su dedo en su barbilla y tras pensar un poco, dijo

"bueno, en es de persuadir al Espíritu ¿no?"

"Si... creo que si" Respondio Shidou algo más tranquilo

"Y... ¿no sería más fácil hacer le guste este mundo? Haci no quería irse y no habría terremoto espacial" Continuo Kotori explicando su plan con más claridad

"Si lo dices haci... tiene más sentido" Dijo Shidou en acuerdo con su hermana menor

"Además ¿no se dice que cuando te enamoras todo te parece bonito?... ¡Así que….!" Dijo Kotori en un tono pícaro, pero se detuvo por la mirada de Origami

"Chi….." Susurro esta última con una mirada algo seria pero kawaii

"Sabes que ella es muy celosa ¿no?" Dijo Shidou señalando a Origami con una cara algo fastidiada.

"Ahh envía a otro guardián, que prefiero ir a Marte" Con una mirada de molestia, dijo Shidou intentando voltear, pero…

"Quieto pollo encapuchado" Dijo Kotori con un tono molesto mientras Origami lo sostenía con fuerza.

"Uno, lo que te acabo de contar es información clasificada nivel omega, y a menos que quieras que te enviemos como encubierto por 2 años tras filas cabales, no tienes otra elección" Con un tono de molesta, dijo Kotori caminando alrededor suyo

"Ehh pero…" Protestos Shidou, pero Origami da un pequeño suspiro y dice

"Humm déjame responder tu otra duda nii-chan" Hablo con un tono monocorde a lo que dijo

"Ratatoskr tuvo su topo en la AST hace un año"

"Si, gracias a ello conseguimos mucha información crucial sobre sus armamentos y debilidades" Comento Kotori cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa

"Y…." Sin entender, dijo Shidou en un tono algo tonto.

"Baka, onee-chan era el topo" Casi, gritando, dijo Kotori con molestia

"Ehh" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou mirando a Origami, quien dio un breve suspiro y con voz algo cansada, dijo

"Si"

"Ehh pero…" Dudando, dijo Shidou, pero…

"Espectro" Dijo Origami mientras soltaba a Shidou y aparecía su espectro

"Ok" Confirmo este último mientras cambia la vestimenta a Origami a una armadura de las personas que atacaron la chica de cabello negro

"¿Ahhh?" Sorprendido, dijo Shidou, a lo que con una pequeña sonrisa, hablo Origami

"Fue digamos un regalo de despedida" Después, Origami cambio a su anterior vestimenta

"Hummm entiendo sobre eso… pero ¿porque quieres que este en esto?" Pregunto Shidou aun sin entender a Origami

"Ahhh" Susurrando algo inquieta, dijo Origami con la mano en el mentón, a lo que dijo

"Kotori-chan me lo pido"

"Ehh" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Además, considera esto como un contrato extra, ya contigo dentro, Ratatoskr proporcionara equipamientos unit-CR para la vanguardia, y tu seria unos de los primeros en recibir una buena mejora" Propuso Kotori, llamando la atención a Shidou

"Hummm te escucho" Dijo Shidou con interés

"Además, podía conseguirte una buena arma personalizada del propio Banshee" Agrego Kotori sonriendo

"Entiendo" Con una sonrisa de interés, dijo Shidou asintiendo a lo que dijo

"Ahh ok, estoy dentro"

"Bien. Con los datos actuales, puede que se muestre el espíritu dentro de una semana. A lo que el entrenamiento comenzará mañana" Dijo Kotori volviendo a la silla mientras Origami la seguía.

"¿Entrenamiento...?" Pregunto Shidou aturdido.

* * *

 **Al otro día, martes.**

Con la llegada del otro día, Shidou estaba sentado viendo la pizarra con Albertino y Tomomachi conversando sobre chicas u otras cosas, a lo que Albertino salió a compra algo y Tomomachi iba a habrá con los demás.

"Ahhh" Dando un suspiro, dijo Shidou acostándose en su silla

"¿Qué día lo de ayer no?" Pregunto su espectro en un tono gentil

"Si…" Dijo Shidou, pero….

"Nii-chan" Delante de él dijo Origami caminado hacia él.

"Ahh Ori…" Dijo Shidou asintiendo con en tono normal, pero…

"Ven" Dijo Origami mientras lo tomaba con la fuerza

"¿Eh?" dijo él con una voz confundida.

"Ah, e-espera..." Dijo Shidou, pero fue arrastrado fuera del salón mientras su silla se volcaba.

A su vez que Tonomachi y los demás chicos, acepción de algunos que tenía novia o no, se pusieron celos, a la vez que las chicas se sorprendida y gritaban.

Ignorando a los demás, Origami lo llevo a las escaleras, a lo subieron hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de la azotea, donde sacaba saco una ganzúa y la abría

"Ahh Ori…" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Te lo diré cuando lleguemos nii-chan" Dijo Origami entrando al techo, a lo que entraron y tras voltear de la puerta….

"Ahh Origami-chan" Sorprendida, dijo Mikie quien está esperándolos

"¿Mikie-san?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

"Lo traje como me dijiste Mikie" Dijo Origami en un tono monocorde

"Ahh gracias Origami-chan" Respondio Mikie con un suspiro de alivio, a lo que dijo algo nerviosa

"Ahh Itsuka-san"

"Si…" Respondio Shidou sin entender

"Ayer, ¿por qué te encontrabas en ese lugar?" Dijo Mikie con un tono algo serio mirándolo a Shidou.

"Bueno, Kotori parecía seguir en las calles después de que la alarma sonó, así que yo y Origami fuimos a buscarla" Respondio Shidou con sinceridad

"Ohh no ¿La encontraron?" Preocupada, pregunto Mikie

"...A-Ah...sí" Confirmo Shidou

"Ahh gracias a dios" Dijo Mikie asintiendo con alivio

"Pero, ayer me vistes" Continuo en un tono algo timido

"A-Ahh...bueno" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"No se lo digas a nadie" Con seriedad, respondió Mikie con una mirada muy seria.

"Ehh…." Susurro Shidou sorprendido ante la seriedad.

"Escucha, todo lo que paso ayer, solo olvídalo, piensa que nunca paso y solo se…ah…" Dijo intentando sonar seria, pero termino algo dudando al no saber que decir

"Nos salvamos de milagro del terremoto para despertarnos en mi cama desnudos en la noche haciéndonos uno" En un tono monocorde, dijo Origami con una pequeña sonrisa

"¡Ehh…!" Nervioso dijo Shidou sonrojado

"Si eso…aunque…mejor no me meto en sus cosa…" Algo sonrojada, dijo Mikie intentando no meterse en las actividades de este par de hermanos.

"Pero, lo más importante, todo lo que paso sobre mí, no todo lo viste nunca paso y solo fue un sueño random" Continuo sonando seria

"¿Te refieres a esa chica?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Tsk" Rechinado los diente, susurro Origami algo molesta

"..." Por su parte, Mikie solo miró a Shidou en silencio.

"O-Oye...Mikie-san. Esa chica..." Continuo Shidou nervioso, pero….

"Eso era un Espíritu" Con una respuesta corta, respondió Mikie

"Es algo complicado, pero es algo que tengo que derrotar" Dijo con algo de seriedad

"...Pe-ro…" Nervioso, continúo Shidou

"Nii…" Intentando páralo, dijo Origami algo molesta, pero Shidou continuo a lo que continuo

"¿ella es una mala persona...?"

"…." En silencio Mikie bajo la mirada triste

"Tsk" Rechinado los diente, susurro Origami molesta

"Es algo personal, y no me gusta hablar de eso" Dijo Mikie algo triste

"Entiendo" Dijo Shidou sin querer entrometerse en ello

"Aparte Mikie-san, sobre todo estos, ¿Está bien que me lo cuentes? Aparte que esta Ori..." Continuo Shidou, pero

"Ahh no, no hay problema" Dijo Mikie en un tono tranquilo

"¿E-En serio?" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Si, Origami-chan te estará vigilando" Dijo Mikie tranquila

"¿Y si digo algo?" Pregunto Shidou algo curioso

"..." En silencio, Mikie se quedó pensativa a lo que dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Digamos que dejarías a Origami-chan viuda"

"Ehhh" Susurro Shidou algo nervioso

"Nii-chan" Pero, y a su costado, dijo Origami mientras se apoyaba en el.

"Si…." Nervioso, dijo Shidou

"No digas nada, o si no…yo…" Con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo Origami con una mirada triste

"Ahhh tranquila, no le diré a nada a nadie, promesa de hermanos" Con una sonrisa, dijo Shidou

"…." En silencio Origami puso una sonrisa y dijo

"De novios"

"Ok" Respondio Shidou a lo que Origami le dio un beso en los labios y puso una gran sonrisa

"Ehh bueno me retiro" Sintiéndose incomoda, dijo Mikie retrocediendo

"OK" Respondio Origami sonriendo

"Ahh y recuerda" Llegando a la puerta, dijo Mikie con una sonrisa

"Tú no has visto nada" con los brazos moviéndolos, dijo Mikie mientras caminaba para atrás, a su vez que retrocedió por la escalada

"….." En silencio, Origami y Shidou se quedaron nervioso, a lo que cuando Mikie ya no estaba. Ambos rieron

"Jeje que amiga" Dijo Shidou sonriendo

"¿Qué?, es buena amiga" Empujándolo un poco, dijo Origami sonriendo

"La llevaste al AST" Dijo Shidou ya no riendo

"Humm necesitaba meter gente para ganar confianza" Dijo Origami con una cara de molesta kawaii

"Ahhh….entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras bajar las escaleras, pero….

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! " Del pasillo, unos gritos se oyeron

"¿Q-Qué pasa?" Preocupado, dijo Shidou mientras él y Origami bajaron, para ver a un grupo de estudiantes reunidos en el pasillo alrededor de una mujer con una bata blanca tirada.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Origami llegando primero, a lo que una estudiante cercana respondió

"¡P-Parece que es una maestra nueva, y...se cayó de repente...!" Dijo algo sorprendida y nerviosa, mientras Shidou se acerca a la profesora

"Ok…. pero hay que llevarla a la..." Dijo Shidou, pero la profesora tirada le agarró la pierna.

"¿W-Waaaah?" Gritaron todos mientras Origami se acerca con el pie en alto listo para pizarla la cabeza, pero…

"...No se preocupen, sólo tropecé" Dijo la profesora mientras levantaba la cabeza, casi rozando con el zapato de Origami.

"¡T-tú..!" Simultaneamente, dijo Shidou y Origami dándose cuenta quien era esa persona con sueño….

"Ahh si" Respondio la profesora, quien era Murasame Reine, la Oficial de Análisis del Fraxinus, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"¿Qué haces aca...?" Enojada, pregunto Origami cruzando los brazos

"Me he convertido en profesora de física, además asesora asistente de la clase 2-4" Respondio Reine mientras mostraba la etiqueta que tenía.

"¡Ehhh!" Dijo Shidou y Origami sorprendidos, pero se dieron cuenta de las miradas de los demás, a lo que Shidou dijo con algo de seriedad

"Ah...P-parece que esta persona está bien"

"Si…será mejor que salgan" En un tono algo amenazante, dijo Origami, haciendo que los demás salgan de la escena.

Por su parte, Shidou extendió su mano y ayudó a Reine a levantarse.

"...Nn, gracias" Dijo esta última ya parada

"No hay problema. Vamos que creo que tenemos que hablar" Sugirió Shidou en un tono algo nervioso. A lo que Reine y Origami asintieron a lo que caminaron.

Mientras caminaban, Origami dijo algo seria

"Ahh disculpa oficial de Análisis"

"...ahh, Reine está bien" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou y Origami de tal confianza

"La confianza ayuda a mejorar las relaciones laborales ¿no?...así que les llamare por sus nombres" Dijo Reine en un tono normal, a lo que penso un rato y dijo

"Uhm, Origami y...Shintarou, ¿verdad?"

"¡Mal!" Dijo Shidou con la mano en la cara y Origami con una expresión de molesta

"...Mejor Shin, es más corto" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamar a nii-chan asi?" Molesta, dijo Origami, pero Reine la ignoro y hablo mirando a Shidou

"...Los preparativos para el entrenamiento de ayer están completos. Estaba buscando a Shin para eso, haci que vamos al salón de preparación de física"

"¿Y yo?" Pregunto Origami sintiéndose excluida

"Puedes esperar afuera" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Hmmmm" Susurro Origami molesta viendo con mala cara a Reine

"Aparte… ¿Qué es ese entrenamiento? Reine-san" Pregunto Shidou intentando cambiar de tema

"...Hm. Por lo que oído, tu Shin, además cualquier chica que no sea guardián, no has interactuado con una chica de este mundo ¿No?" Dijo Reine pensando un poco

"..." En silencio, Shidou solo asintió tristemente.

"...No estoy diciendo que está mal, solo es una buena señal que eres un buen novio por enfocarse en tu novia, pero eso no ayuda para hablar con un Espíritu" Dijo Reine levantando un pulgar, pero cuando pasaron por la sala de profesores….

"¿Ehh?" Susurro Shidou al ver algo extraño

"... ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Reine curiosa

"¿Nii-chan?" Pregunto Origami en un tono monocorde

"Ehh es que…." Dijo Shidou dijo algo nervioso mirando a la puerta de la sala de profesores, donde la maestras Tama-chan estaba caminando, y detrás de ella una pequeña chicas con 2 coletas salió.

"¡Ah!" Tanto Shidou como Origami susurraron al reconocer a la chica, la cual era su hermana menor de ambos, Kotori Itsuka

"¡Oniii-chaaaaaaan! ¡Oneee-chaaaaaaan!" Alegremente, dijo Kotori mientras saltaba a ambos abrazándolos en un gran abrazo

"¡Ehh...!" Susurro Shidou impactado

"Jeje" Rio alegremente Kotori con una gran sonrisa

"¿Ko-Kotori-chan...? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela...?" Sorprendida, dijo Origami mientras la levanta a Kotori con cariño y olvidando de su aura monocorde normal en la escuela. Y por detrás, vino la maestra Tama-chan, a lo que dijo.

"Ah, Itsuka-s. Su hermana menor vino a buscarlos"

"A-Ahh...ok" Dijo Shidou dándose cuenta de que Kotori llevaba un pase de invitado sobre su uniforme.

"¡Ahh…muchas gracias maestra!" En un tono normal, dijo Origami

"Fue un placer" Respondio la maestra mientras daba una sonrisa, pero antes de irse, dijo a Shidou

"Je, que hermanas tan lindas"

"Je...sí" Respondio Shidou algo tímido, a lo que su maestra volvió al salón de profesores

"...ahh, Kotori…" Volteando a su hermana menor, dijo Shidou pero ella intervino

"¡Ahh espera!" Dijo esta última a lo que vio a Origami y dijo

"Ahh onee-chan, puedes hacerme un favor muy, pero muy importante"

"Ahh claro Kotori-chan" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Bien" Respondio Kotori asintiendo, a lo que dijo en un tono algo triste

"Es que se me acabaron los Chupa Chups"

"Ehh eso es terrible" Algo horrorizada, dijo Origami

"Si, ¿puedes darme unos cuantos?" Pregunto Kotori con una cara kawaii

"Ahh si es…" Dijo Origami mientras abría su chaqueta, pero…

"Ah" Dijo preocupada, a la reviso sus cargadores, pero no había ningún chupa chups

"¡No! ¿Dónde está?" Desperrada, dijo Origami mientras revisaba todos sus bolsillos

"¿Eh, que pasa…?" Pregunto Shidou algo nervioso

"Ahh al parecer me olvide de llenar mis cargadores" Con una cara triste y molesta, dijo Origami

"Eh…" Susurro Kotori con un par de lágrimas en los ojos

"Eh…no…hay…." Continúo sollozando con tristes

"Ahhh…Tranquila Kotori-chan" En respuesta, Origami la abrazo consolándola con cariño a lo que dijo

"Espectro, donde estaba la tienda de dulces con Chupa Chups más cercana"

"Ahh a 50 kilómetros" Apareciendo, dijo su espectro mostrando un mapa en su mente

"¡Tanto!" Dijo Origami al ver que la ruta era muy larga, siendo que llegaba a casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

"Si, al parecer hubo una masiva comprar" Dijo su espectro mostrando que casi todas las tiendas no tenía aquel dulce

"No hay de otra…" Aceptando el camino, dijo Origami con optimismo a lo que dijo mirando a Kotori

"No te preocupes Kotori, que ya voy por los Chupa Chups"

"Ahh…gracias Onee-chan" Dándole un abrazo dijo Kotori con amor a su hermana

"Ya vuelvo, nii-chan cuida a Kotori-chan" Con una sonrisa, dijo Origami

"ok…" Respondio Shidou tímidamente, a lo que Origami volteo y salió corriendo.

Ya solos, Shidou miro y dijo algo fastidiado

"Dime fue tu…."

"Hablamos más adelante" Intervino Kotori en un tono algo serio, a lo que Reine dijo

"Llegas temprano, Kotori"

"Mm, tuve unos problemas para salir" Dijo Kotori en un tono normal, para después girar hacia el salón de física

"Como sea… Onii-chan ¿Vamos?" Dijo Kotori tirando de su mano

"O-ok…pero despacio" Respondio Shidou mientras caminaba hacia el salón de preparación de física, a lo que cuando llegaron…

"Ahora, adelante, adelante" Dijo Kotori alegremente empujando a la sala

"Ya, ya estoy entrando" Dijo Shidou entrando, pero al verlo…

"Esto…" Susurro algo molesto

"¿Qué?" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Este no es salón de física" Dijo Shidou viendo la sala, la cual contenía un gran número de computadoras, pantallas, y diversos aparatos electrónicos muy avanzado, incluso algunos parecían de la vanguardia.

"¿Qué hay de malo?" Pregunto Reine en un tono sin emociones

"Ahhh… uno ¿Por qué hay muchas pantallas y computadoras cuando solo debe haber los implementos del curso?... y dos ¿Dónde está el profesor de física?" Pregunto Shidou confuso al recordar como es este lugar y no estaba el profesor de física el cual siempre descansaba acá.

"..Ahh, él. Hmm" Susurro Reine mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla, a lo que no dijo nada

"¡Di algo!" Grito Shidou molesto

"Por favor entra" Dijo Reine entrando

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" Dijo Shidou en un tono molesto mientras la seguía, donde Reine se sentó en una silla cerca de un escritorio. Y su costado se sentó Kotori mientras tenia las cintas negras.

"…." En silencio Shidou solo bajo la mirada preguntándose si hizo algo mal para que su hermana fuera haci.

Por su parte, Kotori saco un pequeño cuaderno donde al abrirlo, había varios Chupa Chups a lo que saco un para ponerlo en su boca, y ponía una cara de menosprecio a Shidou.

"Siéntate Shidou ¿O quieres una invitación? Joder, pareces a Eris Morn que esta todo el día hablando cosas random de Clota o de la colmena… entra ya baka" Dijo Kotori molesta

"..." En silencio, Shidou solo se sentó junto y con una mirada picara, dijo

"Joder, no sabía que eras una tsundere de cintas"

"Grosero, tienes suerte que Onee-chan se haya fijado en ti, porque si no pasarías el resto de tu vida sin nadie y virgen…ups dije tus verdades" Molesta dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"Oye que…" Molesto, dijo Shidou pero Kotori intervino con una mirada picara

"Que no creerás que no sé lo que tú y onee-chan hicieron ese día en las aguas termales de venus"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!" Molesto, grito Shidou

"Jejeje, no me esperaría que dentro de unos meses me digan que voy hacer tía" Agrego Kotori riendo

"Guh..." Apretando los dientes, dijo Shidou cruzando los brazos

"...Pasando, Shin, el entrenamiento está por comenzar" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Ahh…ahora entiendo que sacaran a Origami del sitio" Molesto, dijo Shidou viendo a Kotori

"Aunque me duele tener que engañar a onee-chan, era necesario" En un tono molesto dijo Kotori con una cara de fastidio.

"Ahora, comencemos la tor...digo entrenamiento" Dijo Kotori en un tono alegre

"Acabas de decir tortura" Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Es tu imaginación Reine" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Dijo Reine en un tono normal.

"...Ahora, para ser útil debes tener un cierto requisito" Viendo a Shidou, dijo Kotori

"Y… ¿Cuál es?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Fácil, saber tratar a las mujeres" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"¿eh?" Sin entender respondió Shidou

"Ahhh…si" Asintió Reine hablando con sueño.

"Prosiguiendo con el plan, debemos ganar el afecto del espíritu mediante una conversación, y aunque podamos ayudarte en donde ir….necesitamos que estés listo para afrontarlo" Dijo Kotori algo seria

"Conversar con una chica...ya lo eh hecho antes" En un tono despreocupado, respondio Shidou

"Si….." Susurrando, Kotori el agarro de la cabeza y lo lanzo a los pechos de Reine..

"¿...?" En silencio Shidou se puso rojo al sentir tal sensación de calidez y suavidad extraña y nueva a la que sentía cuando Origami también le ponía sus pechos en su cara

"¿Nn?" Sin inmutarse Reine susurro en un tono normal.

"¿...Qu-qu-qu-qué demonios...?" Molesto, dijo Shidou despegándose y mirando a Kotori

"Hmmmm, eso no es bueno" Dijo Kotori burlonamente.

"Ahora, tu resistencia a situaciones con chicas nuevas o que no conozcas no son tan buenas…a quien engaño, son pésimas" Dijo Kotori molesta

"Espera eso es una situación imposible, ¿no?" Protesto Shidou, pero Kotori no le hizo caso y continúo hablando.

"En serio, aun no entiendo como onee-chan se fijó en ti" Dijo en un tono de decepcion

"Cállate" Molesto, dijo Shidou con una mirada seria

"...Bueno ya, para eso venimos" Dijo Kotori mientras Reine operaba una pantalla

"Ahhh espero que valga la pena" Susurro Shidou molesto

"Je tranquilo que esto lo bale" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"Entiendo" Respuesta Shidou, a lo que vio la pantalla y….

"¿Eh...?" Susurro nervioso al ver que un grupo de chicas lindas salieron en orden con un titulo encima de ellas que decía 'Haz el amor, My-Little-Shidou'.

"E-eso es..." Susurro Shido asustado

"...Síp. Es un simulación de citas"

"¿Qué rayos?" Molesto, dijo Shidou casi gritando.

"Oh vamos, ¿estamos en Japón? Lugar de los fetiches y fantasías más raros del mundo, además que la vanguardia no prohíbe nada de esto" Dijo Kotori como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Se….Ahhh" Rendido, dijo Shidou en un tono aun molesto mientras ponía su mano en su frente.

"Solo pregunto si esto es necesario" Dijo en un tono penoso.

"...Por favor no repitas de nuevo esa palabras, esto es solo la primera etapa del entrenamiento. Además, que este juego es una creación exclusiva de Ratatoskr. Siendo un simulador al 100% de realismo de 15+" Respondio Kotori en un tono de decepción.

"Ahhh entiendo…acabemos con esto" Reponiéndose un poco, dijo Shidou mientras agarraba el mando cercano.

"Ok, vamos a empezar" Alegremente, dijo Kotori chupando de su dulce

"Ya...vamos a ver" Algo tranquilo, dijo Shidou viendo la pantalla.

En ella salió el monólogo del protagonista, y después cambio a la mirada del techo y….

(¡Buenos días, hermano novio! ¡Que buen día!) Con esas palabras, una linda NPC, que era una chica de 14 a 15 años de pelo algo celeste, apareció al costado del protagonista con la sabana pasando por sus piernas, añadiendo que esta desnuda.

"¡De ninguna maneraaaa!" Grito Shidou molesto.

"¿Pasa algo Shin?" Pregunto Reine en un tono normal

"Siii, espectro" Dijo Shidou mientras invocaba su espectro

"Si" Respondio este último apareciendo

"Dime la probabilidad que esto ocurra" Dijo Shidou a un molesto

"ok veamos…." Respondio este último a lo que luego de procesar, dijo

"Ya está, es del 0,0000000000000000000000001%"

"y…." Dijo Reine en un tono normal

"Que es algo que nunca me…." Dijo Shidou, pero a media palabra se dio cuenta que algo similar le paso ayer en la mañana

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Reine en un tono normal

"Solo que tengo una suerte…." Dijo en un tono de arremetimiento a lo que regresó al juego.

Después, avanzó en texto del juego, a lo que unas opciones aparecieron en medio de la pantalla.

"¿opciones?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Si elige la siguiente acción correcta, pero ten cuidado que cambiara tus puntos de afecto" Dijo Kotori señaló a un medidor marcando 0 en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla.

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras dio un suspiro y via mental, pregunto a su espectro

"Espectro ¿cuál crees que pueda ser la mejor?"

"Si esto es un juego de citas, podemos determinar nuestra personalidad con las primeras preguntas que salgan" Respondio este último leyendo un viejo manual de juegos de citas

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou mientras veía las opciones

1-(Buenos días. Te quiero, Nozomi) Abraza fraternalmente a tu hermana.

2-(Estoy despierto, o quieres hacer cositas lindas) Tener sexo con tu hermana.

3-(¡Te atrapé, baka!) Agárrale de la pierna y jugar un rato con tu hermana

"Y creía que los tiempos pasados eran mejor" Dijo con pesimismo al recordar la oraciones que decia el orador de que antes todo era bello, tranquilo y en paz…. talvez exagero en eso.

"Como sea, el tiempo se acaba" Dijo Kotori señalando un contador que baja poco a poco

"Ya" Respondio Shidou molesto, a lo que luego de pensar, dijo

"Supongo que diré la más normal" Acto seguido eligió la más normal de las opciones, la 1.

"Buenos días. Te quiero, Nozomi" Abraza fraternalmente a tu hermana

Al hacerlo, la cara de Nozomi se llenó de lágrimas y llorando dijo

(Ehh… creí… que me amabas…buaaaaaa)

Además que medidor cayó hasta -50.

"¡Que rayos!" Gritó Shidou sin entender

"Ahhhh, baka. Si dice que es tu novia, no le demuestres amor muy de hermanos, puede creer que quieres dejarla por otra chica" Dijo Kotori molesta

"¡Pero era la más normal!" Grito de nuevo Shidou mientras baja la cabeza y se preguntaba qué clase de mundo era el que vivía.

Por su parte, Kotori dio un suspiro e invoco su espectro que mostro la entrada de su preparatoria

"¿Qué rayos?" Dijo Shidou sin entender

"Si quiero que lo tomes enserio, necesitas una motivación" Respondio Kotori, mientras señala a un hombre de mediana edad vistiendo un traje de conserje.

"¿Y ese tipo?" Dijo Shidou al no reconocerlo

"Es de Ratatoskr" Respondio Kotori, a lo que invoco su micrófono de su casco y hablo.

"...Soy yo. Baka ha fallado, proseguir"

"Entendido" Respondio el hombre mientras camina a la zona de los casilleros de los zapatos

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Shidou aun sin entender, pero el hombre sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, para luego enseñarlo a ellos.

"No…eso es…" Con temor, dijo Shidou reconociendo el papel

"Si, el poema que un pequeño cazador llamado Shidou, que afectado por un relato que publico lord Saladino, escribió 'Poema: Tributo a una guardiana' " Con una sonrisa de disfrute, dijo Kotori

"¿C...c-c-como rayos...?" Dijo Shidou impactado al recordar aquel poema que fue para entrar a un sorteo de armas que hubo en el estandarte de hierro.

"Nee-chan me lo dio, creí que sería útil en un futuro" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"¿Qué planeas...? " Dijo Shidou con temor, pero Kotori solo sonrío y dijo

"Hazlo"

"Entiendo" Respondiendo, el hombre puso el papel en un casillero cercano

"….joder..." Con algo de odio, susurro Shidou mirando con molestia a Kotori

"Aunque haiga chance que tu espectro sobreviva, no quiero fracasar por tu ineptito, haci que vamos a motivarte con estos castigos" Respondio Kotori sonriendo

"¡Eres maligna!" Gritó Shidou con ganas de demostrar su superioridad de hermano, pero sabia que al hacerlo podría salir con problemas y posiblemente enviado a marte.

Pero, y por su parte, Reine dijo

"Hummm, Shin tiene razón"

"¡A alguien que me escucha!" Dijo Shidou con algo de esperanza en su voz, pero….

"...En ese caso, si Shin falla, nosotras también debemos tener un castigo" Dijo Reine mientras se quitaba su bata

"¿qué….?" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Fácil, si fallas yo y Kotori tendremos un castigo, por mi parte me sacare una prenda por fallo" Dijo Reine en un tono sin emociones.

"….." En silencio, Shidou son estampo su cara contra el escritorio, pidiendo ayuda

"Ahhh, por mi parte tendré que explicarlo a onee-chan, continua" Con algo de molesta, dijo Kotori un poco ruborizada.

Con molestia, Shidou solo agarro el mando y dijo

"Aparte ¿puedo reiniciar desde el principio?"

"Que y haci quieres ser un guardián" Grito Kotori decepcionada

"¡Cállate que es mi primer juego!" Dijo Shidou con una cara de enfado total

"Por el viajero, ahhh ok, pero tendrás que guardarlo" Cediendo, dijo Kotori molesta

"Bien" Respondio Shidou, para después guardar y reiniciar, para luego pasar de frente a las opciones.

"..." En silencio, decidió escoger la más cariñosa, que en teoría era la 2

(Estoy despierto, o quieres hacer cositas lindas) Tener sexo con tu hermana

(Ahhh ¿porque no?) Respondio la chica, a lo que se mostró de fondo la cama con los dos tras las sabanas

Luego pasó un mensaje de 9 meses después, donde la hermana menor cargaban a 8 bebes con una mirada triste, para luego pasar la figura del protagonista vestido como un cazador siendo mandado a marte para una misión de por vida a espacio cabal para mantener a tantos hijos.

Finalmente salió el protagonista, ya mayor, en una esquina alguna parte de un planeta cabal mientras su espectro sincronizo con la radio-frecuencia de la torre, que decían sobre unos octillizo guardianes que derrotaron a la oscuridad y demás cosas, para terminar con el protagonista dando una sonrisa triste y salir un aviso de final de sacrificio con una música algo nostálgica de un padre a sus hijos y los créditos pasando.

"¡Qué diablos!" Sin entender, grito Shidou.

"Si tienes sexo sin protección, es posible tener hijos no deseados" Dijo Kotori cruzando los brazos

"¿Entonces es la 3?" Dijo Shidou con algo de esperanza, para luego elegir nuevo juego y en las opciones elegir la 3.

(¡Te atrapé, baka!) Agárrale de la pierna y jugar un rato con tu hermana

(Jeje juguemos) Entonces juegan por un rato, pero tras jugar mucho se olvidaron de ir a la escuela, a lo que deciden tener sexo, pero termina como el anterior final.

"…" En silencio Shidou solo bajo la mirada

(Logro: Padre no deseado) Además de aparecer este mensaje en la pantalla

"Je aunque ganaste un final feliz, baka"

"Hey espectro, crees que este roto o que Kotori me está torturando" Lamentándose, dijo Shidou con tristeza

"Humm y si pruebas en no tocar ninguna opción" Dijo su espectro

"Haber…" Dijo Shidou mientras no tocaba ninguna opción, para que cuando llego a 0

(Na…tengo sueño...)

(¡Vamos!) Y en eso una conversación extrañamente normal salió con el medidor sin variar.

"Esto si es raro" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Nada mal, por eso hare una excepción especial, pero para la siguiente habrá castigos" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"Ahhh odio mi vida" Respondio Shidou viendo la pantalla.

En ella, avanzo hasta la escuela, donde una profesora con de pechos gigantes choco contra el protagonista

(¡Kyaa!) Grito mientras caía con sus pechos sobre la cara del protagonista

"Y esto también es normal..." Dijo Shidou lamentándose

"Sip" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa

"….." En silencio Shidou solo miro a la pantalla donde las opciones ya aparecieron

1-(Después de algo como esto...profesora, he empezado a amarla) Abrázala suavemente.

2-(¡E-es la diosa de los pechooos!) Agarra sus pechos.

3-(¡Oportunidad!) Cambia a una llave de brazo.

"Qué opinas" Dijo Shidou a su espectro al ver aquellas incoherentes respuestas

"Que toda lógica se fue al tacho al salir por tu hermana ayer" Comento su espectro

"Si… ya me di cuenta" Respondio Shidou con pena

"Pero hay que intentar la más extraña" Dijo su espectro especulando

"la 3" Dijo Shidou mientras elija esa respuesta

(¡Oportunidad!) Cambia a una llave de brazo.

En eso el protagonista le hizo una llave, pero la maestra lo evito y tras una pequeña pelea, esta hablo

(Ahh nada mal)

(¿Dónde lo aprendiste?) Pregunto la maestra con interés

A lo que salieron varias opciones

1-(es un secreto) Decir con un dedo sobre la boca

2-(De la tierra de los pechos) Decir excitado

3-(Me lo enseño un viejo guardián, a aparte mi familia es de otro tiempo, donde luchamos contra aliens y protegemos lo que queda de la tierra) Decir la verdad de tu familia

"Idea…" Consternado, dijo Shidou

"La 3 es la más loca" Respondio su espectro

"Se" Acto seguido Shidou eligió la dicha respuesta

(Me lo enseño un viejo guardián, a aparte mi familia es de otro tiempo, donde luchamos contra aliens y protegemos lo que queda de la tierra) Decir la verdad de tu familia

(Va pruebas) Sin creerle, Respondio la maestra, a lo que el protagonista paso a llevar una armadura de cazador, muy similar a la de Shidou

(Ahhhh viajo del tiempo) Grito la maestra asustada, pero el protagonista la agarró del cuello y le comenzó a ahogar

(Shhhh) Susurro el protagonista durmiendo a la maestra

(Dulce sueños profesora) Dijo mientras dejaba a la maestra en un baño cercano

Profesora dormida, -50 puntos, nueva ítem, libro de artes marciales

"¡Qué diablos!" Grito Shidou, a lo que Kotori hablo

"Si descubre un civil de este tiempo algo tan importante como tu identidad, es necesario encargarse"

"Esto es cada vez es menos creíble" Dijo molesto Shidou

"Lo que sea, un fallo es un fallo…..Hazlo" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa

"Entendido" Respondio el hombre de la imagen, a lo que saco otro papel y mostro a ellos. En el cual había un dibujo tosco de una titán guardián femenina, así como información detallada.

"¡E-so es!" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Si…es tu dibujo del personaje original que creaste en primaria" Dijo Kotori sonriendo pícaramente

"¡Gyaaaaaaaah!" Grito Shidou mientras el hombre puso el papel sobre un casillero al azar.

"¡Basta, detenloooooooo!" Grito Shidou, aparte, Reine se comenzó a sacar su sostén que estaba debajo de su bruza

"¡Reine-san!" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"¿Hay algún problema?" Pregunto Reine en un tono sin emociones

"Ahh…..esto ya no tiene sentido" Dijo Shidou con la cabeza baja

"Bueno, continua con el siguiente personaje" Dijo Kotori señalando la pantalla

"Ahh…entiendo" Dijo Shidou con tristeza y enojo.

En eso, se mostró al protagonista chocar con su hermana, cayendo ambos al suelo, en el cual la hermana tenía las piernas abiertas dejando ver sus bragas blancas.

"¡...!" En silencio Shidou volvió a bajar la cabeza y decir con tristeza y molestia.

"Esto ya no tiene sentido"

"Va, si hay una chance de que suceda, no espectro" Dijo Kotori mientras hablar a su espectro

"Si, una posibilidad de 4, 000002%" Respondio este último en un tono feliz

"….." En respuesta, Shidou solo levanto la mirada con una cara de 'enserio'.

"Pero como incentivo, si te equivocas de nuevo…." Dijo Kotori mientras ordenaba algo a su espectro el cual mostro un video

"... ¿Ah?" Dijo Shidou frunciendo el ceño al ver el video.

En el cual salía el baño de su casa, allí estaba Shidou con Origami, de posibl años bañándose mientras jugaban en la tina.

"Eso...es..." Con temor, dijo Shidou temblando, al ver…

(¡Toma, cuchilla vengativa de Sam-14!) Dijo el pequeño Shidou mientras hacía cosquillas a los pequeños senos de Origami

(Jeje ¡Toma polvo del palacio del polvo!) Respondio la pequeña Origami mientras le aventaba burbujas.

En eso, la pequeña Origami parecía tropezar mientras caía sobre el pequeño Shidou, mientras sus pequeños cuerpos caían fuera de la tina y caía la pequeña Origami primero con el pequeño Shidou sobre el….en una pose de cortejo.

"Síp, este es, un video...jeje... de cuando Shidou se bañó con onee-chan...Fufu... cuando creaban nuevas técnica mientras se lavaban…y tocaban" Dijo Kotori comenzaba a reírse.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" Grito Shidou con fuerza humillado, a lo que dijo suplicando de rodillas

"¡Kotori! ¡Eso no! ¡Además sabes que Origami saldrá también dañada!"

"Fufu, entonces será mejor asegúrate de hacerlo bien la próxima vez...además que si renuncias a medio camino, voy a subirlo al Facebook" Dijo Kotori viendo con los brazos cruzados

"..." En silencio, Shidou bajo la cabeza lamentando

"Aparte que no creo que onee-chan diga algo, sino pueda que te pide que lo hagan de nuevo" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"…." En silencio, Shidou agarro el control lamentándose de esto.


	2. Date y segundo encuentro

**Nuevo capítulo, lo siento la demora xd, pero la universidad me ha mantenido ocupado xd, en fin, los comentarios xd:**

 **A Hiroshiii: Gracias por comentar xd, de Origami jajajaaja seria interesante xd, de Mio…..digamos que si aparecerá xd**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, del video Jajajaja, talvez lo ponga xd**

 **Ademas gracias a los dos anteriores por darle Follow y favorito xd**

 **Ahora el capítulo xd**

* * *

 **Y el opening xd**

 **OST: Date A Live- OP 1**

Suena la música, a lo que se a la tierra de tierra 2, pero entre interferencias se ve a tierra 1. Pero en eso cambia hacia las imágenes del primer terremoto espacial

Narradora: Una simple búsqueda por su hermanita, se convirtió en una nueva misión para un pequeño cazador

A lo que se ve la silueta desnuda de Tohka

Narradora: Enamorar a los seres llamados espiritus…una misión de vida o muerte

Y luego la silueta desnuda de Origami

Para finalizar con la vista de la tierra 1

A lo que luego se muestra el nombre del fanfic

 **Dare mo ga utsumuku machi**

En alguna zona de las ruinas de Japón, se ve a Shidou con su armadura de guardián, mirando el horizonte, a la vez que una línea divide la pantalla del lado superior izquierdo al lado inferior derecho y por debajo se le puede ver en su uniforme de invierno

 **（** **Dead or Alive** **）**

A lo que pasa una briza que le hace levanta su pelo

 **Kawaita kaze fukinuketeku**

A lo que se ve a la chica espíritu en su vestido astral mirando el horizonte, a la vez que una línea divide la pantalla del lado superior izquierdo al lado inferior derecho y se le ve por el otro extremo que llevaba una armadura de titán

 **Hikari motometa hitomi**

En eso se puede ver una calle de la ciudad, pero con otra línea entrecruzada del lado superior izquierdo al lado inferior derecho, y caminando, sale Kotori, Blanc y Noire, con la línea diferenciando sus formas guardianes con las civiles

 **（** **Dead or Alive** **）**

 **Utsuru no ha zetsubou dake**

En una planicie lleno de cuerpos de colmena, se ve a Origami, pero con linea atravesando la parte baja y solo viéndose lo que parecía ser un laboratorio

 **Dare ni mo todokanai sakebi**

Al frente de un santuario, se puede ver a una niña, de como 14 a 15 años, de cabello medio azulado-celeste, llevando una gabardina verde abierta, con la capucha alzada y teniendo unas orejas de conejo. Y por detrás una figura negra vigilándola, con si un ángel protector fuera

 **Sagasu sono te de tomete**

En medio de una masacre, con varios cuerpos armados con espadas o armas de fuego, una chica, de como 16 a 17 años, usando un vestido gotico de color negro con algo de anarjando-medio rojo, estaba de espalda, a lo que voltea y se le ve que un ojo era un reloj dorado y da una sonrisa macabra

 **Nani mo kamo kowareta sekai de**

En eso le ve a la chica espíritu luchando contra las AST

 **Wake mo wakaranai mama ni**

Rápidamente cambia a Origami en modo guardián, luchando contra horadas de Vex y…colmena

 **Fureta yasashisa ga mada kowakute**

En eso le ve un atardecer, se ve a la chica espíritu (En su vestido astral) con Origami (En su modo guardián) de espaldas con la linea travesando la pantalla del lado superior izquierdo al lado inferior derecho, y viendo al lado de la chica espíritu una ciudad de tierra 2, y por el de Origami de tierra 1, además que se ve que Tohka lleva por debajo de la línea una armadura de titán, y Origami…lo que parecía ser una falda de bodas?

 **Ana no aita kokoro no sukima**

En eso se le ve pelando las AST contra un…¿conejo-titere gigante?

 **Umete kureru hito ha kimi nano?**

Después se ve a la chica espíritu (En vestido astral) con Origami (En su modo guardián) luchando contra la chica de vestido gótico

Para despues aparecer Shidou mirando la pantalla

 **Erande Date A Live**

Al final, se ve a Shidou, cargando a una desmayada Origami, viendo a la chica espíritu en el cráter de aquella fecha…

* * *

 **17 de abril, tierra-1.7:50. Ciudad Great thinker (Ruinas de Nueva Tokyo)**

En una de las viejas gigantes torres de transmisión, en medio de todo el frio y nieve, de la que una vez fue una de las más grandes ciudades de la humidad, estaba Shidou sentado mirando la ahora gigante capital de la nueva libertad, la cual se extendía entre las ruinas, con varias siendo usadas ahora como vivienda y algo restauradas, y varios cruceros cabales volando encima de la ciudad

"Ahh….." Susurro Shidou echándose en el piso

(En qué piensas guardián) Apareciendo a su costado, dijo su Espectro curioso

"Yo…en nada…" Dijo Shidou mirando el cielo oscuro

(Je) Rio su espectro, a lo que aterrizo en el suelo y continuo

(Fue una semana dura)

"Si" Respondio Shidou en un tono sincero

(Je primero espíritus, luego ángeles caídos con lucha incluida…hasta hay otras razas sobrenaturales… je que loco) Continúo su espectro impresionado

"Si, esto fue mi semana más extraña" Respondio Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que cerró los ojos y hablo en un tono molesto

"Pero…¿Cómo Kotori pudo…?" En eso, su rada indico un objetivo aliado, y vio que Blanc estaba subiendo por el viejo elevador del costado de la torre

Blanc, debe estar en guardia Pensó mientras se levantaba, para luego caminar hacia la entrada del elevador, donde llego este y Blanc salio caminando

"Hey Blanc" Saludándolo, dijo Shidou alegremente

"Shidou" En un tono seco, respondió Blanc mientras caminaba

"De patrulla" Continuando, dijo Shidou siguiéndolo

"Algo haci" Respondio Blanc, a lo que llego a un pequeño panel en el centro de la torre, donde lo abrió para comenzar a operarlo

"Solo me mandaron a reactivar esta sonda" Continuo el psionico mientras lo reactivaba

(La tormenta anterior la había desactivado) Dijo el espectro de Blanc apareciendo

"¿De qué era esa sonda?" Pregunto Issei curioso

"Meteorológica… creo…mejor que te lo diga Link" Respondio Blanc operando la sonda

(Sonda meteorológica en caso de tormentas) Dijo su espectro de nombre Link, a lo que lo Blanc termino de operar la sonda dando un suspiro

"Ehh…" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Es increíble lo tanto que mejoraron este lugar en tan solo 5 años" Continuo mirando la ciudad

"Es solo un comienzo" Respondio Blanc en un tono calmado

(Los puertos esta ya contrayendo los cruceros, siendo que el quinto lote saldrá en un par de meses) Dijo Link volando

"¿Mas cruceros?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

"Las que robamos no serán suficientes en caso que vuelva los cabales" Dijo Blanc en un tono serio

"Ok…pero….aguantan todo el frio y todo eso" Intentando cambiar de tema, dijo Shidou sonriendo

"Uno se acostumbra" Respondio Blanc en un tono calmado

"Aunque se debió construir criaderos profundos para empollar a los huevos" Continuo algo pensativo

"Je, los bebes" Dijo Shidou sonriendo

"Sip" Asintió Blanc calmado

"Aun me sorprende que tu especie sea ovíparo" Continuo Shidou en un tono algo incomodo

"Es….más por nuestra evolución" Dijo Blanc alzando los hombros

(Capacidades psionicas se activan en el 3 mes de incubación, siendo muy inestables, si estuviera en el cuerpo de la madre podría causar complicaciones nerviosas) Comento Link en un tono sabiondo

"Exacto" Dijo Blanc sonriendo

"Je, como su buena memoria" Dijo Shidou riendo

"Es un don y una maldición" Respondio Blanc algo intranquilo

"¿Por?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Alguna vez te has preguntado con es estar un día frotando tranquilamente y al próximo ser sacado como un pez fuera del agua mientras te agarra de una pierna para pesarte y todo tipo de exámenes traumante" Dijo Blanc algo molesto

"No" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Aparte del trauma del cascaron….uffff" Dijo Blanc, para terminar temblando

"Je" Riendo, susurro Shidou con una sonrisa picara

"Mierda me lo has hecho recordar" Dijo Blanc molesto mientras le daba en un golpe en el brazo a Shidou

"Ya, ya, ya" Intentando tranquilizarlo, dijo Shidou, a lo que dijo

"Cambiando de tema…¿Alguna vez…te ha mentido Rom o Ram?"

"A que te refieres" Respondio Blanc en un tono amenazante

"No, nada malo" Dijo Shidou nervioso alzando las manos, a lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"Solo que Kotori me estaba ocultando algo…y no sé cómo reaccionar"

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Blanc algo pensativo y calmándose

"Ahh… ¿Es grave?" Pregunto curioso

"Algo haci" Respondio Shidou sobándose la nuca

"Ok…" Dijo Blanc en un tono calmado, a lo que continuo algo enojado

"Unas veces Ram me ocultado algo, siendo Rom su cómplice y guardando el secreto" Acto seguido dio un suspiro bajando el enojo, y continuo

"Pero al final….bueno son tus hermanos y tienes que aguantarlos"

"Je…entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo algo mas tranquilo

"Adivinare….Kotori robo o rompió algo" Por su parte, dijo Blanc en un tono mas amigable

"No, eso no" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Hummm" Susurro Blanc en un tono pensativo, a lo que dijo

"Te oculto tu tarea"

"No" Respondio Shidou negando con la cabeza

"Comió todo los dulce" Dijo Blanc intentando adivinar

"Tampoco" Respondio Shidou negandolo

"Pinto o destruyo algo y culpo a Origami" Dijo Blanc en un tono de convencimiento

"Menos…" Respondio Shidou bajando la cabeza

"Ahhh…me rindió" Dijo Blanc dando un suspiro, a lo que Shidou solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa

"En fin" Continuando, dijo Blanc mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor

"Voy a continuar con mis labores…nos vemos Shidou" Continuo en un tono sereno mientras entra al ascensor

"Ok" Respondio Shidou, a lo que Blanc descendió y Shidou se echaba de nuevo

"Ahhh que día" Susurro viendo las estrellas

* * *

 **20 de abril 12:00, miércoles, con Shidou**

"Itsuka" Acercándose a Shidou, dijo un estudiante random

"Ah sí" Respondio Shidou

"Kaichou te llama" Dijo el estudiante random para luego retirarse

"Ahh ok" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Je, enojaste a la reina tsundere" A su costado comento Tomomachi riendo

"No…creo" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"Mejor ve que luego se molesta y…" Dijo Tomomachi aun riendo

"Si….ya se lo que sigue" Dijo Shidou parándose molesto

* * *

 **5 minutos después, afueras del consejo estudiantil**

"Ahh" En la puerta que daba al consejo, suspiro Shidou nervio, a lo que toco la puerta

Toc toc

"Adelante" Una voz respondió, a lo que Shidou abrió la puerta, siendo que tras ella estaba Uni con una mirada algo seria

"Buenas Uni-san" Dijo Shidou saludándola con respeto

"Itsuka sempai" Respondio Uni asintiendo con también respeto

"Onee-chan esta al fondo" Continuo mientras señalaba la habitación improvisada del fondo

"ok" Respondio Shidou nervioso, a lo que comenzó a caminar, pero antes de llegar, vio a Blanc salir de la habitación algo nervioso

"Blanc" Acercándose a su amigo, dijo Shidou en un tono amigable

"Shidou, ve rápido que esta algo molesta" Respondio Blanc mientras caminaba hacia la salida

"Ok" Respondio Shidou nervioso, a lo que llego a la puerta

"Ahh" Suspiro intranquilo, a lo que toco la puerta

Toc toc

"Adelante" Respondieron por detrás de la puerta

"Ok" Dijo Shidou, lo que entro, estando adentro Noire, en su apariencia humana con el uniforme del cole, sentada en un pequeño escritorio, donde algunos papeles estaban acomodados, y a su costado esta otra chica, que parecía un clon de Origami, pero tenía el cabello hasta la nuca y de color plata, con ojos azul cobalto, vistiendo el uniforme del cole y llevando una Tablet en una mano, además de tener una mirada seria

"Buenas tardes Latsis-Kaichou, Jinguji-vicekaichou" Dijo Issei inclinándose en un angulo de 90 grados, ya que delante de él esta Noire, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil también conocida como la reina tsundere del cole, y la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Kei Jinguji, mano derecha de Noire, siendo también una caída e igual mano derecha de Noire y dueña de varias compañías que tiene en la tierra

"Itsuka, tome asiento" Con seriedad, dijo Noire con una mirada penetrante

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou con miedo sentándose

"Ah…últimamente eh visto que pasas mucho tiempo en el laboratorio de Fisica…y que tu hermana Kotori ha….venido frecuentemente" Continuo Noire con seridad

"Si…." Respondio Shidou nervioso, a lo que continuo

"Eh los temas actuales no los entiendo bien y la profesora Murasame-san me ha dado…."

"Eres malo para fingir….guardián" Con seriedad y en un tono amenazante dijo Noire, a la vez que por algun motivo, un rayo chocaba contra la ventana, y Shidou habia jurado en su mente ver a Noire y Kei en sus formas verdaderas por un segundo

"…." En silencio, Shidou solo se quedó nervioso

"No está grabando" Continuo el peliazul intentando sonar serio

"Hay algo que me están ocultado tu familia con mi sede…y sabes bien que el tratado que firme con tu….gobierno indicaba saber todas las actividades donde mi casa vivirá" Por su parte e ignorándolo, dijo Noire, a lo que miro a Kei y dijo

"Kei, informe" A lo que ella dijo con seriedad

"Hace 9 días se recibió a una nueva profesora…la cual su historial era un archivo editado nivel 10, además que el profesor de física ahora para todo el rato en el salón de profesores, y la sala de física ha sido…remodelada con tecnología de la vanguardia…"

"Si….tengo entendido" Respondio Shidou super-nervioso

"Entonces…quiero que me resuelvas esa duda" Dijo Noire viéndolo con una mirada penetrante

"humm" Casi atragantándose, susurro Shidou con puro temor, a lo que dio un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse y dijo nervioso

"Bueno….me creerías si los terremotos especiales son creados por chicas mágicas"

"¿Chicas mágicas?" Pregunto Kei dudando

"Bueno, puede tener algo de sentido" Comento Noire en un tono convincente

"¿Me crees?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

"Deje bien en claro que detesto las mentirías" Dijo Noire con seriedad mientras el misterioso rayo pasaba de nuevo, con Shidou jurando de nuevo verlas a en sus verdaderas formas

"Eso y que Blanc te vio" Y tras un suspiro dijo Noire en un tono calmado

"¿Blanc me vi…?" Impactado, dijo Shidou, a lo que Kai mostro una imagen en la Tablet donde se veía el encuentro de Shidou con la espíritu

"Eso contesta tu pregunta" Dijo Kei en un tono serio

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou impactado, a lo que pregunto

"¿Cómo?"

"Al parecer tu hermana no era la única en no estar en los refugios" Dijo Noire sonriendo, a lo que Kei cambio de imagen, mostrando a Rom y Ram escondidos entre en un edificio, aunque asustados….y con Blanc….furioso

"Kotori sale a la misma hora que Rom y Ram….ahhh también salieron" Dijo Shidou dando un suspiro

"Según esto, al parecer si" Dijo Kei en un tono algo más calmado

"Joder…esto..." Sintiéndose tonto, dijo Shidou, pero Noire se le quedo susurrando molesta

"hummm"

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Porque tu raza siempre se lleva lo mejor" Dijo Noire molesta

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Primero la gran máquina y ahora tiene chicas mágicas, en serio" Dijo Noire fastidiada, a lo que continuo

"Por qué no nos da algo bueno a nosotros los Eliksni, tenemos más ojos y extremidades que estos momos" A la vez, Kei asentía a las palabras de su arconte

"Eh…aún estoy presente" Sintiéndose incomodo, dijo Shidou, a lo que continuo

"Y no es para tanto"

"Solo lo dices por ser un humano" Dijo Noire molesta

"Je, estoy seguro que si tú lo fueras lo entenderías" Respondio Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"Je si lo fuera podría dominarlos con facilidad" Dijo Noire en un tono de superioridad

"Sería como una diosa sobre ellos" Continuo con su ego en alto

"Je" Por su parte, Shidou solo dio una pequeña carcajada

"Aunque ahora sentí una extraña sensación de viento " Dijo Noire incomoda, como si un yo de ella estornudase en algún lugar

"Volviendo al tema" Girando al cabeza, dijo Noire con seriedad, a lo que continuo con seriedad

"Me dices que los terremotos espaciales son creados por esas chicas mágicas"

"Si…aunque se llaman espíritus" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"Espíritus…" Susurro Noire pensativa

"¿Son almas en pena o algo haci?" Pregunto Kei curiosa

"No, están vivos, pero creo que tiene una energía extraña que le dan esos poderes" Respondio Shidou ya algo más tranquilo

"Interesante" Susurro Kei asintiendo

"En fin…no veo mucho que me interese con eso asunto" Dijo Noire en un tono tranquilo

"ahh…en…" Ya algo más tranquilo, dijo Shidou, pero Noire dijo

"Pero igual quiero hablar con quien esté a cargo de ese problema"

"Bien…le diré que te envié un mensaje" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"Excelente" Respondio Noire mientras se acostaba en su asiento

"Entonces ya me puedo retirar" Dijo Shidou parándose

"Si, no veo problema" Dijo Noire mientras Kei sacaba los almuerzos

"ok, gracias" Dijo Shidou, mientras salía de la habitación

'Ahh que susto' Pensó mientras llegaba al pasadizo

'Pero ahora debo concentrarme en…' Continuo pensando, pero en eso….

"Chi…." A su costado, susurro Origami muy, pero muy cerca de Shidou

"Ahhh" Saltando, grito Shidou impactado

"Chi…." Mirándolo, continuo susurrando Origami con una mirada algo molesta pero kawaii

"O-ori-gami" Tartamudeando, dijo Shidou impactado

"Nii-chan" Acercando mas a él, dijo Origami, estando casi pegados contra la pared

"¿Que hacías fuera de la….?" Nervioso, dijo Shidou, pero Origami intervino molesta

"¿Para qué te llamo la tsundere cuatro ojos?"

"Ah con Noire-Kaichou…. no nada" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Hummm" Susurro Origami sospechando en un tono kawaii, pero luego dio un suspiro y dijo

"Bueno…te creo"

"Jeje" Por su parte, Shidou solo sonrió nervioso

"Aparte…" Pero, continuando dijo Origami viéndolo, a lo que continuo

"Hoy podemos ir a una cita"

"¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou sorprendido

"Kotori-chan va a quedarse revisando sus armas y no quiere que la molesten" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Y pensaba en salir contigo" Continuo agarrándole de la mano

"Ah…yo…" Dudando, respondió Shidou, y en reacción, Origami puso una mirada triste mientras decia

"¿No puedes?"

"Ahh no, si puedo" Y aceptando al final, dijo Shidou derrotado

"Bien" Sonriendo, dijo Origami, para dar luego media vuelta y decir

"Voy a avanzar con mis tareas hasta que toque la campana, nos vemos en la estación del tren"

"Nos vemos…onii-chan" Y decir con una sonrisa kawaii mientras salia corriendo

"Je" Por su parte, susurro Shidou sonriendo

* * *

 **3 p.m. Estación de trenes**

Tras el término de las clases, Shidou fue hacia la estación del tren, donde se sentó en una banca a espera a Origami

"Ah…" Susurro el peliazul pensativo

(Hoy me huele una buena noche) Comento su espectro con una sonrisa

"Si…" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

"Y ya has pensado un buen nombre" Continuo Shidou en un tono amable

(De eso, bueno…creo que prefería algo como una letra u otra cosa) Respondio su espectro en un tono amigable, ya que desde el encuentro con la chica espíritu, Shidou decido dar un nombre fijo a su espectro, el cual al final acepto

"Hummm, que tal JJ" Dijo Shidou pensativo

(JJ, puede ser) Respondio su espectro como si estuviera sonriendo

"Ya está, serás JJ" Dijo Shidou en un tono feliz

(Bueno…esta mejor que el que le puso Jorge a Cinco) Respondio su espectro en un tono feliz

"Espera…¿en serio Jorge-sensei llamo a su espectro cinco?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

"Si" Respondio su espectro algo apenado

"Joder, eso no me…." Respondio Shidou, pero en eso sono su telefono

(Llamada) Comento su espectro

"De…" Dijo Shidou mientras sacaba su teléfono

(Kotori) Respondio su espectro, a lo que Shidou se quedó mirando su teléfono

"Ah…ponla" Y tras un suspiro, dijo aceptando la llamada, a lo que la voz de Kotori se escuchó por el comunicador

(Haci que vas de cita)

"Me estabas espiando" Dijo Shidou algo molesto

(Onee-chan me comento que iba a salir) Respondio Kotori en un tono coloquial

"Ahhh…Origami…" Susurro Shidou algo molesto

(Pero bueno, creo que será una buena forma de medir tu avance) Añadió Kotori en un tono caprichoso

"Ahhh como digas" Aceptando, respondió Shidou tras un suspiro

(Aparte…cierta arconte se enteró de los espíritus…no Shidou) Y continuando, dijo Kotori en un tono algo….molesto con seriedad

"Estaba en el contrato….ahh no podía hacer nada" Respondio Shidou algo molesto también

(Bueno….por suerte los altos mandos aceptaron la solicitud….pero ahora tengo a dos invitados acompañándome) Dijo Kotori algo molesta

"Dos….creí que Noire…." Dijo Shidou sorprendió, pero en eso

(Fácilmente te olvidas la cosa Shidou) Del comunicador, vino la voz de Blanc, cosa que dejo impactado a Shidou

"Blanc…tu…" Susurro el peliazul impacatado

(Nueva libertad exige participación en toda activa de la vanguardia y aliados) Dijo Blanc con seriedad en su voz, dejando a Shidou callado por un momento, a lo que respondio

"Entiendo"

(Si él y la arconte) Dijo Kotori fastidiada

(Es Noire) Dijo Noire molesta

(Como sea) Respondio Kotori molesta

"¿Kaichou?" Pregunto Shidou sorprendido

(Je, debo admitir Itsuka que esta nave es impresionante) Comento Noire posiblemente mirando la nave

"Eh…me…" Dándose cuenta que estaba siendo ignorado, dijo Shidou con una gota en su frente

(Pero no se compara con mi nave más rápida, el Fury Demon) Continuo Noire sonriendo

(Tu queche fragata…va) Respondio Kotori en un tono de burla

(Para tu información el Fraximus cuenta con dos docenas de torretas de misiles, 3 docenas de laceres y un haz bajo la manga, aparte de medir 900 metros) Continúo la loli en un tono de superioridad

(Así) Respondio Noire en un tono retador, a lo que continuo

(Pues mi queche fragata cuanta con 4 docenas de torretas de misiles siva, 4 decenas de torreras laceres de choque, 2 escuadras de 5 caminantes vigilando y un super-cañon de éter, a y mide 1,2 kilómetros….y eso que no eh comentado de mis demas queches jajajaajaja)

(¿Ahh?) Susurro Kotori impresionada

(Claro ganador) Comento Blanc en un tono tranquilo

"Si…" Añadió Shidou nervioso

(No…tengo varias unidades Realizer y un teletrasportador y…) Dijo Kotori nerviosa y intentando defender su nave

"Mejor déjenlo ahí" Dijo Shidou nervioso

(Humm) Susurro Kotori molesta

(Bueno) Respondio Noire en un tono de superioridad

"Ah….me…" Dijo Shidou, pero en eso, intervino su espectro

(Guardián a la vista)

"Eh…Origami llego tan…" Dijo Shidou sorprendió, pero en eso vio a Origami al frente suyo

"Nii-chan" Dijo la peliblanca preocupada

"Ahh" Susurro Shidou impactado

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Origami preocupada

"No…. nada" Dijo Shidou asintiendo con la cabeza

"Hummm…ok" Respondio Origami asintiendo algo dudosa con la respuesta en un tono kawaii

"Uff" Susurro Shidou aliviado

"Aparte" Continuando, dijo Origami en un tono alegre

"¿Cómo me veo?" Continuo mientras daba una vuelta, ya que llevaba un negro vestido de lolita gótica, con un sombrerito kawaii negro, zapatos negros con medias largas, y una pequeña bolsa negra con una imagen de un corazón flechado

"Ah…" Susurro Shidou impactado

"Je siempre me pregunte como me vería de lolita gótica" Dijo Origami sonriendo

"Hermosa" Impactado, susurro Shidou con una mirada perdida

"¿Eh?" Y en respuesta, dijo Origami sonrojándose

"Ahh…digo te ves bien" Continuo Shidou moviendo la cabeza

"Ah…ah…ahh…gracias…nii-chan" Aun sonrojada, respondió Origami con algo de timidez

(Joder…no era Itsuka fría y algo peligrosa) Por el comunicador, comento Blanc impactado

"Es complicado" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero en eso Origami le agarro de la mano, y jalándolo, dijo con una sonrisa

"Ah…vamos nii-chan"

"¿Qué…?" Susurrro Shidou impactado, pero…

(Espera Shidou) Por el comunicador, dijo Kotori con seriedad….

* * *

 **En el Fraximus**

"Desde aquí elegiremos que responderá" Continuo la loli pelirroja desde el puente del Fraximus, con Blanc y Noire sentados a los costados en unas sillas de plástico

(En serio) Dijo Shidou molesto

"Probar con tu hermana mayor…no es algo inpsionico" Comento Blanc algo indignado por la prueba

"¿No es inhumano?" Pregunto Kotori confundida

"Soy un alien, no humano" Respondio Blanc algo molesto

"Ah verdad" Respondio Kotori asintiendo, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo

"Veamos que hay para escoger" Acto seguido, de la pantalla más grande, salieron tres opciones

①"Vamos a comprar" Ir de compras al centro comerciar

②"¿Quieres ir a los juegos?" Ir al arcade o al parque de diversiones

③"Vamos a hacer algo divertido" Ir a un hotel y tener sexo

"Hummm…elijan" Dijo Kotori, a lo que todos los presentes, Blanc y Noire desde sus celulares, eligieron…..la dos

"La dos" Susurro Kotori con una sonrisa picara

"La tres está fuera de lógica" Comento Blanc con seriedad

"Je, ni para sus especies" Respondio Kotori mirándolo

"La fecundación de los huevos de las mujeres debe realizarse tras estar muy enamorados y tener el permiso de los padres….o en un estallido de la época del apareamiento…aunque eso te condene si los padres lo ven como violación" Dijo Blanc con seriedad

"Hummm" Susurro Kotori insatisfecha

"Oh simplemente ganarle en un duelo contra toda su familia" Continuo Blanc cruzando los brazos

"En mi caso debe antes hacerse el ritual de apareamiento" Por su parte, dijo Noire con una pequeña sonrisa

"Y que la mujer haya engordado lo suficiente para el pase de eter" Continuo con seriedad

"Ehh me refirió a tener sexo por diversión" Dijo Kotori algo extrañada

"Entonces debes hacer el ritual de excitación da" Respondio Noire en un tono de obviedad

"Si no es para la fecundación de los huevos, entonces la mujer debe usar un anticonceptivo para evitar que la jalea masculina llegue a los huevos" Dijo Blanc aun serio

"O simplemente botar los huevos, aparte que haci ya hay para el desayuno" Añadió en un tono sincero, dejando a muchos extrañados

"ok…" Dijo Kotori perturbada, a lo que dio un respiro y dijo

"Shidou, repite lo que te diga"

* * *

 **Devuelta con Shidou**

"ok" Respondio Shidou tras un suspiro cansado, a lo que dijo

"¿Quieres ir a los juegos?"

"Claro nii-chan" Respondio Origami con una gran sonrisa

(uff) Susurraron todos del puente de la nave tranquilizándose

"¿Al árcade de siempre?" Pregunto Origami con curiosidad

"Por qué no" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa

"Bien, vamos" Dijo Origami sonriendo, a lo que salieron a dicha dirección, sin darse cuenta que tres de sus compañeras las mirada

"Es no es Itsuka con Itsuka" Dijo la más alta del grupo

"Si, aunque es algo confuso de decirlo" Dijo una de cabello marrón

"Qué raro" Dijo una de pelo negro con lentes

* * *

 **En el árcade**

Round two

Desde una máquina de peleas, Shidou y Origami estaban jugando tranquilamente

"Je nada mal" Susurro Shidou en un tono amigable

"Eh practico onii-chan" Respondio Origami con una pequeña sonrisa

"Se…" Dijo Shidou sonriendo, pero en eso

Ahhhh

k.O Player two Win

Origami le gano

"Joder…no me lo esperaba" Dijo Shidou sorprendido

"Fue divertido" Respondio Origami sonriendo

(Je, shidou…) Por el auricular, escucho a Blanc riendo

"¿Qué?" Dijo Shidou molesto

(jajajaa, Blanc-sempai, tienes razón, Shidou está molesto por que le gano una chica en un juego de pelea…jajaja) Comento Kotori riendo

"No es divertido" Respondio Shidou molesto

(Jajajaja, encima lo dice) Dijo Noire riendo

"Hasta usted Kaichou" Dijo Shidou con una gota en su frente

(Que, es divertido ver perder a alguien jajaja) Respondio Noire riendo

"Hummmm" Susurro Shidou molesto, lo que se giró hacia los demás juegos

"Ah…Origami" Dijo en un tono calmado

"Ah nii-chan" Respondio Origami voltenado

"Vamos a los juegos de disparos" Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

"oK" Respondio Origami con una sonrisa mientras lo seguía

(Disparos…espera, hoy Uni…) Por su parte, susurro Noire sospechando

Mientras tanto, Shidou y Origami habia llegado a una maquina de disparos, la cual estaba rodeada de varias personas

"Increíble"

"Joder es toda una pro"

"¿Cómo puede tener esa calificación?"

Entre ellos sonaron esas palabras todas impactados, a lo que Shidou se fijó que pasa

AHHHH

Complete stage 121

Desde la maquina, sono el juego mientras todos se quedaban impactados

"Ufff…facil" Y usándola, estaba Uni con una sonrisa de confianza

"Uni-san" Susurro Shidou sorprendió, a lo que Uni volteo y dijo

"Ahh Itsukas-sempais" A lo que termino el juego y se acercó a sus sempais

"¿Qué hacen por estos rincones?" Pregunto con curiosidad

"Venimos en una cita" Agarrándole del brazo a Shidou, dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"Ok…" Respondio Uni algo sorprendida

"¿Y tú?" Pregunto Origami entrecerrando un poco sus ojos

"Revisando mi puntería" Dijo Uni con su ego en alto, cosa que hizo molestar a Origami

"Creo que con eso sería suficiente" Continuo mientras sacaba su celular

"Bueno, les deseo suerte" A lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

"ok" Respondio Shidou asintiendo, pero Origami solo se quedó viéndola con disgusto

"Humm"

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunto Shidou preocupado

"No, nada" Respondio Origami cruzando los brazos algo molesta pero kawaii

(Parece que Itsuka aún no se recupera de su derrota contra Uni) Comento Blanc en un tono burlon

(Que te derrote una caída con un francotirador 20 veces seguidas no es algo de olvidar) Dijo Kotori algo molesta

(Va solo están celosos del poder de mi hermanita) Dijo Noire con orgullo

(Si….) Dijieron Kotori y Blanc algo nerviosos

"Jejeje" Por su parte, Shidou se rio, pero en eso sintió que le agarraban del brazo

"Nii-chan" Dijo Origami llamándolo algo molesta

"Ahhh" Susurro Shidou volteando a verla, quien era la que le agarraba el brazo

"Te estaba llamando" Continuo la peliblanca molesta

"Ahh…lo siento" Con una sonrisa de disculpa, dijo Shidou

"Estaba pesando en algunas cosas" Continuo con una mirada algo nerviosa

"Hummm" En respuesta, susurro Origami algo molesta pero kawaii, a lo que sono su estomago y dijo

"Tengo hambre"

"Entonces…vamos a comer" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa

"Si" Alegremente respondió Origami casi saltando

* * *

 **En el camino**

(Nada mal la haces Shidou) Mientras caminaba por la calle, comento Kotori a su hermano mayor

(Pero si cuentas que es su trigesima cita del año…) Añadio Blanc en un tono burlon

(Ya tiene experiencia) Dijo Noire en un tono amistoso y algo de respeto

"Je…al tiempo…" Respondio Shidou sonriendo….

Pero en eso…

UUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu La alarma de terremoto espacial había sonado

"¡En serio!" Grito Origami molesta

"Origami cálmate" Agarrandole de los hombros, dijo Shidou con seriedad

"Hummm…" En respuesta, Origami solo susurro algo molesta

(Aunque onee-chan se moleste, pero tendrás que dejarla en el refugio Shidou) Por el auricular, comento Kotori

"Se…." Respondio Shidou algo molesto

"Eh, Origami" Continuo mirando a Origami

"Si nii-chan" Respondio Origami obedientemente

"Ve yendo al refugio que debo hacer algo" Dijo Shidou en un tono y mirada seria

"¿Hacer que?" Pregunto Origami curiosa y algo molesta

"Ehh, recuerda lo que hablamos con Kotori" Dijo Shidou, pero solo hizo molestar un poco a Origami, quien agarrándole del brazo, dijo

"Entonces te acompaño"

"No…yo solo puedo" En respuesta, dijo Shidou negando con la cabeza

"Hummm" Susurro Origami insatisfecha

"Luego salimos" Dijo Shidou en un tono suplicante

"Humm ok" Cediendo, dijo Origami algo molesta

"Bien" Dijo Shidou, a lo que Origami fue hacia el refugio

"Con cuidado nii-chan" Dijo mientras se alejaba

"No te preocupes" Respondio Shidou a la vez que Origami entraba en un refugio cercano

"¿Dónde es?" Pregunto Shidou mirando hacia la calle

(En tu cole) Respondio Kotori en un tono pícaro

"En serio" Susurro Shidou corriendo hacia un callejo abandonado que convenientemente esta cerca, acto seguido invoco a su espectro y cambio a su equipo de guardián, para luego entrar por una entrada secreta de la vanguardia e invocar su colibrí y salir directo hacia su cole

(Eso si es extrañamente conveniente) En el trayecto, comento JJ en un tono pensativo

"¿Por?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

(Bueno, al fin de cuentas esta en territorio conocido da) Respondio su espectro en un tono de obviedad

"Humm, no lo había pensado" Dijo Shidou sobándose el mentón

"En fin, cuando falta para el terremoto" Continuo con seriedad

(Haber….terremoto en, según las ondas…..como en aproximadamente 10 minutos) Respondio JJ en un tono sabiondo

"Ok...suficiente tiempo" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa confiada

* * *

 **9:55 segundos después**

(5 se…) Tras casi ese tiempo, dijo JJ, pero en eso…

BOOOOOOOM Todo tembló mientras el sonido de explosión inundo todo el túnel

"Ahhhh" Sorprendido, grito Shidou mientras se chocaba contra un pilar, causando una pequeña explosión y terminando clavado

"¡En serio!" Grito mientras se desclavaba

(Shidou, el espíritu ya ha aparecido, y es princess, joder el mismo de la vez pasada) Dijo Kotori por el auricular

"Si…me di cuenta" Respondio Shidou malhumorado

(En fin, por suerte la salida está a tu costado) Dijo Kotori, a lo que Shidou volteo y vio que al frente de donde se había chocado, está la salida

"Joder, eso no me lo esperaba" Dijo Shidou impactado

(Jajajaa, llegaste al lugar exacto jajajaja) Dijo Blanc riendo

"Jajaja" Respondio Shidou molesto

Acto seguido fue hacia la salida, que para su mala suerte eran escaleras

"¿Por qué poner escaleras en una salida?" Dijo molesto

(Seguridad da) Dijo Noire en un tono burlón

(Jajaja, buena esa Noire-sempai) Dijo Kotori, a lo que chocaron los cinco

"jajaaja" Por su parte, dijo Shidou en un tono molesto, a lo que comenzó a subir las escaleras, llegando a una puerta secreta al costado de los contenedores de basura de la escuela

"Bueno, me esperaba algo más…adecuado" Comento Shidou viendo al su alrededor

(Je que esperabas, la salida de los de mantenimiento) Dijo Blanc riendo

"Al menos eso" Contesto Shidou algo nervioso

(Al menos botaron toda la basura temprano) Comento JJ también algo nervioso

(Lo que sea, princess ha entrado en la escuela, en si…..déjame triangular…en la clase 2-4)

"¡Mi clase!" Dijo Shidou impactado

(Joder, solo espero que no hagan destrozos) Comento Noire con seriedad

(Por que siento que no será haci) Dijo Blanc algo nervioso

"No se…" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso, a lo que vio por detrás las chicas del AST volando

(Fuerzas del AST) Dijo JJ algo alarmado

(Joder, Shidou escóndete rápido) Dijo Kotori alarmada

"Entendido" Respondio el peliazul, a lo que rápidamente entro al edificio

"Humm" Susurro Shidou mientras caminaba por la sala de mantenimiento, a lo que salió hacia el pasadizo y se dirigió a su aula

"Kotori ¿Qué sabemos de ese espíritu?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

(Humm, su nombre código es princess, apariencia de una chica de 17 años, pelo negro medio morado, ojos morados….y que su ángel, su arma, es una espada que hace cortes en forma de haz de energía con gran fuerza de corte…. nada mas) Dijo Kotori en un tono serio

"Humm, entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

(Sera mejor tener cuidado, no sabemos que humor tendrá) Dijo JJ en un tono algo serio, a lo que Shidou asintió, y al poco tiempo llego a dicha aula

"En posicion" Dijo Shidou apoyándose en la pared cercana a la puerta

(Detecto a la espíritu…será mejor entrar con cuidado) Dijo JJ con precaución

"Entendido" Respondio Shidou, a lo que desactivando su casco, entro al aula

Y ahí, justo encima de su asiento esta la espíritu-chica de pelo negro con el extraño vestido sentada con una rodilla levantada.

"Nu?" Susurro al girar y ver a Shidou

"Hey Ho..." Levantando su mano, dijo Shidou , pero en eso la niña agitó su mano, y un rayo negro pasó junto cerca a la mejilla de Shido.

Un momento después, la puerta de la sala de clase, las ventanas en el pasillo y el pasillo se hicieron añicos con gran estruendo acompañadas por una nube de humo.

"OK…." Impactado, susurro Shidou, mientras oia gritar a Noire por el atavoz y reir a Blanc

Aparte que para su suerte el escudo recibió todo el daño trasero, a lo rápidamente hablo

"Oye…espera ¡No soy tu enemigo!"

"Mientes tu uniforme es pareció al de ellas" Dijo al espíritu molesta y una mirada de pocos amigos

(Es una armadura de cazador, no una tecnología humana actual) Comento JJ, quien volva cerca de Shidou y logro evitar la explosión

"Ok ser de metal…pero debes ser..." Dijo la espíritu molesta, pero Shidou negó con la cabeza y dijo en un tono calmado

"Ellas son….digámoslo mis enemigas o algo haci…pero el punto que no son mis aliadas"

"Entonces ¿quién eres tú?" Pregunto la espíritu con desconfianza

"... Ahh, yo soy…" Dijo Shidou en un tono calmado, pero…

(Espera un momento) Dijo Kotori interrumpiéndolo

* * *

 **En el Fraximus**

① "Soy Shido Itsuka ¡Vine a salvarte!"

② "Sólo soy un cazador indefenso por favor no me mates".

③ "Antes de pedir el nombre de alguien, diga su propia por primera vez"

Salieron las opciones en la pantalla

"Bien elijan" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de confianza

(No sé si tienes al personal adecuado hermanita) Dijo Shidou algo desconfiado

"Va, se algo más confiado hermano, que aquí tenemos a…" Dijo Kotori, pero fue interrumpido por Noire

"Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte, solo di los nombres" Dijo la tsundere con seriedad, a lo que los demás miembros del puente se deprimieron

"Ok…" Respondio Kotori, y tras un suspiro amargo dijo

"Kawagoe, Mikimoto, Shiizaki, Nakatsugawa y Minowa" A la vez que señalaba a cada uno del puente, los cuales parecía algo deprimidos y molestos por negársele sus entradas

"Bien ¿y el resultado?" Ignorándolos, dijo Noire con seriedad

"Fue la tres" Dijo Kotori asintiendo

"Arriesgado, pero que mas da" Respondio Noire en un tono calmado

"No sé, puede verse problemático" Comento Blanc cruzando los brazos

"Democracia manda" Dijo Noire sonriendo

"¿Tu gobierno es acaso democrático?" Pregunto Blanc sonriendo desafiantemente, a lo que Noire solo se cayó molesta

"En fin, Shidou ve por la tres" Por su parte, dijo Kotori

* * *

 **Volviendo con Shidou**

"Ok….ahh" Respondio Shidou dando un susurro a lo que continuo hacia la chica espíritu

"Antes de pedir el nombre, es más cortes decir el tuyo"

(Esa no era la frase) Dijo Kotori molesta

"La modifique un…" Dijo Shidou, pero en eso, la chica levanto la mano, y formando una bola de energia negra, la disparo hacia Shidou, bola que por ciento paso rozado por su mano antes de chocar contra el suelo, haciendo una gran explocion por detras

(AHHH, DEJEN DE DESTRUIR LA ESCUELA) Grito Noire furiosa

(Mala respuesta) Comento Blanc sonriendo

"Ultima advertencia. Si usted no tiene ninguna intención de contestarme, te voy a tratar como a un enemigo" Dijo la chica espiritu mientras formaba otra esfera en su palma

"Ok, ok" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo que continuo

"Shidou Itsuka, cazador promedio, sirvo al viajero y me gusta los hotdog" Dijo nervioso

Pero, y con pasos lentos, la chica espíritu se acercó

"... Nn?" Y ya serca susurro mientras miraba la cara de Shidou por un tiempo mientras levanta sus cejas.

"Hey, no hemos visto una vez antes de...?" Dijo la chica espiritu curiosa, a lo que Shidou asintió y dijo en un tono amigable

"Ah sí, este mes, cerca al centro comercial"

"Ohh si...Ahora lo recuerdo… Tú eres ese tipo que cargaba a esa chica mientras decias esas cosas extrañas" Dijo la chica reconociendo en un tono calmado, pero antes de cantar victoria, enderezo su mirada y dijo

"... Usted me dijo que no tenía intención de matarme… ¿quien te envio? ¿Está planeando para atacarme por la espalda después de bajar la guardia?"

"..." En silencio, Shidou se sintió molesto por la falta de fe de la chica, como si ella no confiaba en nada y en nadie….

"Los humanos son..." Dijo la chica con odio en su voz, pero…

"... No todos los humanos tratan de matarte" Intervino Shidou con seriedad

"..." Sorprendida, la chica se le quedo mirando impactada, a lo que tras unos segundos dijo

"¿No mientes?"

"Ahh, si digo la verdad" Respondio Shidou con seguridad en su voz

"La gente que he conocido, todos me dijeron que soy una amenaza, que yo debo a morir" Dijo la chica en un tono triste

"Usted no merece morí" Respondio Shidou con toda seguridad

"..." En silencio, la chica solo giro hacia atrás, y tras unos segundos volteo

"... Entonces. Si usted no tiene intención de matarme, ¿para qué propósito estás aquí?" Pregunto aun algo desconfiada

"Bueno, era pa…" Dijo Shidou pero…

(Shidou)

* * *

 **En el Fraximus**

"Elección" Dijo Kotori, a lo que las opciones aparecían.

① "Por supuesto, he venido a conocerte."

② "Lo que sea, que no importa lo hace."

③ "Es sólo una coincidencia"

Saliendo la 1

"Shidou lo tuyo" Dijo Blanc por el auricular

* * *

 **Con Shidou**

"Entendido" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa

(Hey esa es mi línea) Dijo Kotori molesta

"Yo vine para conocerte" Por su parte, dijo Shidou con confianza

"¿Para conocerme? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto la chica curiosa

* * *

 **En el Fraximus**

① "Tengo curiosidad acerca de ti."

② "Fue así que podríamos amarnos los unos a los otros."

③ "Tengo algo que quiero preguntarte."

Al mismo tiempo que dijo la chica, las nuevas obsiones salieron

"Nn ... ¿qué debemos….?" Dijo Kotori en un tono jugenton, pero..

"Itsuka, la uno" Grito Noire con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Con Shidou**

"Tengo curiosidad acerca de ti" Dijo Shidou sonriendo

(OYE) Molesta, dijo Kotori por el auricular

"Curiosidad….humm define humano" Dijo la chica espíritu

"Bueno….si quieres podemos conversar" Dijo Shidou en un tono inocente

"Ya sabes…hablar entre nosotros, contarnos historias y demás cosas" Continuo Shidou en un tono amigable

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro la chica espíritu algo intranquila

"Como sé que no rechazaras mis pensamientos…o me negaras hablar de…" Continúo mirándolo con seriedad

"Je, no te preocupes" Interrumpiendo Shidou con una sonrisa

"No te rechazare ni negare nada de ti" Continuo en un tono sincero

"…" En silencio, la chica dio la vuelta, a lo que volteo con una mirada algo nerviosa

"…Shidou ¿Era así no?" Dijo con algo de timidez

"Eh….Sí" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"¿Usted realmente no negar nada de mi….ni siquiera mi existencia?" Pregunto la chica curiosa

"Eh…digo Sí por supuesto" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

"¿Realmente?" Pregunto la chica espíritu en un tono sorprendida

"Si, realmente" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

"¿Realmente, realmente, realmente?" Pregunto la chica espíritu con esperanza

"Si, si de verdad no voy a negar su existencia" Dijo Shidou sonriendo con confianza

"Hummm" Pero la chica solo retrocedió un poco y levantando las cejas y cruzando los brazos, dijo molesta pero en un tono suave y kawaii

"¿Quién está tratando de engañar con esas palabras? baka, Baka"

"Espera, como ya he dicho, yo..." Dijo Shidou, pero la chica espíritu intervino

"...Pero ya sabes, eso" Y con una expresión algo cautelosa dijo

"No sé qué tipo de misión tiene, pero usted es el primer humano que quiere tener una conversación adecuada conmigo. Para obtener más información acerca de este planeta, podrías ser de utilidad"

"Entiendo…" Dijo Shidou asintiendo

"Bien, contigo consiguiere bastante información. Mm, eso es muy importante. La información es súper importante." Dijo la chica en un tono kawaii algo serio.

"Entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

(Buen trabajo… a los dos) Dijo Kotori en un tono algo amable

"..." Y en silencio, la chica comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente el aula en grandes saltos.

"Pero, si toma una acción sospechosa. Voy a abrir un túnel en su pecho" Ya en el otro lado del aula, dijo con seriedad

"... Está bien, entiendo" Respondio Shidou asintiendo, a lo que la chica se sento en un asintiendo y dijo

"Shidou"

"Si" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"¿Qué es este lugar? Es la primera vez que he visto un sitio como este" Pregunto la chica curiosa mirando al su alrededor

"Ah es un salón de clases de una escuela, un lugar donde los estudiantes de la misma edad que yo vamos a estudiar y aprender. Nos sentamos en esos escritorios, como este" Dijo Shidou señalando los asintiendos

"Guaoo" Dijo la chica sorprendida, a lo que continuo

"¿Todos estos se llenan de humanos?"

"Si , algo haci, aunque..." Dijo Shidou sonriendo, pero..

"Espera..." Interrumpiendo, dijo la chica espíritu

"... con el fin de tener una conversación con alguien, lo necesito eh" Continuo en un tono pensativo y dijo

"Shidou….¿Como quieres que me llame?

"... ¿Eh?" Susurro Shidou sin entender

"Dame un nombre" Pidió la chica en un tono calmado

"¿Y-yo?" Pregunto Shidou impactado

"Sí. No tengo planes de hablar con nadie más. No hay problema" Respondio la chica como si nada

* * *

 **En el Fraximus**

"Uwahh, otro gran problema ha llegado" Dijo Kotori rascó la cara

"... Hmm, ¿qué debemos hacer?" Comento Reine

"Je, situación complicada" Dijo Blanc con una pequeña carcajada, ya que todos los presentes no sabían que hacer

"Cálmate Shidou. No se apresure y diga un nombre raro" Por su parte, dijo Kotori a Shidou, quien asintió, y continuo

"Todo el mundo ¡Piensen en nombres para ella y enviarlos a mi terminal!" Acto seguido todos los presentes mandaron los nombres

" ... Kawagoe! ¿No es Misako el nombre de uno de sus ex!" Dijo Kotori molesta

"S-lo siento, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa..." Respondio la tripulante asintiendo

"Lo que sea, vamos a ver... ¿Urarakane? ¿Kimimoto?, ¿cómo se pronuncia esto?" Continúo Kotori viendo las respuestas, sin ninguna convenciéndole

"¡Capitána si la llamamos por su nombre!" Dijo otro tripulante random

"Acepto el halagó pero habría confusión" Dijo Kotori con su orgullo en alto negando

"Je, con eso se volverán todos locos" Comento Noire cruzando los brazos

"En fin, conectar con todos juegos de citas de todo el país y preguntar por un nombre" Dijo Kotori sacando su última carta, y luego de unos segundos salieron varios nombres en la pantalla

"Alesa, muy antiguo"

"Cabel muy refinado

"Kirita, pero que friki escribí esto"

"Tomé….es perfecto, Shidou, el nombre será Tome" Diciendo todos esos nombres dijo Kotori para finalizar con el nombre ideal según ella

* * *

 **Con Shidou**

"Ok" Respondio Shidou y mirando a la chica, dijo

"¡Tomé! Tu nombre es Tomé" Pero como termino de hablar, una alarma sonó en su casco

(¡No el gusto!) Dijo una tripulante random en pánico.

Y para empeorar, la chica espíritu lanzo bolas de luz rápidamente hacia Shidou

"¡Aaayuuudaaa!" Grito Shidou mientras varias explosiones lo rodeaban

(¿Eh? Eso es raro. Me pareció que era un gran nombre de estilo antiguo y refinado) Comento Kotori sorprendida y algo decepcionada

"... No sé por qué, pero parecía que estabas burlando de mí" Dijo la chica molesta mirando a Shidou, quien tenía gran parte de su armadura destruida, con la capa con huecos y su espectro reparando la armadura

"...Y-o….l-lo siento….haber…" Susurro Shidou impactado, a lo que penso rápidamente en algun nombre, y en rápido pensamiento alocado, dijo

"E-ehhhh...¿Qué tal Tohka?"

"¿Ehh?" Como analizando el nombre, dijo la chica espíritu pensándolo, y tras un silencio continuo

"Oh, bueno. Es mejor que Tomé" A lo que Shidou dio un supiro de alivio

(¿En serio le pusiste la fecha de encuentro?) Dijo JJ impactado

"Mientras menos sepa mejor" Susurro Shidou sonriendo

"Entonces, ¿cómo escribió mi nombre?" Dijo la chica ahora nombrada Tohka con curiosidad

"Ahh, eso" Respondio Shidou asintiendo, a lo que se acercó a la pizarra de tiza y escribió 'tohka' y '十 香', para luego explicar

"El primero esta en el alfabeto latino y el segundo está en Kanji, la forma de escribir de Japón"

A lo que Tohka, alzando la mano, intento imitaba a Shidou mientras trazaba en la pizarra

"Ah, se escribe con..." Dijo Shidou intentando dale la tiza, pero cuando Tohka toco la pizarra, como si fuera un láser escribió aquellas palabras

"¿está bien?" Pregunto Tohka algo tímida

"Si…. está bien escrito" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

(Joder, con eso Noire nos hara pagar todo el daño) Comento JJ, a lo que Shidou asintió apenado

"Ok" Por su parte, dijo Tohka mientras se quedaba mirando la pizarra

"Shidou" Y mirándolo, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si…" Dijo Shidou mirandola

"Tohka" Y en respuesta, Tohka dijo su nombre

"¿Eh?" Sin entender, respondio Shidou confuso

"Tohka. Es mi nombre. ¿No es maravilloso?" Dijo Tohka con una sonrisa de pura felicidad

"Ah, ah...si lo es" Asintiendo, dijo Shidou con una sonrisa al verla feliz a Tohka

(Humm…) Por su parte, susurro JJ en un tono molestoso

"Shidou" Sin escucharlo, dijo Tohka mientras miraba a Shidou

"Si Tohka…" Respondio Shidou llamándola por su nombre cosa que hizo que Tohka ...sonriera.

"Gracias por..." Dijo Tohka, pero en eso….

Entonces...

"..." Mirando para atrás, dijo Shidou mientras una luz roja salía en su mini mapa, a la vez que el edificio comenzó a temblar

(Guardian…están que atacan al edificio) Dijo JJ, a lo que Shidou invoco parte de su casco, y poniendo su mano en el comunicado, dijo

"Kotori, ¿Qué ocurre?"

(Parece que el AST está realizando un ataque desde el exterior. Probablemente para tratar de atraer al Espíritu….o tal vez para derrumbar la escuela, y deshacerse de posibles escondites) Respondio Kotori con seriedad

"Joder…esto está feo" Dijo Shidou en un tono serio

(Y no queras saber cómo esta Noire) Comento Blanc riendo, a la vez que se escucha a Noire gritar horrorizada

"Si entiendo" Respondio Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo miro a Tohka y dijo

"Tohka te…" Pero en eso Tohka negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa triste, dijo

"Date prisa y escapar, Shido. Si te quedas conmigo, serás alcanzado por sus compañeros"

"..." Pero en silencio, Shidou solo negó la cabeza y desactivo su armadura

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Ba..."

"Me enfrentado a algunos enemigos más poderosos... Pero ahora vamos a conversar… además, ¿Querías información de esta tierra, no?" Respondio Shidou con una sonrisa de confiado

"..." En silencio, Tohka hizo una cara de sorpresa, a lo que luego se sentó frente Shidou.

* * *

 **En el Fraximus**

"Hummm" Mirando la pantalla, susurro Kotori cruzando las piernas

"AHHH ESTAN QUE DESTRUYEN LA ESCUELA" Por otro lado, gritaba Noire desperrada mientras era sometida por el personal de la nave

"Capitana, no creemos po…" Dijo de uno los tripulantes, pero en eso Noire invoco su espectro, con una luz rodeándola para luego salir en su forma caída, lanzando a todos que la sometían contra las paredes

"Joder…" Susurro Kotori nerviosa

"DIME….UNA RAZON PARA QUE NO LOS MATE" Grito Noire en un tono amenazante

"La repararan luego…..creo" Respondio Kotori nerviosa

"MAS TE VALE GUARDIAN" Respondio Noire, a lo que volvió a su forma humana

"Bien….creo…" Dijo Kotori

Por otro lado, Blanc saco su teléfono y marco un número

"¿A quién llamas?" Pregunto Kotori curiosa

"A alguien da" Respondio Blanc en un tono burlón, y al segundo después entro la llamada

"Ah, hola….si estoy bien, había salido al otro lado de la ciudad…..y ¿por qué suena a turbinas?" Dijo Blanc en un tono normal

"Que…" Susurro Kotori sin entender, pero en eso otro tripulante random dijo

"Capitana ahí problemas en el AST"

"¿Quee…?" Dijo Kotori sorprendida, a lo que vio en la pantalla, donde esta las AST disparando hacia la escuela, pero en eso unas se detuvieron, con una pareciendo estar en una llamada, además de estar nerviosa y sonrojada

"Que….no me digas que Blanc-sempai conoce a…." Dijo Kotori sorprendida, pero fue interrumpida por Noire

"Ah debe ser Okamine-san, por lo que oí es fue compañera de equipo de Blanc y una buena amiga" A lo que se acercó a Kotori y le susurro al oido

"Y según los informantes de Kei, siente algo por Blanc, aunque el bien idiota no se ha dado cuenta"

"Jejejejeje, interesante" Dijo Kotori sonriendo

Por otro lado, Blanc continúo con la llamada

"Ah…estas en el aeropuerto Okamine-chan"

(AHHH….si….Blanc-san….) Dijo Mikie nerviosa

"A ya…aparte te quería preguntar si quieres salir el saba…" Dijo Blanc en un tono calmado, pero Mikie respondió totalmente nerviosa

(AHHH…un…-a…..ci…-ta)

"Eh….me refería a…." Pero antes de terminar, Noire le quito el teléfono

"En serio Blanc" Dijo Noire entrecerrando los ojos

"¿Que?" Pregunto Blanc sin entender

"Dile que no más que si" Dijo Noire con seriedad

"Ahh…ok" Respondio Blanc molesto, a lo que le devolvieron el teléfono y respondió

"Claro, porque no"

(AHHHH… ¡...en…se-rio….!) Dijo Mikie impactada y súper nerviosa

"Si, en la estación del tren y…..porque suena a que te…" Dijo Blanc asintiendo, pero en eso escucho como si Mikie se estaba cayendo del cielo, a lo que sonó que alguien la sujeto

(Mikie aguanta) Dijo otra chica

"Ahh alo" Dijo Blanc nervioso

(Ahhh…soy amiga de Mikie….ella se desmayó….jejeje….ehh nos vemos) Dijo al chica, a lo que la llamada se corto

"Ok…eso estuvo…" Dijo Kotori nerviosa, pero en eso alguien de la tripulación hablo

"Capitana, las AST han enviado personal al colegio"

"Joder Shidou" Dijo Kotori molesta mientras intentaba comunicarse de nuevo con Shidou

* * *

 **Con Shidou**

"Y Tohka" Dijo Shidou mirándola

Habían pasado un rato conversando de temas triviales, aunque también algunos sobre temas puntuales de la sociedad humana y demas cosas, a lo que Shidou intento preguntarle

"Exactamente... ¿qué eres?"

"¿Mu?...No Sé" Respondio Tohka en un tono simple

"Eh…." Susurro Shidou insatisfecho por la respuesta

"En sí, no se hace cuánto tiempo fue, pero de repente yo nací. De ahí mis recuerdos se distorsionan y son en su mayoría vago. Simplemente no sé qué clase de ser vivo soy"

"Pero… ¿ni un poco?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Nop, lo único que sé es que de repente yo nací en este planeta, y en ese momento ya estaba el grupo mecha mecha en el cielo" Respondio Tohka en un tono sincero

"¿Grupo mecha Me-Mecha...?" Pregunto Shidou sin entender

"Esas personas molestas que está afuera." Dijo Tohka con molestia

"Ah….ve…" Pero antes de terminar, llamo Kotori

(Shidou las AST mandara gente a buscar en el edificio, debes salir)

"Pero….joder ¿Qué hago?" Pregunto Shidou desconsertado

(Hummm, invítala a una cita) Respondio Kotori en un tono gracioso

"Ehhhhh" Por su parte, Shidou casi grito

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Tohka algo desconfiada

(Es ahora o nunca Shidou) Agrego Blanc en un tono serio

"Ahhhh ok….pero ni una palabra a Origami" Dijo Shidou con seriedad

(Ya hazlo) Respondio Kotori, a lo que Shidou dio un suspiro y dijo

"Eh Tohka…"

"Si Shidou" Respondio Tohka en un tono sereno, en respuesta, Shidou dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo

"¿Quieres ir a una cita?" A lo que Tohka solo le miro sin entender y dijo

"¿Qué es una cita?"

"Ehhhh" Dijo Shidou impactado, a lo que se escuchó varios pasos acercándose

"Joder son las AST" Dijo Shidou con seriedad mientras Tohka giraba hacia la puerta

"Son las chicas mechas ¿No?" Dijo con seriedad

"Si…" Respondio Shidou con seriedad

"Ahh…escucha…debemos salir de aquí….aunque puedes venir mañana para continuar la conversación" Continuo mirándola, a lo que Tohka lo pensó un momento y dijo

"Ok…nos vemos" A lo que lanzo un rayo al piso, haciendo un hueco para luego saltar en el.

"Ok…" Respondio Shidou impactado

(¿No sería mejor ayudarla par que no la atrapen?) Pregunto JJ algo preocupado

"Si" Respondio Shidou, a lo que paro unas sillas que se había caído

"Dame una bomba PEM, modelo RQ-21" Continuo con una sonrisa, a lo que su espectro dio una luz y pareció una pequeña bomba rectangular en forma de calculadora

(Buena elección) Dijo JJ, a lo que Shidou la agarro y presionando los botones, pidió una división de 1 entre 0

"Buenas noches" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa, a lo que apretó el botón de respuesta, y una secuencia decreciente comenzó a trabajar

(Je, escudos PEM alzados) Dijo JJ en un tono amigable, por su parte, Shidou solo se sentó en un asiento y dijo

"ok"

BOOOOMMM

En eso, una onda electromagnética salió de la calculadora-bomba, onda que cuando chocó contra las AST, sus trajes se sobrecargaron y desactivaron, que para la mala suerte de sus dueñas, ellas no tenían nada debajo y terminaron desnudas

"KYAAAAAAA" Y en todo el lugar, los grito de todas las AST se escucharon en media ciudad

"Trabajo hecho" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa

(Ah, nos han enviado un mensaje, en si una invitación de Issei para reunirnos con los demonios) Comento JJ en un tono sereno

"Ok dile que iremos" Dijo Shidou, a lo que una luz lo envolvió y se teletransporto

Al final….una misión completada


	3. operation date part1

**No estoy muerto xdxd, en fin vuelvo entre los muertos y trabajo para traerles este nuevo capítulo mediano xdxd, espero que les gusten y ahorra los comentarios xd**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias por comentar xd, lo de Blanc será para dejar no Mikie igual a su prima xdxd, lo de Mio….jejeje, digamos que el prox…..spoiler xdxd. Lo de Shidou, Jajajaja, de ahí le puse ese nombre a su espectro xd**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, lo de las líneas es para separar los cambios de escena repentinos xd, lo de Shidou y Tohka, bueno el no será tan princeso, aunque igual será princeso xd, y lo de final, jajajajaja, de lo que se terminen desnudas me lo imagine porque no parecía que tuvieran ropa interior xd**

 **Aparte gracias a Xseyver por dale follow y favoritos xd, y a baraka108 por darle favoritos xd**

* * *

 **8:30, con Shidou**

"Ahhh…." Mirando hacia adelante, susurro Shidou algo cansado

(Je, que cosas ¿no?) A su costado, dijo JJ en un tono calmado

"Se….ahhh" Respondio Shidou para terminar en un bosteso mirando el colegio destrozado

Habia salido al colegio porque Origami lo jalo a la fuerza, para terminar viendo todos los presentes que estaba clausurado

"Je, mínimo con esto nos dará algunos días" A su costado del peliazul, comento Blanc, quien también había venido por algún motivo

"Y Issei y compañía quedaran celosos" Comento Albertino, quien también habia sido traido por su hermana, la cual solo estaba conversando con Origami

"En fin….como no hay clases, saldré en una misión especial" Continuo Albertino por vía radio

"Je, lady Vert te ha mandado de nuevo" Comento Shidou riendo

"Je, la búsqueda de información de las antenas cabales nunca acaba amigos….ademas que nuestros contactos han informado una transmisión del anterior emperador Calus" Respondio Albertino con seria, a lo que todos se tensaron y Blanc dijo con seriedad

"De anterior emperador….¿joder que era?"

"Una extraña invitación a cualquiera civilizacion para unirse a sus fuerzas y derrocar al actual Dominus….ya se imaginaran como estará lady Vert" Respondio Albertino aun serio

"Joder, la oportunidad para derrocar a su viejo….¿y va a responder?" Respondio Blanc sorprendido

"Lo ha informado a la vanguardia….pero ordenaron que intente negociar, pero la preocupante fue que la señal se emitió no tan lejos del sistema….talvez a unas pocas decenas o una centena de años luz"

"Hummm se manda la señal…puede localizarnos" Comento Shidou pensativo

"Si…pero en fin, aún se está que debate todo eso…ahh lo malo es que me van a enviar con la hechicera loca" Respondio Albertino algo estresado

"Je, oí de una guardián hechicera cabal centurión que casi vuela una luna de Saturno al probar una nueva bomba" Comento Blanc riendo

"Si….ahh al menos iré con Elena a la misión….en fin saldré para las 2" Respondio Albertino asintiendo, a lo caminando dijo

"Ya me voy yendo suerte" A lo que Blanc y Shidou asintieron, y después su compañero fue a hablar con Elena, para luego irse ambos no antes que Elena se despedía de Origami, quien se fue hacia a Shidou y Blanc

"Nii-chan, hoy tenemos el día libre" Dijo Origami en un tono monocorde

"No me digas" Por su parte, susurro Blanc con una sonrisa burlona, pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Origami

"Si lose" Dijo Shidou con una sonrisa nervioso, a lo que Origami asintió y agarrándole de la corbata, dijo

"Ya compre el tú sabes que" A la vez que sacaba un sobrecito extraño….

"Ja, van tenerlo hoy día…jajajajaaja buen provecho Shidou" Comento Blanc dándole una palmadita a su amigo

"No es gracioso" Respondio Shidou nervioso y sonrojado

"Ja, van hombre…ahhh aún recuerdo mi primera vez" Dijo Blanc en un tono nostálgico, dejando impactados a Shidou y Origami

"Espera…. ¿Tu primera vez?" Pregunto el peliazul impactado y los ojos en blanco

"Si, no les había contado" Respondio Blanc, a lo que Shidou y Origami negaron con la cabeza

"Bueno….fue en mis tiempos en el ejército cabal…ahh que buena me di con mi compañera de equipo...ahhh los viejos tiempos" Respondio Blanc aun nostálgico

"Pero eso fue como hace 5 años o por ahí….joder lo hiciste con 12" Respondio Shidou impactado

"Y que….yo ya dispara a los 7….ahh como recuerdos esos buenos e infernales tiempos" Respondio Blanc aun nostálgico

"Ok…mucha…." Dijo Shidou, pero en eso, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio que en la cima de colegio destruido, esta ni más ni menos que Tohka, sentada apaciblemente viendo el paisaje de la ciudad algo aburrida

"ohh…no" Susurro Shidou nervioso, y para su mala suerte, Tohka lo vio, a lo que levanto la mano en forma de saludo mientras sonría

"Humm" A su costado, susurro Blanc, como si se diese cuenta de la situación

"En fin…menos charla y más acción Nii-chan" Dijo Origami agarrándole del brazo a Shidou, quien esta rojo y nervioso por la difícil situación, pero en eso que pensaba en alguna forma de salir de eso, Blanc intervino

"Ehhh Itsuka-san….ehh veras Shidou me dijo para ayudarlo a comprar algo"

"Eh yo…" Dijo Shidou sin entender, pero Blanc le piso el pie y dijo

"Jajajajaja, no amigo"

"Ahh si….lo siento Origami…lo había olvidado" Dijo Shidou aguantando el dolor sonriendo

"Hummm" Pero Origami se puso triste

"Ahh en serio lo siento Origami….si quieres lo hacemos….toda la noche" Dijo Shidou sonrojándose a mas no poner, a lo que Origami cambio su mirada a una normal y dijo

"Hummm…bueno" Pero no antes de agarrarle de la corbata y decir

"Pero desde que entres….serás mío hasta que salga el sol"

"Si, si…claro" Respondio Shidou nervioso, a lo que Origami lo soltó y dando un paso atrás dijo

"Bien…nos vemos nii-chan….estaré preparándome para la noche" Y acto seguido salir a quien sabe donde

Y ya solos, ambos dieron un suspiro

"Je, suertudo eres mi amigo" Dijo Blanc apoyándose en Shidou

"No es tan gracioso Blanc" Respondio Shidou nervioso, pero en eso….

"Shidouuuu" Desde arriba, ambos escucharon esa voz, al mira en esa dirección, estaba Tohka sentada en la reja, para luego saltar y llegar a la calle

"Ahhh Tohka…." Susurro Shidou nervioso, pero Tohka solo cruzo los brazos y dijo

"Te había estado esperando hace….bueno hace un tiempo…" A lo que se fijó en Blanc y dijo

"¿Quién es el humano?"

"Oye…" Algo molesto, dijo Blanc, pero Shidou lo interrumpió

"Ahh es Blanc…un amigo mío jejejeeje"

"Hummm..." Susurro Tohka desconfiada mientras Shidou sonreía nervioso junto con Blanc

"Como sé que esto no es una trampa" Continuo con una mirada amenazante

"Ahhh créeme Blanc no mataría ni a una mosca" Dijo Shidou nervioso, a lo que Blanc le pizo el zapato y dijo furioso

"Que no mataría ni a una mosca…por favor eh liquidado con legiones de…" Pero Shidou le tapó la boca dándole un abrazo y dijo

"Jajajajajaa, buen chiste amigo" Mirando a Tohka nervioso, quien solo dio una mirada algo seria pero infantil y dijo

"Bueno….pero antes de ir a la cita" A lo que creo una bola de energía en su mano y continuo

"Déjame eliminar a tu compañero"

"Hu…" Susurro Blanc con los ojos en blanco

"Espera Tohka…Blanc no es enemigo…es amigo" Dijo Shidou alzando la mano que tenía libre nervioso

"Hummmm" Respondio Tohka mirándolos con recelo, y tras unos segundos que fueron minutos para Blanc y Shidou, dijo

"Si es haci….que no intente nada extraño o lo destruyo" Dijo Tohka con seriedad

"Ahh…no te preocupes…Blanc ya se iba ¿no?" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Ahhh si ya me voy…." Dijo Blanc dando media vuelta, pero antes de irse, Shidou lo agarro y dijo nervioso

"A verdad…Tohka me das unos minutos que debo…hablar de algo con mi amigo"

"Hummmm….está bien" Dijo en un tono calmado, para luego continuar con una esfera de energía en su mano

"Pero cualquier sospecha y los elimino"

"Entendido y compilado en el cuadernito" Dijo Shidou nervioso mientras Blanc tenia una mirada en blanco, a lo que ambos voltearon y Blanc hablo molesto

"Bien que quieres"

"Por favor necesito que distraigas a Origami…..si me ve con Tohka…." Dijo Shidou con puro miedo en su voz

"Uffff, mínimo se asegura….pero sabes que algo haci cuesta ¿no?" Respondio Blanc en un tono serio, a lo que Shidou dio un suspiro y pregunto con seriedad

"Bien ¿cuál es tu precio?" Pero en respuesta, Blanc dio una sonrisa pervertida y dijo

"Tu pack"

"Ehhhhh" Y en respuesta, Shidou grito impactado, a lo que Tohka se fijó y susurro con su esfera de energía en su mano

"Hummmm" Rápidamente Shidou dijo

"Ehhhh es….nada" Y para su suerte Tohka deshizo la esfera, a lo que Shidou, mirando a Blanc dijo molesto

"No sé a qué te…" Pero antes de terminar, Blanc intervino

"Oh vamos Shidou, que Ram me conto lo que tus hermanas te hicieron ese dia"

"Ahhh…. Kotori les…. conto" Dijo Shidou nervioso y sudando

"Si, y a menos que quieras ser papa o algo peor…..pásame tu…." Dijo Blanc con confianza pero…

"Lo hare si me pasas el tuyo" Dijo Shidou sonriendo, pero en eso sintió como su tráquea se cerraba y Blanc solo le ayudaba a parase mientras una sombra tapaba sus ojos y solo uno se iluminaba de rojo

"Quien te conto" Dijo en un tono amenazante mientras Shidou iba perdiendo la respiración

"Ko—tori, me—e di—jo…Ram….ella….ahh….le ha—bia…ahh…ahhh" Respondio Shidou ahogándose, a lo que Blanc grito

"AHHHHH ESA PEQUEÑA…..AHHHHH" A la vez que la tráquea de Shidou se terminaba de romper, pero para su suerte su espectro la arreglo rápidamente antes que se desmayara

"Ahhh…aire….ahhh" Susurro Shidou volviendo a respirar, a lo que miro hacia atrás, donde Tohka solo los miraba con una esfera en su mano

"Es algo…vergonzoso" Respondio Shidou nervioso, a lo que Tohka solo bajo su esfera aun viéndolo con recelo, y luego Shidou volvió a ver a Blanc y dijo

"Escucha….dejémoslo en 5 tuyas y 10 mías…. ¿ok?"

"5 mías y 20 tuyas….o le digo ahora mismo a tu hermana" Dijo Blanc en un tono agresivo

"Ehh" Susurro Shidou indignado, pero Blanc solo lo miro de nuevo mientras la tráquea del peliazul se volvía a cerrar

"Link….llama a…." Dijo Blanc con malicia en su voz, pero Shidou grito

"Ok…ok…." A lo que pudo respirar tranquilamente, mientras Blanc se calmaba y sacaba su teléfono y lo usaba

"Bien" Respondio Blanc mientras sonaba el teléfono de Shidou, el cual lo saco y al ver

"Jajajajaaja" Riendo en voz baja, Shidou miraba las fotos enviadas, fotos que era de Blanc siendo mujer gracias a su espectro, donde tenía un pecho algo mediano, pero inferior al de Origami, y usaba en la primera un traje de escolar a las afueras de lo que parecía ser un colegio, en la segunda un vestido blanco con sandalias en la playa, en la tercera ropa interior femenina en su cama, en la cuarta un traje de sacerdotisa roja con falda corta, y el quinto y última un vestido de gala rojo en lo que parecía su sala, cabe decir que en todas está nerviosa y molesta

"Ahorra el tuyo Shidou" Por su parte, susurro Blanc molesto y nervioso

"Ahhh…verdad" Respondio Shidou molesto, a lo que operando su teléfono, termino de enviar su pack

"JAJAJAAJAJA" Y viendo su celular, reía descontroladamente mirando las de Shidou, siendo que igual al suyo, el peliazul está como mujer por obra y gracia de su espectro, pero con el pelo largo y un adorno de pelo con forma de flor, y su pecho era mediano, algo más grande que el de Origami, donde el la primera estaba usando un uniforme escolar a las afueras de un colegio, en la segunda llevaba un traje maid en su sala, en la tercera llevaba un polo de sin mangas, short jeans y sandalias rozadas en la playa comiendo un helado, en la cuarta lleva un vestido gótico con un paraguas en una calle concurrida, en la quinta llevaba un vestido de gala azul en su sala, en la sexta estaba vestido de porrista en un gimnasio, en la séptima estaba vestida de monja al frente de una iglesia, en la octava llevaba un traje de diablilla en un sillón, en la novena estaba vestida de un traje de sacerdotisa azul con la falda corta, en la décima llevaba una pijama azul con flores y sentada en su cama, en la décima primera llevaba un traje de guardián cazadora sin el casco en un paraje de la última ciudad, en la décima segunda llevaba un traje de una paisana peruana en algún lugar de Cuzco, en la décima tercera llevaba un bikini amarillo con sandalias maronas echada en la playa, en la décima cuarta llevaba un vestido blanco con zapatos negros en una calle, en la décima quinta llevaba solo una toalla en una sauna, en la décima sexta llevaba un vestido de novia con un ramo de flores en una iglesia, en la décima séptima llevaba solo su ropa interior y encima de un mueble, pero al continuar viendo

"Jejeje, suculento" Susurro Blanc con una mirada de pervertido, y curioso, Shidou se fijó y….

"NOOOOOO ¡ese no se supe que te debía enviar! AHHHHHH" Grito avergonzado y totalmente rojo, la razón, la décimo octava, estaba desnuda, con un brazo tapando los pezones y con las piernas evitando que se vea su intimidad femenina en una cama, en la décima novena, estaba echada en posición fetal desnuda, y en la vigésima y ultima, estaba parada, sin taparse nada dejando ver todos sus…atributos femeninos y encima aceitada….

"Jejejeje, con esto es suficiente para hacerme una paja mental jajajaja" Rio Blanc con una gran sonrisa mientras guardaba su celular, pero Shidou solo se ponía en posición fetal

"Ah..ah….mis partes más privadas…ah…ahh….ahh…" Susurro como si hubiera perdido el alma totalmente abatido, a lo que Blanc dio un suspiro y operando su celular dijo

"Joder…no sé porque hago esto" A lo que celular de Shidou sonó, y Blanc saco dicho aparato y mostrándole la pantalla dijo avergonzado

"Tú no eres el único" La razón, que la imagen era de Blanc, como mujer y desnuda en la ducha con todos…sus atributos a la vista

"Las hermanas pueden ser peor que cualquier engendro de la oscuridad" Susurro Shidou aun trastornado, a lo que Blanc también se arrodillo y dijo con tristeza

"Lo se…..ahhhhh, tu si me entiendes colega" Y Shidou respondió

"Lo sé...ahhhhh" A lo que como si dos amigos ahogando sus penas fueran….sacaron de sus espectros unas botellas de cerveza y la tomaron deprimidos

"Eh…." Por su parte, Tohka solo susurro sin entender la escena o si debía alzar su mano con su esfera o no…aparte que sintió que era una situación penosa

"En fin…voy a distraer a tu hermana colega" Dijo Blanc saliendo de la pena

"Ok amigo…te debo una grande" Respondio Shidou también saliendo de la pena, a lo que se pararon y chocando los puños dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Buena suerte guardián" A lo que cada uno tomo un camino opuesto, Blanc hacia la calle y Shidou hacia Tohka

"Ehhh…. ¿qué rayos paso?" Pregunto Tohka sin entender, a lo que Shidou dijo en un tono penoso

"Los sufrimientos de dos guardianes que tiene hermanas menores que hubieran preferido tener hermanas mayores que hermanos mayores….ahhh"

"Ok…..creo" Respondio Tohka nerviosa, a lo que movió la cabeza y dijo

"En fin, quiero eso que dijiste de….ehhh ¿que era…?" Pero termino la espíritu olvidándolo

"Eh….te refieres a la cita" Dijo Shidou sonriendo

"Ahh eso" Asintiendo, dijo Tohka con una mirada algo seria pero kawaii, a lo que volteando y agarrándole de la mano a Shidou, dijo

"Bien vamos" Pero, notando un detalle, Shidou dijo

"Espera…" A lo que Tohka volteo y algo molesta pregunto

"Ahh ¿ahora qué?"

"Puedes….cambiarte de ropa" Dijo Shidou nervioso, a lo que Tohka puso una mirada seria y dijo con molestia

"Te estas burlando de mi vestido, es mi armadura y mi territorio"

"No, no….es solo que sobresale" Dijo Shidou alzando las manos

"Hummm, entonces ¿qué quieres que me ponga?" Pregunto Tohka algo molesta pero en un tono dócil

"Ehhh….a ya se" Dijo Shidou, a lo que saco su teléfono, donde tenía una foto de él y Origami durante el primer día de clase

"Hummm quieres…" Dijo Tohka en un tono algo celosa

"Eh ponte algo como lo de Origami…..pero si puedes hazlo en un lugar sin mucha gente" Dijo Shidou nervioso, a lo que Tohka solo asintió, acto seguido fueron a un callejo vacío

"¿Aquí está bien?" Pregunto Tohka cruzando los brazos, a lo que Shidou solo asintió

"Bien" Dijo la espíritu, para luego alzar su brazo, mientras un brillo disolvía su armadura en luces media moradas, para luego reformarse en un uniforme estudiantil femenino igual al de Origami

"Ya está….aunque tuve que aumentar un poco el pecho" Comento Tohka con una sonrisa algo picara mientras Shidou asentía sorprendido

(Es como los sistemas de equipamiento….aunque en si no lleva nada) Comento JJ sorprendido

"Si….Espera…¿Cómo que nada?" Respondio Shidou impactado

(En sí, detecto que su ropa….es en realidad energía pura, porque se puede decir que con un buen pulso PEM a una onda paralela…..podrías literalmente desnudarla si ella no se percata de la onda) Explico JJ, a lo que Shidou solo se sonrojo

"Mejo…." Pero en eso Tohka intervino molesta

"Shidouuuu" Grito molesta, y en respuesta, el peliazul volteo hacia ella

"Si…." Respondio nervioso, a lo que Tohka cruzo los brazos y dijo

"No me escuchabas"

"Ahhh mil disculpas" Inclinándose, respondió Shidou nervioso

"Hummmm" Susurro Tohka, pero luego se fijó en su cabello, el cual estaba peinado igual a Origami, a lo que se quitó los dos listones y se amaro en una sola coleta

"Mejor" Susurro en un tono alegre, para luego mirar a Shidou y decir

"En fin, dime sobre esa cita"

"Ahhh claro, vamos" Respondio Shidou, para luego salir del callejo, y girar por la calle, pasando por una panadería donde….

"hummm" Susurro Tohka mientras olfativa la zona, cosa que a Shidou le hizo algo extraño, pero antes de poder preguntar, Tohka fue hacia la panadería y miraba los panes de kinako

"Shidou, ¿qué son esas cosa que huelen bien?" Pregunto la peli morada mientras tenía su cara pegada al vidrio

"Son panes de kinako….¿Quieres uno?" Pregunto Shidou sonriendo

"Ahh….uhhh" Por su parte, respondió Tohka algo dudosa, pero Shidou igual entro dejándola desconcertada

"Ehh…" Susurro curiosa, pero el olor fue superior y clavo su mirada en la ventana

"Ahh que" Dando un paso atrás, dijo Tohka molesta, pero en eso choco contra alguien cayendo sobre esta

"Ahhh" Susurro aquella persona, a lo que Tohka se paró primero y dijo

"Ahh, fíjate donde caminas niñita" Pero la persona, que era ni más ni menos que Uni que paseaba por ahí dijo con seriedad

"Más respeto sempai, que soy la hermanita de la presidenta estudiantil"

"¿Presi-que?" Pregunto Tohka sin entender

"Presidenta estudiantil, ya sabes Noire-onee-sama" Respondio Uni molesta

"Ehhh, no me suena" Respondio Tohka negando con la cabeza

"Aparte que yo solo estoy llevando esto porque Shidou me lo pidió" Continuo en un tono sincero, pero eso solo hizo enojar a la mini-tsundere, quien dijo

"Si no eres de la institución, no debes….espera, ¿dijiste que Itsuka Shidou-sempai, te dio ese uniforme?"

"No me dio, yo…" Respondio Tohka, pero antes de terminar, apareció Shidou saliendo de la panadería, y fijándose de la posible revelación que estaba por decir Tohka, intervino rápidamente y dijo

"Ahhh si….yo le empreste un que le quedaba algo grande a Origami"

"Itsuka-sempai, sabes que está prohibido que una persona ajena a la institución lleve el uniforme" Respondio Uni molesta

"Ahhh…no es que Tohka...recién se ha inscrito y entrara la semana que viene, si eso" Dijo Shidou nervioso, a lo que Uni solo puso una mirada seria pero kawaii y dijo

"Si es haci…..lo pasare esta vez, y bienvenida seas sempai… ¿es de tu grado no Itsuka-sempai?"

"Si..." Respondio Shidou nervioso mientras Tohka no entendían nada y pregunto

"Ehh ¿Qué es gra….?" Pero Shidou la silencio mientras le daba un pan de kinako en la boca

"Jajajajaja, si Tohka, ahí clubes de comida" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Hummm, luego preguntare a mi hermana" Respondio Uni dando media vuelta

"Nos vemos sempai" Para luego retirarse

"ufff" Por su parte, susurro Shidou algo clamando, mientras Tohka se comía todo el pan

"Uhhh ¡Deliciosoooo!" Dijo a todo pulmón con una gran sonrisa

"Je" Susurro Shidou mientras le daba otro, a lo que Tohka acepto comenzando a comer

"Ahuhh…ahhhuhhh….eh….Shidou" Comiendo, dijo Tohka mirándolo

"Si" Respondio el peliazul sonriendo

"Ahhuhhh….esa chica se sentía algo rara" Respondio Tohka comiendo, dejando algo nervioso a Shidou, quien pregunto

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ahhuhhh…..bueno….ahhuhhh….esta deliciooo…..ahhuhhh….es que olía diferente a los humanos…..como si no la fuera…ahhuhhh" Respondio Tohka comiendo, dejando temblando a Shidou, pero sin darse cuenta de su reacción, continuo

"Además, tu amigo ese también olía muy diferente…ahhhuhh"

"O-ok…." Respondio Shidou a un más nervioso

(Joder….creo que nos va a descubrir) Comento JJ también nervioso

"Si…pero que nariz tiene…" Dijo Shidou asintiendo

(Como la de un perro…..me pregunto si será una característica de todos los espíritus) Agrego JJ en un tono pensativo

"Lo se…..joder….tengo que córtalo" Respondio Shidou, a lo que miro a Tohka y dijo

"Ahh debe ser por algún motivo…pero ¿quieres ir a comer algo?"

"Humm…bueno…..supongo que la comida humana será disfrutable" Respondio Tohka algo insatisfecha, a lo que acepto y fueron por comida

Pero y sin darse cuenta, a unas tiendas, estaba Mikie mirando tras una revista que decía: 'Como enamorar en 7 pasos'

"Princess….y con Itsuka….esto no es bueno…debo…llamar…." Dijo con seriedad mientras sacaba su teléfono, pero….

"Cuidadooooo" Desde arriba oyó esa voz, y antes de poder contestar, algo cayó sobre ella

"Ahhhh" Grito chocando contra el piso, a lo que poco a poco volteo y enojada dijo

"Oye ten más…." Pero en eso abrió los ojos de lado a lado, la razón, el que le había caído era Blanc, quien se estaba sobando la cabeza

"Ahh Okamine-chan…" Dijo el castaño en un tono de sorpresa…

"AHHHHH Bla ncc sannn" Nerviosa, dijo Mikie mientras se ponía roja

"Ahhh muchas gracias por había resistido mi caída" Con una mano en el cuello, dijo Blanc algo nervioso

"Ahhhh yo…..ahhh…." Susurro Mikie mas sonrojada

"Jejeje" Por su parte rio Blanc con una pequeña sonrisa

(¿Crees que se la crea?) Comento Link a su guardián

"No se….ahhh espero que me perdone Mikie…" Dijo Blanc algo triste mientras recordaba como llego aquí

* * *

 **2 minutos antes**

"Joder Shidou…" Desde la cima de una antena, susurro Blanc, quien estaba en su forma de guardián con un campo invisible viendo la situación de Shidou

(La otra Itsuka está comprando….pastillas y bebidas energéticas….ok esa si será una gran noche) Comento Link nervioso

"Maldición Shidou….que suerte tienes" Respondio Blanc enojado

(Je, tú también puedes conseguir novia de nuevo) Dijo Link en un tono algo burlón, pero Blanc solo cruzo los brazos molesto

"No es fácil….joder lo que le hice no creo poder olvidarlo….aparte….quien se fijaría en un chato con cara de niña como yo" Dijo Blanc enojado mirando la situación de Shidou

(Je, no se….talvez una AST jejeje) Respondio Link riendo, pero en eso sonó un alarma del casco de Blanc

"Luego continuamos" Sin pensarlo tanto, dijo Blanc mientras revisaba la zona, viendo a Mikie aparada cerca una tienda leyendo una revista

"Je….la clásica leo y no te veo….jejeje" Dijo Blanc con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, a lo puso una mirada seria y dijo

"Pero si está observando…va a informa al AST"

(Sera mejor evitar que informe) Comento Link en un tono comico

"Si…..pero no me lo perdonaría si lastimara a Mikie….digo Okamine-chan" Dijo Blanc con seriedad, mientras su espectro solo se le quedo mirando como si tuviese una sonrisa picara

"Ahhh ¿qué debo hacer?" Continuo frustrado mientras pensaba en algún plan

(Y…..si tú mismo evitas que reporte a las AST) Comento Link en un tono optimismo

"Si podía funcionar" Respondio Blanc aceptando el plan fácilmente, a lo cambio a su modo civil con su uniforme y mirando a Mikie, susurro

"Caigo sobre ella, la distraigo todo el tiempo posible y evito que Shidou se encuentre con su hermana….ufff que día" A lo que si miedo, se dijo caer al vacío y….

* * *

 **Volviendo al presente**

"¿Ahhh….por caites de-l cie lo?" Pregunto Mikie a Blanc quien ya se había parado y se estaba limpiando su ropa

"Ah eso….bueno me distraje al caminar y me caí…jejejeje" Respondio el castaño algo nervioso, a lo que rápidamente le ayudo a Mikie a pararse

"Lo siento mucho Okamine-chan" Respondio Blanc sonriendo, cosa que solo hizo que Mikie se sonrojase mas

'Ahhh que debo hacer' Pensó supe nerviosa la castaña viéndolo

* * *

 **En la mente de Mikie**

En un modo muy subjetivo y irreal, dentro de la mente de la castaña, sus personalidades que eran Mikies de diferentes ropas y formas….debatían

"Ahhhh Blanc-san nos sonrió" Dijo una Mikie supersonrojada que llevaba unas pequeñas alas con un arco y fecha en la espalda, un pañal y un pequeño trapo cubriéndole el pecho

"Debemos ser fuertes….si queremos conquistarlo debemos ser como el" Dijo una Mikie con la armadura del AST y una banda en la cabeza

"A ya se, hay que decirle para ir al hotel…ahhhh" Dijo una Mikie con poca loca, casi desnuda, excitada

"Ahhh, no es obvio, tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad para salir y conocernos más….y quien sabe" Dijo una Mikie con ropa de científico y gafas

"Si, es un buen plan" Apoyo la Mikie militar

"Y después lo hacemos nuestro y todo nuestro jajajajajaa" Dijo una Mikie con ropa de diablilla con alas de murciélago incluido

"No, debemos saber si él nos quie…." Dijo una Mikie con ropa de angel, y alas blancas, pero fue interrumpida por la Mikie diablilla

"No lo malogres ahorra, Blanc-san será todo nuestro, haci se ha dicho jajajajaja"

"Sii, y luego vamos al hotel…y témenos sexo….y ya luego ¡bebes!" Dijo la Mikie de poca ropa excitándose más

"Lo de bebes….mejor cuando tengamos 30….además que Blanc-san no creo que quiera tanta responsabilidad" Dijo la Mikie científica, a lo que las demás Mikies asintieron

* * *

 **Devuelta a la realidad**

"¡Si conocerlo más y nada de bebes!" Emocionada, dijo Mikie a todo pulmón…..sin darse cuenta que Blanc está a su costado

"¡Bebes…..!" Dijo Blanc confundido, a lo que Mikie se dio cuenta de su metida de pata y sonroja al máximo dijo

"Ahhhhh…no era eso…ahhhh…..ahhhhh soy una tonta ahhhhh" A lo que comenzó a llorar cómicamente

"Je…" Por su parte, susurro Blanc con una pequeña sonrisa, y flotándole la cabeza dijo

"Los bebes son una gran responsabilidad….uff y peor si son gemelos"

"Ahhhh… ¿no está enojado?" Pregunto Mikie sorprendida

"Va….fue un buen momento cómico…Jajajaja, sin duda me haces feliz Okamine-chan" Respondio Blanc sonriendo, pero Mikie solo se volvió a poner roja como el cabello de Rias

"Ahhhh….gracias…" Susurro aun sonrojada

"Jejejeje" Susurro Blanc sonriendo, a lo que mirando la calle comercial, dijo

"En fin…. ¿quieres ir a comer algo?"

"¿Eh?" Sin entender, susurro Mikie impactada

"Bueno….te lastime al caer y me salvaste el pellejo…lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte algo para comer" Respondio Blanc algo triste por hacerle eso a Mikie

"Ahhh cla-ro…será un pla-cer" Respondio Mikie sonrojada

"Je, entonces va…." Dijo Blanc, pero en eso, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Origami caminando por la calle, la misma calle que cuadras bajo esta Shidou con Tohka en lo que parecía ser un puesto de hog dog

"Oh mierda" Susurro Blanc impactado, a lo que Mikie se fijó de Origami, y alzando la mano, dijo alegremente

"Origami-chan" Y si como la mala suerte estaba con Blanc, Origami la vio y caminando dijo algo alegre

"Hola Mikie-….y Nishizawa-san" Continuo en un tono serio

"Hola Itsuka-san" Respondio Blanc en un tono seco

"Y… ¿Comprando para el almuerzo?" Pregunto Mikie inocentemente, a lo que Origami solo respondió

"Es para la noche" Cosa que le hizo sacar una pequeña carcajada a Blanc

'Si para la noche y tenerlo toda la misma jejejeje' Pensó el psionico en un tono pervertido

"Hummm, aunque no deberías estar con nii-chan" Dijo Origami viendo al psionico entrecerrando los ojos

"Ahh…..si….pero me había caído hace un rato y…" Respondio Blanc viendo hacia Shidou, quien rápidamente salió corriendo con Tohka

(Mensaje enviado) Dijo Link en un tono aliviado

"Ufff…" Susurro Blanc aliviado, pero Origami, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, dio un suspiro y pregunto

"Y nii-chan… ¿dónde está?"

"Ahhh…debe estar yendo a ese pedido que nos encomendaron jejejejeje" Dijo Blanc riendo algo nervioso, y antes que Origami pudiese responder dijo

"Je de seguro ahori…" Y en eso su teléfono sonó

"Je debe ser el" Respondio Blanc con una sonrisa, a lo que saco dicho aparato y dijo

"Alo…Shidou, si fue un cabeza dura…lo sé, lo se…..ah que el señor Jorge te dijo que vayas a por los tablones ok…..je capturaron a una cuervo…jajajajaja, buena noticia…..en fin ok voy a estar por aquí un rato….bien chao" Dijo Blanc cerrando el teléfono, a lo que Origami solo susurro algo molesta

"Hummmm en fin….voy a continuar con mis compras…." A lo que Blanc iba a dar un suspiro de alivo, pero Origami giro con una mirada amenazante y dijo

"Pero si están tramando algo….te dejare más hueco que un queso…entendiste"

"Entendido y copiado en el cuadernito" Respondio Blanc nervioso

"Bien" A lo que giro hacia Mikie, quien estaba nerviosa por la situación y dijo

"Bueno Mikie….voy a continuar con mis compras" A lo que la castaña asintió y respondió

"Ok Origami-chan…nos vemos" Y Origami asintió, pero no si antes susurrarle al oido

"Buena suerte, este baka es un poco duro de roer, pero no imposible"

"Ok entiendo" Susurro Mikie asintiendo, a lo que Origami solo asintió y saliendo dijo

"Cuídense….en serio" A lo que desapareció entre la multitud

"Ok…." Respondio Blanc algo nervioso mientras Mikie se despedía con la mano

"Nos vemos" Dijo alegremente la castaña con una sonrisa, a lo que giro hacia Blanc y dijo

"Humm….po—demos…..comer….u-nas galletas…" Pero Blanc negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su sencillera donde tenía unas cuantas decenas de dólares

"Me pagaron de mi canal, haci que hoy te invito lo que quieres" A lo que Mikie se sonrojo más y a las justas asintió

"Po-demos ir…a—a comer…algo en el centro" Dijo con nerviosismo

"Ok" Respondio Blanc asintiendo

(Y de paso vigilamos a Shidou) Comento Link

"Lo se….pero Mikie vera a la espíritu…..jode no le quitare un ojo de encima" Susurro Blanc con seriedad

(Je suena a una cita) Dijo Link riendo

"Una cita….bueno en teoría…." Respondio Blanc algo nervioso, pero Mikie dijo nerviosa

"Eh… ¿es-tas…bien…?"

"Ahh así vamos" Dijo Blanc sonriendo, a lo que Mikie asintió nerviosa

Acto seguido caminaron hacia el centro, viendo Blanc de reojo a Shidou con Tohka

"Link…estable una llamada mental con Shidou" Dijo Blanc con seriedad a su espectro el cual asintió y tras unos segundos de espera

(Blanc…joder tío, Origami va a matarme) Dijo Shidou apenado

"Je primero te violara y después te va a dar muerte por snu snu (1)" Dijo Blanc riendo un poco

(Ahhhh, ese capítulo si está loco) Respondio Shidou con miedo

"En fin, veo que ya te estas armando tu harem" Dijo Blanc viendo desde lejos a Shidou llevando unos bocados que Tohka le hizo comprar

(¡No estoy haciendo un harem!) Respondio Shidou molesto

"Si, si, y yo soy un santo jajajaja" Respondio Blanc riendo un poco

(Si, y tu como Okamine) Respondio Shidou riendo burlonamente

"Solo le estoy invitando a comer baka" Dijo Blanc algo molesto

(Si…..) Respondio Shidou como si estuviera sonriendo pícaramente

"Si y tú con tu nueva novia jajajajaja" Respondio Blanc riendo, a lo que Shidou también se molestó y dijo

(Tohka no es mi novia…..solo….una….amiga)

"Igual Mikie….digo Okamine-chan" Respondio Blanc terminando nervioso

(Hummm ok) Respondio Shidou como si estuviera fingiendo

"Ahh, en fin, voy a distraer a tu hermana a la vez que Okamine-chan no informe a su gente…ahh porque me eh metido en esto" Cambiando de tema, dijo Blanc molesto

(Ok….gracias) Respondio Shidou cortando la llamada

"Ufff…en que me has metido amigo" Susurro Blanc, pero en eso noto que Mikie estaba sacando su teléfono

"Ahh Okamine-chan, mira e…" Dijo el psionico, mientra le agarra la mano que tenia el celular…

"Ahhhh" Y en respuesta, Mikie se puso roja como tomate

"Ahhh, lo siento no queria…." Disculpandose, dijo Blanc, pero Mikie solo lo miro y con su mano media alzada dijo super nerviosa

"No...ten-go-o…pro-ble…ma"

"Ok…." Respondio Blanc sonrojándose un poco, a lo que le cogió de la mano

"Ah….." Y cuando se tocaron las manos, Mikie solo susurro súper nerviosa y como si su alma se estuviera a punto de salir en cualquier momento

"Ahh…. Okamine-chan oí de un buena….panadería…. ¿quieres ir…?" Dijo Blanc nervioso, a lo que Mikie asintió y comenzaron a caminar

Pero sin que ni el psionico y la AST se den cuenta…a la distancia, dos….tachos se movieron hacia un callejo

"No crees que escaparnos sea buena idea" De uno de los tachos dijo una voz timida

"Va, onii-chan no tiene clases, y si Mina-kaa-san está en Venus ocupada…es nuestra oportunidad" Dijo el otro tacho con una voz juguetona y femenia

A lo que ambos tachos se abrieron de golpe las tapas, revelando ni más ni menos a Rom y Ram, los hermanos menores de Blanc, con sus ropa estudiantil (Que eran del mismo cole que Kotori)

"Aparte que Kotori-chan también se escapó…no sería justo que ella sola se escapase" Dijo Ram mientras se limpiaba la falda

"Ok…pero onii-chan nos podría detectar….y sin contar a ambos Itsukas-sempais" Dijo Rom acomodándose la corbata

"Je de eso….conseguí a una especialista que nos ayudara" Dijo Ram con una sonrisa maniática, a lo que fue hacia un ducto de ventilación cercano

"Ya puedes salir" Dijo alegremente, a lo que la tapa del ducto salió volando, y del propio ducto salió también volando una chica, de cabello anaranjado hasta los hombros y un mecho hacia arriba, ojos anaranjados con unos símbolos de notas musicales en cada uno….ok….., llevando el uniforme del cole de Shidou, pero con el suéter sin mangas, camisa manga larga y la casaca atada en la cintura, además de tener un paño rojo en la mano derecha y unas katanas….ok

"Marvelous'AQL presente señorita" Dijo la chica que era Marvelous en una pose militar

"Si, si….entrada 7/10" Dijo Ram cruzando los brazos a lo que continuo

"Necesito que nos ayudes a vigilar a onii-chan, su novia y a Itsukas-sempais"

"Je, Blanc ya está de vuelta jejeje" Dijo Marvelous sonriendo pícaramente

"Sí, quiero ver que tan buena es esa chica" Dijo Ram mientras sacaba su celular, donde tenía una foto de Mikie

"Je Mikie Okamine, es algo tímida para hacer nuevos amigos, además de ser una de las amigas de Itsuka-chan….je nada mal para Blanc" Dijo la peli naranja sonriendo

"Hummm, es así" Respondio Ram cruzando los brazos

"Una mujer para onii-chan debe ser ideal para él y juzgada por mi" Continuo mientras miraba hacia la calle concurrida

"Je, es hora de jugar" Termino con una sonrisa picara

"Eh….Okamine-chan es una buena chica….aunque algo miedosa y…." Dijo Marvelous algo dudosa

"Eso yo lo veré" Dijo Ram con su ego en alto

"Ehhh, señorita Marvelous…." Dijo Rom algo timido

"Ahh si pequeña….eh disculpe pequeño jejeje" Dijo Marvelous sonriendo, pero corrigiéndose al equivocarse en el sexo de Rom

"No hay problema….todos se confunde" Respondio Rom asintiendo

"Si, es su maldición genética….ufff, por suerte no me toco a mi je" Dijo Ram sonriendo

"Je es como ese anime….con ese tipo que era idéntico a su hermana gemela"

"Si jejejeje, porque somos casi iguales" Dijo Ram abrazando a su gemelo

"Si se nota jejeje" Dijo Marvelous sonriendo

"Pero cambiando al tema principal" Dijo Ram mientras caminaba hacia el pasadizo

"Es hora del espionaje" Continuo mientras saca de su espectro un visor de un ojo que parecía un parche pirata

"Je mis habilidades ninjas harán esto facil" Dijo Marvelous en un tono orgulloso

"Mucho ver naruto" Por su parte, susurro Ram a su gemelo, quien solo dio una risa pequeña

"Lo que sea…vamos" A lo que salieron al callejón

* * *

 **Con Shidou**

"Increíble" Sentada en una banca en la calle, dijo Tohka alegremente mientras comía unos bollos de carne, que eran sujetados por Shidou

"Estas cosa que comen los humanos es demasiado delicioso para ser verdad" Agrego alegremente la espíritu

"jejejeje…." Por su parte, rio Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que puso una expresión algo seria y pregunto

"Aparte Tohka, ¿Qué hiciste luego del problema de ayer?"

"Bueno fue diferente…en si todas salieron corriendo desnudas dejando sus armas ahí tiradas como sin nada….aparte que no pesaban tanto" Y en respuesta, dijo Tohka en un tono algo deprimido, pero terminando en uno de satisfacción

"Je" Por su lado, Shidou solo dio una pequeña carcajada

(La bomba PEM funciono jejeje) Comento JJ riendo

"Y tras un rato aburrida, solo desaparecí" Dijo Tohka como si nada

"¿desaparecí?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Me voy a otro mundo….uno que es oscuro y extraño donde cuando llego solo duermo" Respondio Tohka comiendo otro bollo

"¿Y cuándo bienes te despiertas?" Pregunto Shidou devuelta curioso

"No…, en si algo me fuerza a despertar y cuando miro estoy en una ciudad humana" Respondio Tohka comiendo otro bollo

"Por lo general ocurre entre intervalos de tiempos aleatorios, sin que yo pudiese hacer algo…uff todo un problema" Continuo en un tono molesto

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Shidou pensativo

(Entonces algo la atrae sin su voluntad) Comento JJ en un tono serio

"Si es haci…entonces Tohka no es responsable de los terremotos y…espera…" Dijo Shidou dándose cuenta, pero al final notando ese pequeño detalle

"Eh Tohka dijiste que por lo general ocurre….¿entonces hoy viniestes por tu cuenta?" Pregunto Shidou muy curioso

"Humm muchas preguntas" Pero molesta, respondio Tohka terminándose de comer el ultimo bollo, a lo que se paro y enojada dijo

"Quiero más comida" Y siguiéndola, Shidou dijo

"Ahh….te doy más comida y cuentas….ok" A lo que Tohka solo volteo y con una mirada algo molesta, dijo un suspiro y dijo

"Hummm…por esta vez"

"Ufff" Y en respuesta suspiro Shidou asintiendo con una sonrisa

"En fin, más comida" Dijo Tohka enojada

"Ya, ya, ya" Dijo Shidou alcanzándola

"Para mi suerte pagaron….ahhh pero en que se va a ir" Continuo algo deprimido

Pero sin darse cuenta, a la distancia esta Blanc y Mikie comiendo unos helados, como Mikie viendo a Tohka

'Joder, princess está a mi adelante y no puedo notificar por estar con Blanc-san….que dicha y desdicha la mía ahhh' Pensó molesta y triste la castaña

"Eh Okamine-chan…." Por su parte, susurro Blanc algo preocupado, a lo que Mikie volteo nerviosa

"Ahhh….nada…..no te….preo-cupes"

"Ok…¿quieres más helado?" Pregunto Blanc asintiendo

"Ahh si…" Respondio Mikie sonriendo tímidamente, a lo que Blanc asintió mientras camaban hacia la tienda de helados, una auto pasó a toda velocidad separándolos, seguido de otros 5 cincos

"Ahhh mi oportunidad" Dijo Mikie alegremente mientras sacaba su telefono

"Okamine-chan ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Blanc al otro lado preocupado

"Si todo bien" Respondio Mikie sonriendo mientras marcaba el numero de la centra del AST, pero en eso

(Llamada entrante) Por cosas del destino, entro la llamada de su prima Tamae Okamine, su profesora

"Nooooo, lo siento Tamae-chan pero…" Dijo Mikie nerviosa, pero sin preverse, acepto la llamada

'Ahh de seguro es por las clases' Pensó nerviosa, mientras ponía su teléfono en su oído

(Mikie-chan…lamento llamarte pero si puedes diles a los demás alumnos que las clases se suspenderán hasta la próxima semana, el martes ¿ok?) Dijo Tamae por el teléfono en un tono amable

"Si…Tamae-chan no te preocupes…" Dijo Mikie nerviosa

(Ok gracias….pero… ¿estás bien?) Respondio Tamae nerviosa

"Siiiii, solo estoy saliendo con Blanc-san" Respondio Mikie nerviosa…pero antes de poder cortar

(Ehhhhhhhh) Por el teléfono grito Tamae que dejo casi sorda a Mikie

(Estas saliendo con Nishizawa-san...AHHHHHHH, hasta mi pequeña prima me gana…ahhhh) Grito Tamae deprimida

"No eso eso….aunque no se molestó cuando dije lo de los bebes…ahahahhhhh no es lo…" Dijo Mikie, pero metiendo la pata cómicamente

(¡BEBES!…..AHHHHHH y acepto ahhhhhhh….y a mi todos los chicos se me alejaron cuando lo dije…..porque dios…..¡Porque a mí! aahahahahahahaah) Dijo Tamae más deprimida que nunca, a la vez que se escucha al teléfono caer al suelo

"Ahhh Tamae-chan, aguanta" Dijo Mikie desesperándose, pero solo se oyo un silencio hasta que Tamae dijo en un tono super deprimido y posiblemente hecha bolita en el suelo

(Mi vida es un sufrimiento….ya cumpliré pronto 30…y sigo soltera….y mi prima-chan tendrá novio y bebes antes de los 17….la vida es cruel….)

"No es eso…no es lo que…." Dijo Mikie, pero como si su mala suerte no fuera suficiente, los autos terminaron de pasar, mostrando a Blanc caminando con los helados

"Ufff ya paso los carros ¿no Okamine-chan?" Dijo Blanc sonriendo

"Si…." Dijo Mikie siendo toda su mala suerte

(Primero comienza con helados…luego comida….luego hotel….todas mi amigas pasaron por eso….y terminaron casas…..y yo la podre soltera…..ya no tengo ganas para vivir…..voy a aokigahara(2)….espero que seas feliz Mikie-chan….ahhhh) Dijo Tamae deprimida…ok

"Ehhh no lo hagas Tamae-chan" Dijo Mikie con lágrimas ante la penosa y radical decisión de su prima

(No tengo ganas por vivir….yo….ahhhh) Susurro Tamae aun deprimida

"¿Eh….la que habla no es Okamine-sensei?" Pregunto Blanc nervioso

(Nishizawa-san….cuida bien a mi prima-chan y dale mucho amor y bebes….o volveré como el teke teke (3) y te dejare sin nada)

"Ahhh ¡BEBES!" Dijo Blanc poniéndose rojo como tomate

"¡Tamae-chan!" Dijo Mikie avergonzada y sonrojándose mas

"Yo…..yo….ahhh" Susurro Blanc paralizado

"No es lo crees Blanc-san…..yo….Tamae-chan…..ahhahhh…mil disculpas…." Dijo Mikie inclinándose totalmente avergonzada

"Yo…ahh…creo que…." Dijo Blanc nervioso, pero Mikie solo se puso a llorar y dijo

"Ahhhh lo siento Blanc-san….lo arruine…ahhh no soy igual a mi prima…. yo… solo…. ahahahahahah" y se puso en volita, pero Blanc, en vez salir corriendo al igual que los posibles-novios de la Okamine mayor, el solo se le hacerlo e inclinándose, dijo

"Jejejeje, fue una buena broma"….

("Ehhhhhhh") Y ambas Okamines gritaron impactadas

"Aparte, los bebes son un tema para los adultos, aparte que oí que a las mujeres les duele mucho…ademas aun no estamos en edad para eso jejeje" Dijo Blanc riendo

"Tu….no te molesta….por lo que dije…..y….no….me….dejas….de….ha-blar….o….estar….jun-tos" Dijo Mikie impactada

"Claro que no, eres una buena amiga, jejejeje, me caes bien ademas y eres muy divertida" Dijo Blanc sonriendo, a lo que se escucho al teléfono de Tamae y ella misma caer al suelo

"Eh…¿le paso algo a Okamine-sensei?" Pregunto Blanc algo preocupado

"Eh….¿Tamae-chan?" Saliendo del trance, dijo Mikie preocupada

* * *

 **Con Tamae**

(¿Tamae-chan…estas ahi?) Preguntando aun precupada, sono la voz de Mikie del teléfono, el cual estaba al constado de Tamae…quien estaba en el suelo con su alma saliendo de su boca

"Eh….Okamine-san" A su costado, dijo otro profesor random, ya que todos los profesores se habian reunido en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad

"Llamamos a una ambulancia" Sugirio una profesora preocupada

"Si, mejor" Dijo otro profesor asintiendo

* * *

 **Como Mikie**

"Ah ya…ok…gracias sensei" Y tras llamar a una ambulancia, un profesor random informo a Mikie, quien respondió agradecida

"Ya….voy a informarlo a los demás…ok…nos vemos hasta el martes sensei" Dijo Mikie cortando la llamada

"¿Esta bien la sensei?" Preocupado, dijo Blanc mirándola

"Si….llamaron a una ambulancia….por suerte no escucharon lo de su plan de suicidio, aunque les dije que la mantenga vigilada….ufff" Dijo Mikie nerviosa

"Ok, me alegra…ahhh" Susurro Blanc asintiendo

"Lo se….ahhh podre Tamae-chan" Dijo Mikie precupada por su prima

"Lo se….soltera a los casi 30, joder debe ser dificil" Respondio Blanc asintiendo

"Si….ahh…solo espero que consiga novio….aparte que no estaría mal ser tía " Dijo Mikie con una pequeña sonrisa

"Je, de noviazgo a bebes aun ahí unos pasos….pero estaría bien para la sensei" Respondio Blanc asintiendo, a lo que miro hacia la calle y dijo

"En fin…..continuamos"

"Ahhh….yo….eh….lamento…mucho….por el…proble-ma con mi pri-ma" Dijo Mikie super nerviosa, pero Blanc negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No problem…es bueno preocuparse por la famalia"

"Blanc-san…ahhahh…gracias" Respondio Mikie con unas lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que rápidamente se limpio

"Je, vamos que conozco un buen restaurante cercano" Dijo Blanc sonriendo

"Ok…pero no es mucho gas-to" Dijo Mikie preocupada

"Na…hoy yo invitio" Dijo Blanc con una sonrisa

"Ok…." Respondio Mikie tímidamente, a lo que dando un paso adelante dijo

"Vamos"

 **Y las citas comienzas…..**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Referencias:**

 **(1): Salió en un capítulo de Futurama…una buena forma de morir xdxd**

 **(2): Un bosque en Japón donde se suicidan**

 **(3): Un espectro de una historia de terror japonesa**


	4. operation date part final

**Nuevo capítulo xd, antes de terminar el año, esta vez sí largo (más de 12k xd), me tarde algo pero al final ya está xd, con esto terminamos con el arco de Tohka (algo cortó el arco pero bueno xd), en fin ahora los comentarios xd:**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias por comentar xd, jajajajjajaja aunque me salió algo troll xd, en fin espero que te guste el capítulo xd**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, jajajaaja de eso….spolier xd, de las relaciones bueno se me ocurrió para parecer como una especie de cita doble xd, lo de los datos fue para hacer un momento cómico, de las citas acaban en este capítulo xd**

 **Finalizando, espero que les guste xd**

* * *

 **Cafetería random**

"Eh….Reine...si no lo quieres…. ¿me lo puedes dar…?" En tono inocente, dijo Kotori, quien llevaba sus cintas blancas, mientras tenía su tenedor cerca al pastel de leche de Reine

"Está bien, adelante" Respondio la soñolienta asintiendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de té con extra mucha azúcar

Tras el terremoto del día anterior, las clases en el cole de Kotori se realizaban hasta el mediodía mientras algunas áreas del edificio estaban en revisión, además de ser solo repasos rápidos de temas y no clases en sí, y por ello Kotori se escapó…aunque no siendo la única

"Eh…aun no entiendo porque te lo compraste" Dijo Kotori comiendo de dicho pastel, pero Reine ni dijo nada mientras tomaba su te, y tras otros sorbos, dijo

"Ahora que lo pienso…este es un buen momento para preguntarte"

"ok, dilo" Respondio Kotori como si nada

"¿Por qué elegiste a Shidou como negociador con los espíritus?" Pregunto Reine con algo de seriedad en su voz

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Kotori

(Difícil pregunta) Comento su espectro, a lo que Kotori asintió y mirando a Reine dijo

"No les dirá a nadie" A lo que la soñolienta asintió

"Lo prometo" Dijo con seriedad en su voz, a lo que Kotori dio un suspiro y dijo

"En realidad onii-chan no está relacionado de sangre con onee-chan, ni de época se podría decir…por lo que sus hijos serán completamente sanos"

"Eh…." Y en respuesta Reine solo asintió en un tono como si dijera 'Y eso que tiene que ver'

"Pero continuando…..aunque era muy pequeña en esos años….se tomó la grabación de una cámara de seguridad cuando conoció a onee-chan….ahhhh que día…" Dijo Kotori en un tono nostálgico mientras relataba

* * *

 **5525, 24 de Diciembre (dimensión-1)/ 1999, 14 de Noviembre (dimensión-2), 10:00 p.m**

En una guardería en el arrecife, la entonces pequeña bebe de año y unos meses, Kotori Itsuka….lloraba…. descontroladamente….

"Ahh…ahh…ahhh…ahhh" Cosa que hacia molestar a todos los demás bebes y niños pequeños presentes, además de los empleados y la escriba a cargo…quien no se lo tomaba nada bien

"Ahhhhh…toma el puesto de cuidadora, será un pase a sucesora Techeun decían ahhh" Susurraba la escriba apretando un libro, quien era una chica de como 25 a 30 años, cabello rubio dividió en dos coletas no tan largas, vestida con la armadura de la guardia real de la reina (Que permitía apreciar sus…atributos femeninos), aunque con algunos accesorios, como una laptop pegada a su brazo, y sin el casco y con solo una diana decorativa de escriba alta con el símbolo del arrecife

"Ah...ahhhhhh" Y como si no fuera mucho…el grito fue contagioso y una bebe de unos meses en una cuna, que estaba siendo rodeada por 4 guardias reales de la reina, comenzó a llorar

"Oh no, oh no….que…" Susurro la escriba, pero en eso entro una guardián insomne titán, de armadura roja y con una chalina media verdosa en el cuello, aparte de estar sin su casco, mostrando ser una chica de como 14 a 15 años, con una gran coleta roja, quien dijo

"Eh disculpe señorita escriba…pero lady…." En eso se escucha desde afuera grandes fuegos artificiales, pero siendo opacados al final por una explosión

"Ahhhh mi auto"

"Mi nave"

"Mis colesss" Eso y más gritos son escuchados, a lo que la escriba ve en las cámaras de seguridad, y en la calle había una serie de explosiones y el árbol navideño que pusieron ardía, además haber sido disparado un guardián cazador al espacio….que poco a poco se perdía y congelaba

"ok…..pudo haber sido peor" Dijo la escriba sobándose la frente, en eso entro un soldado humano de como 14 a 15 años, de armadura negra completa, llevando una gran caja de….pudin

"Eh…disculpe, me dijeron que deje esto aquí" Dijo el soldado dejando la caja, a lo que recibió una llamada

"Aquí Shepard…ok señor voy en seguida" Dijo el soldado para luego salir a la calle

"En fin….donde estará esos tipos del woflpack que…" Dijo la escriba, pero en eso sonó una llamada, que con algo de miedo contesto

"Alo" Dijo con temor, a lo que escuchaba risas infantiles de posiblemente un grupo de niñas y susurros de agonía, además del fuego que consumía el árbol navideño

(Acá…..Lupo….caímos…..ah…) Susurro aquella voz para luego escuchar que se caía el comunicador apagando la llamada

"Sobrevivieron a toda una ciudad de zombis…pero no pueden con un grupo de niñas….soldados de cuarta" Dijo la escriba volviéndose a sobar la frente, a lo que vio a la guardiana y dijo

"Cuida un rato la puerta….que debo encárgame de unas niñas antes que venga la reina…además de informar a las patrullas que busque a un cierto cazador exo"

"Ok mi señora" Respondio la guardiana, a lo que la escriba salió cargando un rifle con…jugo de berenjenas…..ok

"Ahhh….ahhh….ahhhh" Por su parte, seguía llorando Kotori, a lo que la guardiana se fijó que al otro lado, había una pequeña de pelo blanco como d años con una mirada algo triste

"Humm…ya se" Dijo la guardiana, a lo que yendo hacia la Kotori, la cargo con cuidado y llevándola hacia la pequeña de pelo blanco, dijo

"Oye pequeña… ¿te molesta estar sola?" A lo que la niña asintió

"Mama….papa…..salie-ron….por….tra…bajo" Dijo con la mirada baja

"¿En navidad?...bueno aún falta…pero si te presento a una amiga" Dijo la guardiana sonriendo, a lo que la pequeña asintió

"Ta da" Dijo la guardiana mientras ponía a Kotori al frente de la pequeña, quien solo inclino la cabeza y dijo

"¿Cómo…..te….llamas….?" Y en respuesta, Kotori respondió aun un poco llorando

"Ko-to…ri…. ¿y…tu?"

"Origa-mi…" Respondio la pequeña quien era ni más ni menos que Origami

"¿Ori—ri…gami?" Pregunto Kotori a las justas

"Si…." Respondio Origami, a lo que con cuidado le sobo la cabeza

"Je….eres….tam-bien…suave" Y en respuesta Kotori se sonrojo y dijo

"¿Qué….es…..suave?" A lo que Origami pensó un rato, para después agarrare de la mano a Kotori y hacerle pasar por su cara

"Esto….es sua-ve" Dijo Origami sonriendo, a lo que Kotori asintió dejando de llorar

"Je, mejor las dejo" Dijo la guardiana con una sonrisa retirándose

"Y…tu….¿dónde….esta…tus padres…?" Pregunto Origami curiosa

"No…se…solo…di-jiero algo….sobre….presidio…de los….an-ancia…nos" Respondio Kotori algo tímida

"Eh…" Susurro Origami, a lo que dio una sonrisa y agarrando un juguete mordelón, dijo

"¿Quieres…jugar….conmigo?" Cosa que dejo impactada a Kotori, quien con una pequeña sonrisa dijo

"Siiii"

* * *

 **Devuelta al presente**

"Ahh…esa navidad fue la primera que pase con onee-chan….je aunque no la recuerdo, este video me hace darme una idea de cómo tuvo que ser ese día" Dijo Kotori en un tono nostálgico

"Ok….pero me refería mas a Shin y…" Por su parte, dijo Reine insatisfecha con la respuesta, pero Kotori intervino

"Espera que aún no acabo" A lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"Después de ello, éramos inseparables…je siempre yo intentaba ser como ella….pero cuando me volví guardiana…..ella cada vez intentaba ser mejor que antes….pero para mí ella siempre era la que estaba adelante….era…mi modelo de persona jejeje"

"Entiendo" Susurro Reine asintiendo

"Luego llegamos a esta zona y mi familia adopto a onii-chan….aunque él era…muy depresivo…hasta tenia conductas algo…suicidas"

"…" Y en respuesta, Reine solo movió las cejas sorprendida

"Eh… ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Kotori curiosa

"No, nada…continua" Dijo Reine asintiendo

"En fin…pero eso le quedo corto cuando onee-chan…bueno lo hacía sentir mejor…jejeje, aunque sea por la fuerza….ahhh…pero todo cambio en el accidente" Continuo Kotori terminando en un tono depresivo

"A pesar de por algún motivo volverse un guardian….ni eso fue suficiente para evitar que onee-chan….este casi al borde del suicidio…" Continúo en un tono triste

"Pero onii-chan….el la salvo de ese sufrimiento" A lo que dijo en un tono alegre

"Entiendo" Respondio Reine asintiendo

"Tras eso y lo que paso cuando lo adoptamos….él se volvió….muy sensible con la desesperación y trauma de los demas….je hasta lo hace muy brando para ser guardián" Dijo Kotori comiendo un pedazo de pastel

"Interesante" Susurro Reine asintiendo de nuevo

"Je el baka haría todo lo posible para ayudar a otros….aunque a veces puede exagerar…pero tiene buenos amigos a quien respaldarse" Dijo Kotori en un tono confiado

"Por lo que dices, parece que le tienes mucha admiración…o talvez otra…" Comento Reine en un tono plano, pero Kotori intervino

"Otra cosa…ja es solo mi baka hermano mayor" A lo que dio una pausa y continuo

"Si lo respeto y lo veo como un fiel camarada de batalla, pero en admirar…más lo hago a onee-chan….aparte que le tuve que entrenar un poco al baka….por lo que en teoría soy como su sempai….aunque últimamente se ha fortalecido con su grupo actual" Dijo en un tono sincero la loli pelirroja

"Humm…." Por su parte, susurro Reine….como en un tono medio decepcionante

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Kotori curiosa

"No nada" Respondio Reine asintiendo

"Bueno….en fin por esos motivos es que el…" Dijo Kotori, pero Reine intervino en un tono algo serio

"No me refería en motivos personales Kotori"

"Je….ya ve lo venía venir" Dijo Kotori con una mirada desafiante

"La razón…jeje….fue necesaria….y aunque onee-chan se moleste…..pero ella….mejor espera a que veas el espectáculo con los demás…Jejeje será una gran sorpresa" Dijo Kotori con una sonrisa de gato, a lo que Reine solo asintió mientras saca su teléfono

Puuu….puuuu Y la vez que sonaba el de Kotori, quien lo saco de su uniforme

"Haber quién me…ahh es mi socia" Dijo la peliroja sonriendo

"¿Socia?" Pregunto Reine curiosa

"Je es Ram, una de los hermanos de Blanc, es buena amiga y está en mi aula…pero también es mi socia en el crimen jejejeje" Respondio Kotori riendo, a lo que reviso su teléfono

"Eh….haci que Blanc-sempai está en una cita con una AST, Jajajaja romeo y Julieta…¿EH?" Dijo Kotori riendo, para terminar en un tono de sorpresa total, y luego emanar una aura oscura

"…." Por su parte, Reine solo miraba tomando su bebida súper-azucarada

"ESE BAKA….SE ATRAVE A ENGAÑA A MI HERMANA" Grito Kotori furiosa, rompiendo con su conducta normal que tenía con sus lazos blancos, a lo que marco un número y tras un rato

(Alo Kotori) Respondio Ram en un tono alegre

"¿DONDE ESTA?" Dijo Kotori furiosa, a lo que Ram solo rio

(Ese baka, bueno esta con esa chica peli-morada…aunque es algo extraña…en fin te envió una foto) Respondio Ram riendo, a lo que paso dichas fotos y Kotori furiosa, susurro

"YA VERA ESE BAKA Y ESA PERRA…EHHHHH" Pero al ver la foto, Kotori se quedó impactada

"humm" Por su parte, susurro Reine curiosa

"Eh….como…es posible…" Susurro Kotori impactada

(Eh…Kotori…. ¿Está bien?) Pregunto Ram curiosa por la reacción de la pelirroja

"Ah…así….joder me salí del personaje….en fin….yo misma me encargare de mi onii-chan….gracias por avisarme Ram" Respondio Kotori en un tono más calmado

(Ok, nos vemos en la pijamada del lunes besos) Dijo Ram terminando la llamada, a lo que Kotori solo se cambió de cintas

"Joder, cada día hacen menos efecto ehh" Susurro viendo sus cintas blancas

(Bueno, tu personalidad la tienes de tu madre) Comento la espectro de la pelirroja

"Ufff….no me lo recuerdes…y quería seguir con el personaje adorable….ahhh…al final todas las lolis crecen…..vaya vida" Dijo Kotori algo enojada

"Eh…." Por su parte, susurro Reine sin entender la situación

"En fin….mira quien esta con Shidou" Dijo Kotori con seriedad, a lo que Reine se fijo

"Humm….es…" Dijo sorprendida, a lo que Kotori asintió

"Si Blanc-sempai esta con la chica AST y onii-chan con esa chica….creo que es muy posible que sea princess" Dijo Kotori con algo de seriedad, a lo que Reine asintió de nuevo

"Ahora….primero me asegurare que Ram no le informe a onee-chan, y después y más importante hay que ayudar a Shidou…ufff que día" Continuo Kotori sacando una paleta

"Deberíamos retirarnos e informar al resto" Comento Reine saco unos billetes

"Si…a y gracias por pagar" Respondio Kotori con una sonrisa, a lo que Reine asintió mientras iba a la caja, mientras Kotori saco su teléfono de nuevo y marco un numero

"Alo, si soy yo, preparen todo el equipo, informe a Noire-sem….ehh hoy era la reunión….joder…., entonces vigilen cualquiera señal del AST, llegare en 1 hora y quiero que todo esté en orden o los tirare por la exclusa, entendido…ok corto" Dijo con seriedad la loli, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo en un tono épico

"Bien primero debemos reunirnos con la arconte tsundere y luego nuestra cita-batalla comienza"

* * *

 **Con Shidou**

"Ahhh pobre mi sencillera" Susurro Shidou con tristeza

Apoyado a una pared de una pizzería, estaba Shidou esperando a que Tohka acabase la octava pizza familiar que pido….ok

(Al menos Blanc no pidió dinero) Comento JJ en un tono nervioso

"Si pero mi pack…..ahhhh maldita seas Kotori….y encima Origami se le sumo….ahhh aún no sé cómo deje que me tomasen en esas…fotos…." Dijo Shidou nervioso

(Se, lo peor que lo que sea que te dieron, hizo que no pudiera registrar bien….aunque tuvieron al menos la amabilidad de dejarte las fotos y videos)

"No me lo recuerdes…al menos no eran las más humillantes…ahhh y lo peor que no puedo borrarlas ahhh"

(Je, como la que estas con Origami en plena escena sacada de un manga yuri jajajaajaja esa estaba buena) Dijo JJ riendo, a lo que Shidou solo le dio una mirada fulminante

"No me lo recuerdes….fue mi peor día…ahhh" Susurro el peliazul molesto, pero en eso, Tohka había terminando de comer la pizza familiar

"Ahhh, ha estado deliciosa" A lo que todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos y con algunos con sus quijadas en el piso

"Acá esta la cuenta" Y al costa de Shidou, dijo el mesero con una cuenta gigantesca

"Cóbrese" Respondio el peliazul dándole unos billetes, a lo que el mesero asintió y se retiro

"ufff que costoso" Susurro Shidou nervioso mientras Tohka lo miraba y en un tono algo molesto dijo

"Hummm, quiero más comida Shidou"

"Je, sabes que me queda poco dinero" Respondio el peliazul algo molesto, a lo que Tohka inclino la cabeza a la derecha y pregunto

"¿Qué es dinero?"

"Je, es con lo que se puede conseguir toda la comida" Respondio Shidou en un tono de obviedad

"Oh…entonces… ¿si conseguimos dinero tendremos más comida deliciosa?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono inocente

"Je, claro, aunque no se de muchos empleos que ofrezcan dinero rápido" Dijo Shidou pensativo

"Hummm ahí que buscar uno de esos empleos para conseguir comida deliciosa" Dijo Tohka alegremente, a lo que Shidou asintió con una sonrisa

"Je talvez podamos dar una vuelta en búsqueda de un empleo" Dijo Shidou sonriendo

(Je y de paso hacemos hora hasta que Kotori o compañía nos llame) Comento JJ en un tono pensativo

"Eso jejeje" Respondio Shidou sonriendo, a lo que ambos salieron del local, para luego caminar por la calle

"Hummm" Por su parte, susurro Shidou pensativo mirando las tiendas, de las cuales algunas decía 4 horas por x cantidad de yenes, pero tras pasar por una, vio que decía 30 minutos por 11352 yenes

"uff…esos son 100 dólares, y por 30 minutos….nada mal" Comento el peliazul sorprendido

"Ehh… ¿cuánta comida deliciosa equivaldría?" Pregunto Tohka curiosa

"Hummmm…como para 4 ordenes medianas para los dos" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

"Ahh entonces vamos" Dijo Tohka sonriendo mientras le jalaba de la mano a Shidou

"Ahh…espera Tohka no hemos visto de que era el empleo" Dijo Shidou con seriedad, a lo que Tohka lo soltó algo molesta

"Bien…veamos….dice….ehhhhh" Leyéndolo, dijo Shidou, para terminar gritando

"Eh…que dice Shidou" Pregunto Tohka sin entender

"Ehh…bueno….qué tal si me acabo todo mi dinero jejeje" Respondio Shidou sonriendo, pero Tohka solo lo miro molesta y dijo

"Hummm, bueno" A lo que giro hacia la calle

"Ufff la que me salve" Por su parte, susurro Shidou dando un suspiro de alivio

'Pero igual me falta dinero….uhhh…ya se, Blanc me puede emprestar' Pensó Shidou, a lo que mirando a Tohka dijo

"Eh…Tohka, quieres saber más de este mundo" A lo que la espíritu asintió sonriendo

"Bien….vamos a un lugar que te informara" Dijo Shidou sonriendo

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo con Ram y compañía**

En un techo cercano a Shidou y Tohka, Ram y su grupo miraban

"Je, mi colega debe estar alistándose para masacrar a su baka hermano" Dijo Ram con una mirada picara

"Pobre Itsuka-sempai…no creía que Itsuka-sempai le engañaría" Añadió Rom indignado

"Si…aunque se hace muy raro referirse a ellos" Comento Marvelous algo confundida

"Si….ya tendrá su castigo" Dijo Ram volteando

"En fin….mis sensores detectan que Blanc y Okamine-chan están a una cuadra, justo en una tienda de chocolates" Cambiando de tema, dijo la peli naranja sacando su teléfono

"Eh…entonces vamos" Dijo Ram sorprendida, a lo que sus acompañantes asintieron

* * *

 **Con Blanc y Mikie**

"Espero que te guste estos chocolates Okamine-chan" Entregándole una caja de chocolates, dijo Blanc sonriendo, cosa que dejo a Mikie al borde del desmayo por quien sabe cuanta vez en el día

"Ahh…..gracias….Bla-nc-san" Dijo Mikie recibiéndolo a las justas

"Je por nada, además a quien no les gusta mucho comer los chocolates" Dijo Blanc con una sonrisa, cosa que dejo más choqueada a la castaña

"Si….mu-u-chas gra-ci-i-ias…" Continúo aun choqueada, a lo que el castaño solo asintió y señalo hacia una pollería peruana

"Fui a esa pollería peruana hace unos días con Rom y Ram….vamos" Dijo Blanc a Mikie, quien asintió, pero caminando, vio a Uni yendo sola hacia un callejo oscuro con su teléfono usándolo

"Eh….esa no es Uni-san" Dijo Mikie señalándola antes que se pierda en el callejo, a lo que Blanc pudo verla y dijo

"Si…a donde ira…"

* * *

 **Con Uni**

"Entiendo gracias" Terminando una llamada, dijo Uni, quien al estar ya en el fondo del callejo, camino hacia un contenedor de corriente, donde se fijó que nadie la miraba y rápidamente lo abrió y entro, llegando a un tubo con dirección hacia abajo

"Maldito seas guardián" Susurro la mini-tsundere mientras pasaba su forma caída, para luego bajar por el tubo como si una araña fuera, llegando a una amplia sala llenada de más caídos, quienes al verla, se inclinaron

"Lady Uni, un placer…" Dijo uno de los caídos, pero Uni solo dijo

"Quiero ver a mi hermana….ahorra" A lo que el caído asintió y la condujo hacia un tranvía, el cual la llevo por un largo conducto

 **(OST: The Imperial March-Star Wars)**

Y tras pasar el conducto pasó por unos grandes almacenes, donde cientos a miles de caídos y robot-caídos se alineaban acompañados con sus máquinas de destrucción masiva y tanques bípedos, cuadrúpedos y hexápodos, incluyendo algunos gigantes

"Supongo que el proyecto étoile de la mort ya estará entrando sus últimas fases" Dijo Uni a uno de los caídos que le acompañaba, el cual asintió y dijo

"Si…ya sacerdotisa Generia ha informado que su equipo está entrando en los últimos detalles….aunque sigue siendo un prototipo a escala 1 a 20"

"Con que sea un prototipo a escala….si logra al menos acabar con un octavo de la superficie de Mercurio….sería un éxito para comenzar los preparativos del plan a futuro" Respondio Uni cruzando un par de sus brazos, para la final llegar a otro tuvo, el cual paro en un pasadizo largo

"Su majestad esta al fondo" Dijo el caído de enantes, a lo que Uni asintió y salió al pasadizo, el cual estará siendo cuidado por varios caídos armados hasta los dientes y algunos siendo guardianes con un caído-robot gigante cuidando la entrada

(Lady Uni, un gusto verla) Dijo el caído-robot en un tono respetuoso

"Je igual Brave, ahora debo hablar con mi hermana" Respondio Uni en un tono algo serio, a lo que caído-robot asintió y moviéndose a un costado, dijo

(Entonces pase mi lady) A lo Uni asintió y entro a la sala del…trono de Noire….donde ella estaba sentada usando su computadora versión caída y a su costado esta Kei también operando una computadora caída, pero al fijarse que había entrado su hermanita, movió la pantalla y dijo

"Uni..." A lo que se paró, pero Uni solo se inclino

"Onee-chan lamento haber llegado sin tu…." Pero Noire ya estaba al frente y dijo

"No te preocupes…solo estaba haciendo la tarea con Kei" A la vez que señalaba a dicha caída quien mostro un listado de tareas

"Si, ya íbamos terminando para la reunión" Dijo Kei en un tono suave

"Ok….a aparte onee-chan" Dijo Uni algo nerviosa, a lo que dio un suspiro y dijo en un tono más calmado

"Descubrí que Shidou Itsuka-sempai a traficado un uniforme escolar a una chica peli morada que no es la institución….además que ni tiene registros civiles" A la vez que sacaba una foto de Shidou con Tohka

"Hummm entonces no bromeaba la niña" Dijo Noire con seriedad, dejand su hermanita

"Ehhhh….¿cómo que tan rápido?" Pregunto Uni sin entender, a lo que Noire dio una pequeña risa y dijo

"Jejejeje veras me informaron de unas cierta subespecie de humanos…además que…." Pero en eso sonó su teléfono, a lo que caída mayor saco dicho aparato

"Alo…a ya….si Uni me acaba de informar…..jejeje mis fuentes son más rápidas….a ya…eh haci que aceptaron…..bien nos vemos" Dijo Noire terminando con una sonrisa, a lo que marco otro número y al ser recibida dijo

"….Si soy…..a debes ir a vigilar y dar una mano a Shidou Itsuka en su cita….es una orden Naoto…ok los detalles son complicados pero talvez te lo cuente algún día….ok gracias"

"Eh…no entiendo Onee…" Dijo Uni aun sin entender, pero Noire giro hacia Kei y dijo

"Kei deja la tarea para terminarla en la noche…que aflojaron y tenemos una reunión en 5 minutos" A lo que la caída asintió y comenzó a guardar todas las cosas

"En fin….¡Ksha!" Y continuando, grito Noire, a lo que Ksha bajo como si fuera una araña del techo

"Si mi lady" Respondio Ksha en un tono súper fiel

"Vamos que tendré una reunión súper importante y como has obrado bien….te dejare que me acompañes" Dijo Noire algo nerviosa, a lo que Ksha se soltó cayendo en el suelo y rápidamente se inclinó ante Noire y dijo

"Gracias, gracias, gracias mi Noi—digo mi lady jeje" A lo que dejo nerviosa a Noire, quien solo dio un suspiro y mirando a su hermanita, dijo

"Ok….en el camino te lo contare Uni" Y tras eso solo giro hacia la salida épicamente con Uni aun sin entender

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Tohka**

"Hummm" Sentada en una cabina de internet, estaba Tohka mirando la pantalla sin entender

"Haci que con este artefacto humano puedo saber todo lo que quiero" En un tono algo escéptico, dijo la espíritu cruzando los brazos a Shidou, quien estaba a su costado con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Jeje….si, aunque debes primero abrir el navegador" Dijo el peliazul mientras habría el google Chrome

"Humm…. ¿y si quiero algo lo busco aquí?" Pregunto Tohka intentando no sonar interesada

"Entonces lo escribes aquí" Dijo Shidou señalando al teclado, el cual Tohka lo examino curiosamente

"Hummm…entiendo…" Respondio la espíritu viendo el teclado, a lo que en un tono inocente decir

"Ah…que tal si buscas sobre comida"

"Ok….co-mi-da" Respondio Shidou buscándolo, a lo que salieron varias opciones

"Hummm" Susurro Tohka interesada al ver tantas opciones

"Todas esas opciones… ¿son más comidas Shidou?" Pregunto Tohka curiosa

"Ehh…..si muchos…aunque si quieres buscar sobre algún tipo de comida en específico debes darte un tiempo para investigar" Respondio el peliazul algo nervioso

"Ohhh suena interesante" Dijo Tohka interesada

"Jejeje, aquí podrás saber qué tipo de comidas hay y donde encontrarlas" Continuo Shidou sonriendo, a lo que Tohka asintió y siguió buscando

"Hummm hay muchas opciones que no entiendo….en fin me dio hambre" Dijo Tohka en un tono algo aburrido para luego recostarse en la silla

"Buscas comida y te da hambre….sabes lo venía venir" Respondio Shidou sacando su billetera

* * *

 **15 minutos después**

"Gracias por la propina" Saliendo, dijo el repartidor del KFC, dejando a Shidou sin ninguno céntimo (ahí céntimos en japon…naaa) en su billetera

"Gracias…." Respondio Shidou nervioso

"Ahhhh ¡pollo!" Emocionada, dijo Tohka a todo pulmón comiendo

"Come…..yo espero…." Dijo Shidou mirándola de reojo

'Y yo me quejaba cuando Origami me daba su comida en nuestras citas…..ahhh y ahora muriéndome de hambre' Pensó con desdén el peliazul

"Ahhuhhh….aparte…mientras estas….ahhhuhhhhahh ahh delicioso…estabas operando ese artefacto humano….dejaste tu…ahhhuhhh….otro dispositivo…." Dijo Tohka comiendo señalando el celular del peliazul

"Ah…mi celular…ahhhhh" Dijo Shidou, para terminar gritando al ver que Tohka lo habia operado viendo su galería reciente…

"No entendía bien esos símbolos pero algunos parecía información super-secreta….al final solo habían imágenes de una chica peliazul que se parecía mucho a ti con diferentes vestimenta y hasta desnuda…a y la última imagen de una chica castaña desnuda que me hizo recordar a tu amigo…..ahhuhhh" Comento Tohka continuando con su comida

"Por favor….no le digas a nadie de lo que viste…o me muero por la ultima" Dijo Shidou con pesar y miedo en su voz

"Bueno….ahhhuhhh…..aunque la chica peliazul…..era muy parecida a ti por alguna razón….en fin mejor como" Dijo Tohka para al final seguir comiendo

"Bien…..eso espero…." Respondio Shidou aun temor, pero cuando se fijó, Tohka ya se había acabado con el KFC

"Hummm fue muy poco" Comento Tohka insatisfecha

"Era un combo familiar…." Murmuro Shidou impactado

"Lo que sea….más comida" Y Tohka siguió pidiendo comida

"Ahhh…pero ya no…." Pero en eso, sonó el teléfono del peliazul

"Espera….Alo" Y contestando, dijo Shidou

(Shidou amigo) Por el teléfono, hablo Naoto

"Naoto…. ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunto el peliazul sorprendido

(Veras…. Kaichou me dijo que te ayude con tu cita…y…) Respondio Naoto, pero Shidou le interrumpió rápidamente

"No es una cita…..ahh si me quieres ayudar conseguirme dinero que Tohka es un barril sin fondo"

(Ok, ok….déjame ir por mi mascara de payaso…chau) Respondio Naoto para luego cortar la llamada

"¿Mascara de payaso?" Repitió Shidou sin entender

"Hummm" Pero por detrás, susurro Tohka molesta cruzando los brazos

"Para que necesitaría ese loco una máscara de payaso…..a menos que….." Susurro Shidou con algo de miedo, pero…

"¡Shidouuuu!" Tohka Dijo un fuerte grito que casi le deja sordo

"Ahhh…que pasa Tohka" Respondio Shidou sobándose los oídos, a lo que la espíritu cruzo los brazos y dijo en un tono molesto

"Me estabas ignorando baka…en fin tengo hambre y si no me consigues comida te destruiré"

"Ya, ya, ya….no lleguemos a esos extremos….que…..eh…." Respondio el peliazul, pero en eso sonaron las alarmas de los policías y….

BOOOOMMMMM Para terminar en una fuerte explosión que desde una ventana de la cabina, se veía una pequeña nube con forma de hongo alzándose por detrás de unos edificios

"Eh…." Impactado, susurro Shidou sin entender, pero Tohka solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Estos humanos con sus explosiones….no estoy e igual vuelan cosas"

"Supongo que no puedo negarlo" Comento Shidou nervioso, pero en eso, por la ventana le cayó un gran fajo de dólares

"Ok…." Susurro Shidou sin entender, pero en eso su teléfono sonó de nuevo

"Alo…." Respondiendo, dijo el peliazul

(Shidou ahí tienes tu dinero…en fin corto que creo que la policía ya se dará cuenta que no me dirijo a las afuera….) Dijo Naoto para luego cortar la llamada rápidamente

"ok…." Respondio Shidou nervioso, para luego ver el fajo de dólares y luego a Tohka

"Sabes…..por un día al diablo con la poli….vamos a comer" Y sonriendo y sin entender mucho asintió la espíritu

* * *

 **Con Blanc y Mikie**

"Humm…." Mirando hacia la calle, susurro la castaña esperando junto al psionico su comida

"Aquí está su comida joven" Y justo llego el camarero dejando sus pedidos, dos cuartos de pollo con ensalada

"Ah gracias" Respondio Blanc amablemente

"Y la bebida para la pareja" Continuo el camarero dejando una gaseosa cocacola

"Ahhhhhhh" Y en respuesta Mikie grito sornojada

"Ahh…no estamos salieron…solo la invite a comer" Dijo Blanc algo nervioso

"Ah entiendo, en fin me retiro" Respondio el camarero saliendo

"….." Dejando a los castaños con un silencio incomodo

"Comemos…." Rompiéndolo, dijo Blanc intentando no sonar nervioso

"Si-i" Respondio Mikie asintiendo

Acto seguido prosiguieron a comer

'Ufff….esto es mucho para mi corazón' Pensó Mikie nerviosa mientras sacaba un limón cortado de la ensalada

'Hummm… Latsis-Kaichou tenía razón de comer frituras con limón si sabe delicioso' Continuo con una sonrisa de placer, ya que en el anterior bimestre, Mikie había una vez comido junto a Noire en una reunión de chicas, donde la caída le había enseñado a comer las comidas con limón….aunque…

'Pero me dijo algo de no comerlo junto a Blanc….pero el ahora….' Pensó la castaña viendo a Blanc, quien comía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

'Va no creo que opine algo….' Continuo mientras movía el limón sobre su comida y cuando estaba a punto de presionarlo…..

"¿Qué diablos haces?" En un tono amargado, dijo Blanc con una sombra sobre sus ojos y uno solo prendido de rojo

"Ahhhhhh" Y con mucho temor por el cambio radical de Blanc, grito Mikie

"¿Comes frituras con limón?" Pregunto en un tono acusador, a lo que Mikie solo asintió nerviosa

"¡Ahhh! ¿Cómo puedes hacer tal insulto a la comida?" Y respondió el psionico molesto

"Yo…yo…yo…" Pero y con muchas lágrimas, susurro Mikie con temor

'¡Ahhh! lo arruine, lo arruine' Pensó la castaña llorando por dentro

"¿No sabias?….bueno talvez no tengas mucha experiencia" Y en un tono más calmado, dijo Blanc, a lo que dio un suspiro y continuo

"El chiste de comer frituras es saborear lo crujiente que esta…el limón solo lo estropea"

"En...ti-en…do….." Respondio Mikie nerviosa

"En fin todos los días uno aprende algo nuevo" Respondio Blanc más calmado, para luego seguir comiendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"Ok…." Dijo Mikie asintiendo para luego comenzar a comer con algo de miedo

'Joder, oí que era explosivo pero no creí que tanto' Pensó Mikie con temor al castaño, ya que había tenido un giro de 360 grados en su actitud

Pero debe estar algo molesto….ahhh que hago…. Continuo con temor, pero en eso recordó lo que Origami le había dicho:

 _'_ _Pregúntale por su vida, siempre funciona y sabrás como controlarlo luego_ _'_

'Eso'

"Ehh….Blanc-san" Dijo Mikie mirando al psionico nerviosa

"Si….." Respondio Blanc comiendo con placer

"Eh….tu…plato favorito…. ¿cuál es?" Pregunto la castaña, a lo que Blanc solo se quedó pensando por un rato

"Hummm….seria el pollo a la brasa" Para luego seguir comiendo con placer

"Entiendo…." Respondio Mikie asintiendo

"Y ahhhuhhh…. ¿a ti?" Pregunto el psionico curioso

"Ahhh….a mí me gusta…el asado de res"

"Ohhh una buena elección…" Respondio Blanc asintiendo

"Aparte que Ma siempre lo cocina cuando está en casa….es también uno de mis favoritos" Continuo mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida

"¿Ma…?...ahh la señora Mina…..aunque no se parecen mucho y…" Dijo Mikie asintiendo pero Blanc negó con la cabeza y dijo

"Mina no es mi mama biológica, solo me adopto a mí y mis hermanos hace unos años"

"Oh…entiendo" Respondio Mikie asintiendo…

"y tu…¿cómo son tus padres?" Pregunto Blanc comiendo, pero en respuesta Mikie solo bajo la mirada con algunas lagrimas

"Eh…no quise las…." Dijo el castaño aterrado, pero la castaña solo se limpió las lágrimas y dijo

"Mi madre murió cuando yo era una niña…..después me crio mi padre hasta que me dejo por un problema…personal…..actualmente Tamae-sensei es quien me cuida con lo de la rebaja de profesor-alumno…"

"No sabía…. ¡lo siento mucho por haber preguntado!" Y con una gran inclinación, dijo Blanc con determinación y arrepentido

"No….pasado es….pasado…" Respondio Mikie aun triste, pero Blanc solo apretó su puño y tras un suspiro, dijo con seriedad

"Okamine-chan….yo te protegeré" Cosa que dejo a Mikie casi desmayándose, y rápidamente Blanc fue a su auxilio ayudándole a pararse y calmarse

"No te pongas tristes por el pasado….que el futuro es brillante para ti….yo abrí tu herida por error y la única forma de recompensarlo es ayudándote….." Y viéndola a los ojos, dijo el psionico con seriedad, cosa que dejo a Mikie muy sonrojada

"Yo…yo…yo….ahhhh" Pero fue demasiado para su corazón desmayándose

"Ehhh…..Okamine-chan…. ¡Okamine-chan!" Alarmado, dijo Blanc mientras le intentaba despertar, pero nada funcionaba

"Joder…aguanta que te llevo a un lugar seguro" Y cargándola, dijo Blanc para luego terminar de comer y pagarla al camarero

* * *

 **Afuera, en una tienda de Donas**

"Humm…." Sentada comiendo su dona susurro Ram junto a Rom y Marvelous

"Creo que fue mucho para ella….talvez Blanc requiera ayuda…" Algo nerviosa, comento Marvelous comiendo una dona de naranja

"Onii-chan sabe cómo tratar con las mujeres….más o menos" Respondio Rom comiendo su dona de multichistas

"Hummm…espero que esa chica sea del nivel de onii-chan" Comento Ram mientras tomaba un poco de te

"Aunque no sabía sobre el odio de Blanc hacia echarle limón a las frituras" Dijo Marvelous en un tono pensativo

"Ah eso es de una vez que le invitaron cuando llegamos a la última ciudad por primera vez…." Respondio Ram dando una sonrisa

"Un mesero le hecho limón y Blanc casi lo mata….por suerte Mina-kaa-chan lo controlo….en fin no le gusta eso" continuo la psionica alzando los brazos

"Entiendo…." Respondio la psionica mayor asintiendo

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Tohka**

"Bueno son las 12 y es hora de almuerzo" Llegando a un restaurante de buena calidad, más porque decía desde afuera buffet libre y con eso Shidou podría economizar…..mas no menos

"Ohhh entonces ¿aquí puedo comer todo lo que quiera?" Pregunto Tohka con los ojos brillosos

"Si…." Asintiendo, respondió Shidou nervioso, pero sin que la espíritu se dé cuenta, saco su teléfono y tras marcar y ser recibido, dijo

"Dime estas en el lugar"

(Si, aunque la última bala me hizo perder 100 dolares) Y por la llamada, contesto Naoto, aunque se escucha susurros de personas amordazadas

"Ya…que esa sea la última…por favor" Con seriedad, respondió Shidou

(Ok, ok…..aunque….naaa ok) Dijo Naoto en un tono tranquilo, a lo que Shidou solo dio un suspiro cortando la llamada

"En fin…. ¿Dónde estás Tohka?" Continuo mientras caminaba por el restaurante, viendo que al fondo estaba Tohka

"¡Aca Shidou!" Y notando su presencia, dijo la espíritu alzando la mano

"Ok ya voy" Respondio el peliazul, llegando luego a dicho lugar, en el cual tras unos segundos llego un camarero que se le hacía conocido a Shidou

"Buenas que platos quieren" Dijo el camarero mientras entregaban las lista tanto a Shidou como a Tohka

"Hummm" Por su parte, la espíritu se quedó observando las opciones, pero Shidou

"Oye ven" Susurrándole al camarero, dijo el peliazul, a lo que este obedeció

"¿Tu no eras de los presentes en ya sabes qué?" Ya sin que Tohka les escuche, pregunto Shidou

"Si Shidou-san, la comandante Itsuka nos ordenó ayudarte mientras ella está en su reunión con los aliens de nombres caídos de la casa de los demo…." Pero Shidou le interrumpió

"Ok la gente de Noire….ufff….¿no me cobran?"

"Hummmm….dijo que te ayudemos….aunque una propinita no hace daño" Respondio el camarero/esbirro random de Kotori con una pequeña sonrisa

"Ya con esto….creo que nos puedes despachar" Dijo Shidou mientras sacaba unos 300 dolares del fajo de billetes, a lo que camarero/esbirro random de Kotori asintió diciendo con una sonrisa

"Suficiente para mi"

"Jejeje perfecto" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

* * *

 **5 doritos después**

"¿Aun….no te llenas?" Mirando la segunda pila de plato que era retirado por otro empleado random, susurro Shidou impactado mientras comía su asado de res…..y Tohka como el número 30 de plato

"Ahhh…..esta delicioso" Respondio la espíritu sin dejar de comer, cosa que le hizo caer una gota a la cabeza de Shidou

"JJ" Y llamando a su espectro, el cual apareció a su costado sentado en la banca para que no lo vean por la ventana

(Si…) susurro también impactado

"Hazme recordar no invitar a un restaurante que venda pocas porciones a Tohka" Dijo Shidou mientras veía como Tohka se acababa toda una pizza de un solo bocado

(Con eso….no se que es mas extenso….el periodo de prueba de win-rar o el apetito de Tohka) Dijo JJ impactado

"Lo se amigó, lo se amigó" Respondio Shidou igual impactado mientras veía a Tohka comiéndose varias hamburguesa como si fuera petipanes

"Sabes….no firme para eso" Y a su costado, comento el camarero/esbirro random de Kotori nerviosos

"¿Crees que yo firme algo?" pregunto Shidou igual de nervioso

"Ok…me retiro" Respondio el camarero/esbirro random de Kotori saliendo, dejando a Shidou solo, quien dio un suspiro y dijo en voz baja

"Ahh….Kotori…. ¿De qué diablos hablaras con Noire- Kaichou?"

* * *

 **Base 131, aguas termales privados de la arconte**

En unas aguas termales con temática japonesa por alguna razón, estaba Noire, Uni, Kei, Ksha, Kotori y Reine (Las caídas en sus formas humanas todas desnudas), y solo Uni llevando una toalla tapando sus partes intimas

"Y con esto termino mi informe" Dijo Kei terminando de explicar todos los datos recolectados por los caídos de la casa de Noire sobre Tohka usando una Tablet

"Hummm….veo que con solo aparición consiguieron bastante información" Respondio Kotori mientras comía su dulce favorito

"Nuestros aguijones y sirvientes son buenos para la vigilancia claro esta" Dijo Noire sonriendo, a lo que Kotori asintió

"Humm….su información fue más de la nosotros recolectamos" Comento Reine, quien tenía también una Tablet en sus manos

"Por nuestra parte, nuestro agente esta que ayuda a Shidou con algunas medidas con la espíritu….aunque en nombre de mi casa….podríamos ofrecer más ayuda en su situación….claro que esto tiene un pequeño cos…" Dijo Noire, pero Kotori solo se sacó su dulce y dijo

"Unit-CR más realizardores…. ¿adivine no?"

"Je, para ser una humana piensas rápido" Comento Noire cruzando los brazos

"Hummm….supongo que decir que no, no sería una opción pacífica" En un tono algo desafiante, dijo Kotori entrecruzando los ojos

"No sería muy amistosa….aparte que rompe algunos tratos que hice con la vanguardia" Respondio Noire mirándola con seriedad

"Uff….vaya situación me pones sempai" Chupando su dulce, dijo Kotori, para luego mirar a Reine, quien asintiendo manipulo su Tablet, a lo que desde la Tablet de Kei sonó una alarma

"Esta todo Noire" Comento Kei manipulando su Tablet

"Sabia decisión guardián" Dijo Noire con una sonrisa amistosa

"No me has dado motivaciones para desconfiar….aparte que Jorge-sensei quiere que dure la paz….aparte que con el tema de lo sobrenatural….prefiero tener a mis aliados serca" Dijo Kotori chupando su dulce

"Jejejeje igualmente" Asintiendo, dijo Noire…..

"Ahh….odio interrumpir….¿pero porque estamos en unas aguas termales?" Nerviosa, pregunto Uni agarrándose de su toalla

"No se pero por mi es una buena vista" Comento Ksha mientras veía a Noire en todo su resplandor

"Bueno me parecía un buen gesto" Comento Noire en un tono sincero

"Je, aunque me parece que era para complacer a tu súbita" Dijo Kotori mirando a Ksha, quien rápidamente se limpió una gota de sangre

"Mis mimos a mis sirvientes son mi problema….aunque supongo que sería interesante ver cómo va con nuestro citardor" Dijo Noire mientras invocaba su espectro, a lo que un holograma se mostró en una pared cercana donde se mostraba la cita de Shidou con Tohka, donde mostraba a ambos saliendo del restaurante, con Tohka sobándose la barriga y Shidou con una mirada algo traumada

"¿Me pregunto cuanto comió?" Pregunto Reine curiosa

"Ya después le preguntamos a nuestros esbirros….en fin….veamos como prosigue mi plan" Contesto Kotori con una sonrisa

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Tohka 3:00 p.m**

"No puedo creer que llegaste a comer todo eso" Susurro Shidou mirando a Tohka, quien solo dio un eructo

"Ahhh…..estuvo bueno como comida" Dijo la espíritu con una sonrisa

"Ok…..no queras ir a otro lado…" Susurro Shidou nervioso, pero en eso comenzó a llover

"Ok….esto no me esperaba" Comento el peliazul mientras miraba por la calle, viendo a lo lejos un árcade local

"Más nada" Susurro Shidou, a lo que le agarro la mano a Tohka y corriendo dijo

"Vamos que nos vamos a mojar" A lo que la espíritu sorprendida asintió

Por otro lado, Ram y su equipo estaba viéndolos desde un techo cercano usando unos paraguas

"Ehhh…a las maquinitas" Comento Ram mientras comía una galleta

"Ohhh maquinitas….ahh que buenas apuestas me di ahi" Dijo Marvelous comiendo un helado

"Si….ehh alguien más noto a una chica extraña en la entrada" Añadio Rom al percatarse de una chica, un año mayo a él, que tenía una capucha grande para la lluvia con una extraña temática a conejo

"Ohh….me hace recordar a la armadura de Gust….aunque las cola de conejo puede hacerle caer" Respondio Marvelous en un tono sincero

"Je, estamos en Japon, debe ser normal" Y sin darle más importancia, dijo Ram mientras daba media vuelta seguida por su grupo

* * *

 **Con Mikie 3:10 p.m**

"Ah…. ¿Dónde estoy….?" Mirando un techo de algún departamento, susurro Mikie despertando a las justas, aunque sintiéndose algo incomoda con su ropa interior

"Oh despertaste" Y en eso, a su costado noto a Origami sentada con su uniforme

"Ahhh Origami-chan…. ¿cómo llegue aquí?" Pregunto Mikie nerviosa

"Eh…eso se debe a mi" Y por una puerta cercana, vio a Blanc, con su uniforme entrando nervioso

"Ahhhh Blanc-san…. ¿Qué paso…..?" Pregunto Mikie más nerviosa

"Ufff….bueno te desmayaste….y tuve suerte de encontrarme con Itsuka-san….haci que me ayudo a llevarte a mi casa" Respondio Blanc sobándose el cuello

"A…. tu…. casa…." Y más nerviosa que nunca, dijo Mikie

"Si…..es que estaba cerca" Respondio Blanc algo sonrojada

"En fin…debo retirarme" Por su parte, dijo Origami mientras se paraba

"Ah y Nishizawa-san…debo hablar contigo de algo" Agrego ya en la puerta

"Ok….espera aquí Okamine" Dijo Blanc mientras la seguía a Origami, quien ya estaba saliendo por la puerta

"Entiendo…." Respondio Mikie quedándose sola, notando que estaba en la habitación de Blanc

"Ahh….espera…estoy sola….hora del aviso" Y recordando su objetivo primario al ver a Tohka, saco su teléfono para llamar

Por otro lado, Origami ya estaba en la salida del departamento de Blanc

"Haci que lo de Okamine era tan serio" Comento Blanc algo molesto

"Si….me sorprende que te haya contado" Dijo Origami en tono seco

"Dimelo a mi….no esperaba que tuviera una vida dura" Respondio Blanc algo triste

"Ufff…..después de mi familia….Mikie-chan es una de las personas que más quiero…por favor no le hagas sufrir" Y con esas palabras Origami salió del departamento dejando a Blanc pensativo

"No hacerla sufrir….." Susurro Blanc mientras miraba el piso

(Talves se refiere a que Okamine….puede que….bueno) Comento Link en un tono serio

"Pero yo….ahhh…aun no puedo superarlo lo de….ahhh…ella merece a alguien mejor que yo" Dijo Blanc molesto

(Merece….jejejeje no se si con su situación podría…o podría olvidarle) Respondio Link en un tono burlon

"Y como carajos sabes que ella siente algo por mi….puede que solo quiera quedar como amigos y punto…." Dijo Blanc molesto, pero su espectro solo negó frotando y dijo

(Je, para ser tan listo a veces eres muy tonto…espera dejamos a Okamine sola) Y recordando ese pequeño detalle, tanto Link como Blanc abrieron los ojos (En caso de Link el ojo) de golpe

"¡La dejamos sola!" Dijeron ambos para luego salir corriendo hacia la castaña, pero al entrar…

"Okamine-chan….estas…." Y ya adentro de su cuarto, dijo Blanc, para luego quedars al ver que por algún motivo, Mikie tenía su sostén y bragas sobre la ropa, aparte de tener su teléfono en el hombro

"Ahhhh…no es lo crees Blanc-san….fue culpa de Origami-chan" Pero antes que pudiera continuar, a Blanc le salió unos chorros de sangre de la nariz cayendo al suelo desmayado

"¡AHHHH BLANC-SAN!" Y preocupada, dijo Mikie acercándose, pero el psionico seguía desmayado

(Ehh….¿Mikie sigues ahí?) Y por la radio contesto su líder del AST

"Ahhh….capitana Kusakabe….no es solo que….tengo a un civil desmayado" Respondio Mikie nerviosa

(Un civil desmayado… ¿Ahhh que hiciste?) Pregunto su capitana en un tono molesto

"Le…enseñe…..mis….bragas….y…mi…sostén…." Respondio Mikie sonrojada al maximo

(Era eso….bueno…..creo que fue un gran salto para la relación con tu novio) Respondio su capitana en un tono algo perturbado

"AHHHH ¡Blanc-san no es mi novio!" Dijo Mikie sonrojada

(Ok…..en fin…nosotros también detectamos a Princess) Respondio su capitana en un tono plano

"EHHHHH" Y Mikie solo dio un grupo impactado

(En fin….la estamos vigilando…aunque esta junto a un civil…ufff si puedes repórtate para intentar hacer un ataque sorpresa….me llamas cuando estés en estas coordenadas) Respondio su capitán para terminar de cortar la llamada, dejando a Mikie impactada

"Ahh…..ya voy" Susurro mientras se levantaba, para luego gira a ver a Blanc

"No te molestara que use tu baño…." Susurro la castaña, a lo que rápidamente fue hacia un baño cercano, donde tras arreglarse la ropa, salió para ver a Blanc aun desmayado

"Hummm" Susurro nerviosa la castaña, a lo que sin pensarlo mucho, lo arrastro de los hombros a su cama, donde lo dejo acomodo

"Gracias…Blanc-san" Y saliendo, susurro Mikie antes de ir tras el espíritu

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Tohka**

"Ahhh…esta no es la base de las chicas mechas" Impactada al tantas maquinas, dijo Tohka, a lo que la espíritu invoco una bola de energía en su mano

"Ehhh….espera Tohka….es solo un centro de juegos….jeje" Antes que pase a mayores, dijo Shidou sonriendo nerviosamente, a lo que Tohka tranquilizo su mirada bajando la mano deshaciendo la bola de energía

"Bien…." Susurro la espíritu algo desconfiada, para luego fijarse en las maquinas (Que por algún motivo nadie de los clientes notaron sus posibles finales ante Tohka)

"Hummm seguro que no lo es….tiene muchas máquinas y piezas" Dijo Tohka mirando los juegos presente

"Si….por eso es una árcade….ahí juegos de fichas, recreativas y pachinko" Dijo Shidou algo nervioso

"Hummm entiendo" Respondio Tohka asintió, para luego seguirlo por el árcade

"Y….. ¿a los humanos les parecen divertido esto?" Pregunto la espíritu curiosa

"Si…porque no pruebas uno" Respondio el peliazul sonriendo…..

* * *

 **5 doritos después**

"Ahhhh ya casi…ya casi…." Sentada en un juego de motocross, susurro Tohka casi llegando a la meta

"Je nada mal para tu primera vez" Y a su costado comento Shidou sorprendido

"Lo…ehhh ganeeee" Y llegando primer puesto, grito la espíritu emocionada

"Jejejeje….aunque estaba en fácil" Susurro Shidou en un tono muy bajo al final

"Bien quiero ir a otro juego" Y levantándose, dijo Tohka emocionada

"Jejeje aquí hay varios de esos" Respondiendo Shidou sonriendo

Aunque, y al otro lado de unas máquinas de pachinko, Ram y su grupo obsevaban

"Joder, hasta que hora mi socia no intervendrá en este claro engaño a su hermana" Molesta, dijo Ram tomando una gaseosa

"No se….a mí me parece más a solo una amistad" Comento Rom algo nervioso

"¿Amistad? Jajajajajajaajaja, si como Blanc fuera tranquilo" Y en un tono burlón, respondió Ram riendo

"En cierto punto de vista es…..relativamente tranquilo" Dijo Rom intentando defenderse

"En un pequeño cierto punto de vista, pero en un punto de vista global….." Respondio Ram en un tono de obviedad

"un demonio vestido de oveja" Comento Marvelous riendo

"Jajajaaja eso" Asintiendo, dijo Ram riendo

"Humm…aunque Blanc al final de cuentas es buena persona" Dijo Rom defendiendo a su hermano

"Si…aunque…se debe decir persona o psionico….que es confuso por…. bueno" Dijo Marvelous algo pensativa

"Humm….yo…..ehh…..no…ah…" Dijo Ram sin poder responder bien

"Eh….es un problema muy profundo" Dijo Rom sobándose el mentón

"Si…en fin…es hora de…" Dijo Ram intentando cambiar de tema, pero Rom le intervino

"Ahhh…ahora que me acuerdo, Blanc dijo que estemos en casa a las 3 y media…y ya son las 3:41"

"Por un once minutos….va, ni que Blanc sé de cuentan tan rápido" Dijo Ram cruzando los brazos….pero…

"Humm" Por detrás, escucharon dicho susurro, cosa que dejo helado a Ram y Rom, a lo que voltearon con temor, para ver a Blanc con un pedazo de papel en la nariz, aparte de sus ojos estaban tapados por una sombra y solo uno de sus ojos se iluminaba

"Ustedes dos….que les dije" Dijo el psionico en un tono macabro

"Ehh….esto se ve mal" Susurro Marvelous impactada…

* * *

 **Con Tohka y Shidou**

"Ohhh…y esos muñecos" Mirando a unas máquinas de grúa, dijo Tohka sonriendo

"Ah son premios para las máquinas de grua….aunque la mayoría los consegui para Origami y Kotori….aunque Blanc y Issei me ganan en número" Respondio Shidou para terminar susurrando al final

"Ohhhh y este" Dijo Tohka mirando uno que era un pan mordelón

"A un pan mordelon….ahorra que me acuerdo es el único que me falta en conseguir en este arcade" Comento el peliazul sobándose el menton

"Ohhh ¡lo quiero!" Emocionada, dijo la espíritu con los ojos brillosos

"Ok, ok, ok…." Dijo Shidou sonriendo, a lo que metio una monera, y tras unos movimientos

"Y ya esta" Sacando el pan mordelon, continuo con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Tohka lo agarro con todas sus fuerzas

"Jejeje, no estuvo tan difícil pero espero que te guste" Dijo Shidou sonriendo, a lo que Tohka asintio

"Si…es muy…." Pero en eso….

* * *

 **Con Blanc, Rom, Ram y Marvelous**

"AH DONDE CORREN BAKASSS" Persiguiendo a Ram y Rom, dijo Blanc siendo seguido por Marvelous

"Ahhh….ayudaaaaa" Grito Ram girando por una esquina seguida por Rom, pero también por Blanc y Marvelous

"AHHHH VENGA PARA ACA PAR DE UN HUEVO…..AHHH" Y gritando, acelero el paso Blanc

"Jejejeje…para de un huevo…jejeje…" Susurro Marvelous riendo

"Ahhhh…..ya…no…puedo…." Por su lado, susurro Rom cansando

"Espera...Rom…..usare mi arma…secreta" Y también agotada, susurro Ram mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una bomba de humo….ok

"¡Ehhh mi bomba!" Impactada, grito Marvelous al notar que los gemelos de huevo tenía una de sus armas de escape

"Maldición se escaparan" Dijo Blanc furioso, pero la psionica negó con la cabeza desesperada y dijo

"No es una simple bomba de humo, es una bomba de humo rojo electrico"

"EHHH" Grito Blanc impactada, pero Ram lanzo la bomba para atrás y….

"Ahhhhh" Gritaron tanto Blanc como Marvelous al ver como una fuerte nube roja se alzó haciendo explotar las maquinas….en una árcade….

BOOOMMMMM

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Tohka**

BOOOMMMMM

"Ahhh las chicas mechas" Sorprendida por la explosión, grito Tohka mientras hacía unas bolas de energía en sus manos

"No Tohka…creo que hicieron explotar las maquinas" Algo aterrado, dijo Shidou mientras le hacía bajar las manos

"Explotar….ves fueron las chicas mechas…ahhh" Pero en eso otra explosión golpeo el fondo del árcade, mientras las personas salían corriendo, a la vez que las alarmas de incendio se encendieron y los extintores automáticos votaban agua

"No creo que llegaría al extremo de atentar contra civiles" Respondio Shidou mientras daban media vuelta

"Mejor salimos a un lugar seguro" Dijo Shidou mientras le señalaba la salida de emergencia

"Humm….ok…." Respondio Tohka algo desconfiada

* * *

 **Con Mikie**

"Oh no…." Desde una terraza cercana, Mikie (quien tenía su armadura del AST) miraba con horror como el árcade ardía desde el techo

(Como rayos se prendido en fuego) Y por su radio, su capitana comento impactada

* * *

 **Con Blanc**

"¡MIERDA!….coff….cofff…como rayos…. ¿pudo haber pasado una explosión haci?" Arrastrándose en el suelo entre las llamaradas de las máquinas de pachinko, grito Blanc algo quemado mientras arrastraba a Rom y Ram, quienes estaban manchados de polvo y algo quemados

"Perdón…coff…cofff….no sabía que estas máquinas eran de circuitos débiles…coff…coff" Dijo Marvelous también algo quemada en un tono de disculpa

"Son máquinas del siglo 21 de los humanos…cofff…coff…obvio que no soportarían una carga haci….coff…cofff" Respondio Blanc molesto mientras intentaban como salir

"Solo…espero…coff…coff…que los demás lograsen salir" Dijo Marvelous mirando los demás pasadizos, donde por suerte no habían nadie presente

"Lo que sea…coff…coff" Respondio Blanc con molestia

* * *

 **Con Shidou y Tohka**

"Joder…se malogro" Golpeando una puerta de salida de emergencia, dijo Shidou molesto

"Esto esta feo…" Comento Tohka apretando su pan mordelón

"No te preocupes….que…tengo…" Dijo Shidou mientras invocaba su espectro, del cual saco su cuchillo rápido

"Que ahorita lo abro" Continuo mientras lo usaba para romper la puerta

"Guaooo…eso es impresionante" Comento Tohka sorprendida

"Lo sé y….." Respondio Shidou sonriendo mientras cortaba la cerradura de la puerta, abriéndola por fin

"Bien vamos" Dijo el peliazul mientras ambos salían a los pasadizos de emergencia de dicha zona, que estaba al costado de unas fabricas

"Ahh….sabes fue al final interesante esta tarde…" Comento Tohka deteniéndose un momento

"Bueno….si…si lo fue" También deteniéndose, dijo Shidou volteando

"Pero sabes….al final me pareció interesante tu raza….cómo se comportan…como son…ufff son muy interesantes" Continuo la espíritu algo triste

"Si….es….bueno…una larga historia" Respondio el peliazul asintiendo algo nervioso

"Talvez por eso las chicas mechas me persiguen…porque solo altero sus vidas…yo…" Continúo Tohka volteando, pero Shidou solo negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No es por eso…solo que los humanos…bueno somos algo estúpidos y hacemos antes de hablar…parte que tú nunca quisiste hacer daño a nadie"

"Pero como estas tan seguro….yo…" Respondio Tohka sorprendida, pero al verlo al peliazul, noto que tenía una mirada algo seria y decía

"Bueno…digamos que conozco cosas que solo busca el exterminio humano…y solo eso"

"Tanto….pero no sé a qué…" Dijo Tohka sin entender, pero Shidou negó con la cabeza y continúo

"Como digo….ahí cosas afuera….que son más destructivas y que no comparten tu misma opinión…que solo quieren ver todo arder….eso es lo que lo que yo alzaría mis armas"

"Pero….como sabes que en no causare ningún problema" Dijo Tohka sin entender

"Porque solo te defendías… ¿o me equivoco?" Dijo Shidou mirándolo

"Yo…bueno….eh de admitir que…pero si cuando salgo y vengo….solo causo destrucción y…" Dijo Tohka negando con la cabeza, pero Shidou solo la miro y dijo

"Entonces nos vayas….quédate aquí"

"Pero es fácil para ti decir…que ahí de cómo vivir…donde vivir….o como los demás me vería….que haría…." Dijo Tohka nerviosa negando la cabeza, pero Shidou negó de nuevo y dijo

"Va eso son problemas triviales….si quieres un lugar como o donde vivir, yo lo consigo….como te ve….va casi nadie sabe que son los espíritus…..y que hacer….bueno puedes estudiar y con ayuda controlar tu poder….creo que solo es de aprender cómo usar tu poder….y talvez en un futuro puedes demostrar que no eres una amenaza sino como…eh…ya se un héroe"

"¿Un héroe…?" Pregunto Tohka sin entender

"Si, alguien que ayude y proteja a los demás….y créeme que conozco lugares donde se necesita una mano extra" Respondio Shidou sonriendo

"Entonces….yo…puedo…." Y con esperanza en su voz, dijo Tohka mirando a Shidou, pero en eso….

(¡Guardián!) Por vía mental, dijo JJ a Shidou, quien se alertó notando que alguien le vía a disparar a Tohka

* * *

 **Con Mikie, unos segundos antes**

"Tengo a Princess en tiro" Desde un techo cercano a Shidou y Tohka, susurro Mikie por la radio mientras apuntaba con su francotirador

(Bien….la tienes cerca….uffff con lo que dejo Origami en su registro, es tu oportunidad de oro) Respondio su capitana asintiendo

"Lo se….Origami-chan me entreno bien para ser su sustituta" Dijo Mikie asintiendo mientras apuntaba bien a Tohka

(Excelente….dispara y ten cuidado con el civil) Respondio su capitana dando permiso, a lo que Mikie dio un suspiro y….

….jalo el gatillo

* * *

 **Con Shidou**

"Cuidado…." Empujando a Tohka, dijo Shidou rápidamente, para hacer que él y la espíritu cayera el piso rápidamente, aunque la bala casi le voló el brazo

"Ah…que te pasa…." Respondio la espíritu molesta, pero Shidou le jalo de la mano y continúo

"Nos están que atacan"

* * *

 **Con Mikie**

"Mierda…" Al ver su tiro fallar, susurro la castaña molesta

(Maldición se dio cuenta el civil….en fin los refuerzos están ya en la zona….dispara la granada de humo) Respondio su capitana cambiando de planes, a lo que sin perder tiempo, Mikie saco de un estuche una granada de humo, y calculando la lanzo hacia Shidou y Tohka….

* * *

 **Con ellos**

"Sera mejor…." Mirando a la espíritu, dijo Shidou, pero justo una granada de humo choco contra su cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo

"¡Shidouu!" Sorprendida y preocupada, grito Tohka intentando auxiliarlo

"¿Estas bien….?" Pregunto la espíritu preocupada, a lo que el peliazul alzo la mirada

"Si…no fue…." Pero justo en ese momento, dos lazos se agacharon a los brazos de Tohka, de los cuales pasaron quien sabe cuántos voltios

"Arhgggg" Grito Tohka en dolor al ser sorprendida, a lo que Shidou dio un fuerte suspiro y con todas sus fuerzas uso su cuchillo táctico para cortar los lazos, a costa de también recibir algunos voltios, que le hizo salir volando contra una baranda de protección que estaba al costado de una cochera junto a Tohka, aunque Shidou cayó al otro extremo agarrándose de la baranda con las justas. Aparte de una pequeña nube de humo que se formo

"¡Shidouuu!" Y acercándose hacia el peliazul, grito Tohka

"Ahh…eso duele…." Susurro Shidou, quien tenía algunas quemaduras de tercer grado en la piel

(Guardián descuida que lo estoy que repongo) Dijo JJ mientras intentaba sanar a su socio

"Tohka…corre" Por su lado, dijo Shidou intentando subir la baranda mirando a Tohka, quien solo giro hacia las AST

"No…tu corre que…." Con seriedad dijo la espíritu, pero sin percatarse de….

"Mierda cuidadooooo" Grito Shidou mientras con su cuchillo le jalaba del piel a Tohka tiraba a la cochera

"Ehhh…que…." Sorprendida, susurro Tohka al notar el dolor en el pie, pero para luego ver con terror como un misil chocaba contra Shidou

"NOOOOOOO"

* * *

 **Con Mikie, hace unos segundos**

"Civil ha caído a la cochera…" Sin poder ver bien, susurro Mikie por la radio

(Bien acaba con el espíritu) Dijo su capitana, a lo que Mikie solo saco un lanzamisiles

"Un disparo y…." A lo que apunto y programo a chocar contra Tohka, para luego jalar el gatillo y ver como el misil teledirigido salía en dirección hacia la espíritu, con la esperanza que al chocar la haga volar para explotar a una distancia segura

Pero antes de poder chocar contra la espíritu, Shidou la saco recibiendo el golpe del misil, haciendo volar para terminar en una explosión

"NOOOOO" Notando la baja civil, grito Mikie sin poder creérselo

(Mikie…corre) Pero por la comisión no noto las palabras de su capitana….

Con Tohka

"Shidou…." Cayendo a la cochera, susurro Tohka al ver a la persona que le trato bien en todo el día….literalmente explotar

"Por….." Susurro la espíritu, pero para su mala suerte choco contra la pared de la cochera, que era subterránea y siguió cayendo

"...queeeee" Pero en vez de perder la conciencia por el golpe, Tohka dio un fuerte grito mientras levitaba en el aire

"A el….." Susurro mientras rayos morados la rodeaban

"¡Por qué lo mataron!" Furiosa, dio un fuerte grito y continúo

"¡Adonai Melek!" En eso una gran concentración de rayos morados chocó contra Tohka, disolviendo su uniforme (aunque por ahí siguió cayendo su pan mordelón) para luego reorganizarse en su vestimenta anterior…en su vestido astral

"Ven a mí, Sandalphon" Y ya con su armadura, gritar el nombre de su ángel, haciendo que este parezca en la pared de la cochera

Con Mikie

"Ahhhhh" Con puro terror, grito Mikie al ver a una Tohka furiosa invocando su ángel

(Mierda…plan fallido, plan fallido….retírate Mikie que ya vamos por ti… ¡y salva con vida!) Dijo su capitana aterrara, pero Mikie se quedó inmóvil por el puro terror, para luego ver como Tohka salía frotando hacia su dirección

"Tu….tu…fuiste…." Y en un tono siniestro…dijo Tohka, a lo que notando bien la cara de Mikie, dio una risa y dijo

"Jajajajaja…tu no eras esa humana que me encontré hace un tiempo…¿no?"

"Yo…yo…." Aterrada, gimió Mikie intentando retroceder, pero Tohka solo levito muy cerca de la AST

"Si….estaba molesta por salir de nuevo en su mundo…pero él me enseño lo bueno…..Y TU LO MATASTES" A lo que sin asco le dio una fuerte cachetada que le hizo volar a Mikie hacia la cochera

"MALDITAAAAAA" Grito Tohka mientras de su mano invocaba miles de bolas de energía y las disparaba hacia la cochera, haciendo que esta caiga sobre la pobre castaña, quien cayo en el fondo de la cochera con dolor

"Blanc…lo…" Y cayendo, susurro con dolor puro….

* * *

 **Con Blanc**

"Ahh…." Mirando para atrás, susurro Blanc viendo una gran nube de polvo por detrás del arcade, aparte de la alarmada de terremoto espacial se había activado

"¿Pasa algo Blanc?" A su costado, pregunto Marvelous mientras ayudaba a algunos heridos a entrar a los refugios

"Mikie…siento que está en peligro" Dijo Blanc viendo la nube

"Hummm…no sé a qué te refieres…pero por ese lado dicen que había una salida de emergencia que estaba cerrada…por suerte nadie salió por ahí….aunque no se que fue de Itsuka y esa chica rara" Dijo Marvelous en un tono coloquial

"¿Itsuka?" Pregunto Blanc impactado

"Si…él estaba con una chica rara de pelo medio morado oscuro y….eh… ¿A dónde vas?" Dijo Marvelous para terminar preguntando cuando Blanc salía corriendo hacia el arcade….

* * *

 **Con Mikie**

"Ah….coff….cofff" Tosiendo en el fondo de la cochera destruida, Mikie estaba mal herida con una herida garrafal en la pierna y con unos escombros atrastandola

"Ahh….ya…ya…no…." Susurro mientras intentaba salirse de los escombros

"Aun sigues vivas…." Volando por arriba, susurro Tohka mirándola

"Yo...no….quería….ah…ahhh…." Susurro Mikie con lágrimas en los ojos

"Pero lo mataste…." Dijo Tohka con una mirada de odio puro, a lo que lanzo su ángel

"No fuiste ni un estorbo….jajajaja…ni tuve que usar todo mi poder…aunque mejor…" Continúo la espíritu, a lo que dio una mirada macabra y dijo

"Sandalphon — ¡[Halvanhelev]!" En eso apareció el trono del ángel, y acto seguido Tohka clavo su ángel cortando al trono, el cual se deshizo en trozos que se agruparon en la espada haciéndose más grande y más parecía un espadón gigante

"Ah….ah….ahh…" Y al verse totalmente superada, gimió Mikie agachando la mirada

"Tus últimas palabras" Y sin piedad, dijo Tohka en un tono de desprecio

"Yo….yo….lo…siento…." Respondio Mikie llorando a mares

"En fin…..adiós…." Y sin asco, Tohka alzo su espada y….

"Ahh…"

CHASSSSSS

"Tsk"

"Eh….." En eso algo choco contra el ángel de Tohka

"No crees que es mucho" Y aquella voz media robotiza sonó, a lo que Mikie levanto la mirada y….

"¿Eh…?" Susurro la castaña impactada, al ver que delante de ella había una figura humanoide con una armadura con una tela de algún material avanzado y con una gigante hacha, aparte de otros armamentos que ella nunca había visto

"Tsk….no…" Y moviendo su ángel, dijo Tohka furiosa

"molestes" A lo intento cortar al figura, la cual giro su hacha para aguantar el corte

"Cofff….cofff….que…." Mirando impresionada, susurro Mikie intentado salir de los escombros

"Joder….." Chocando contra un muro, dijo la figura algo dolorido

"Listo para caer…." Y justo delante de ella, dijo Tohka lista para cortarla, pero...

"Ohhhh que interesante" A su costado, sonó aquella voz, a lo que rápidamente giro y vio que en un tubo destruido cercano, estaba otra figura humanoide con una katana, quien solo dejo caer una bomba de humo que exploto antes que la espíritu pudiera evitarlo

"Mierda…." Susurro la primera figura parándose, a lo que sonó su casco

(En serio Blanc, si me hubieras dicho que te enfrentarías contra chicas mágicas te hubiera ayudado) Y por el sonó aquella voz que era la de Marvelous en un tono algo confuso

"No deberías haber venido" Dijo la figura que era Blanc molesto

(Va….esto es interesante….aparte que para un ninja como yo será una buena ab….) Pero en eso Tohka giro su hacha casi cortando a la psionica

"Ok…. ¿qué decías?" Ya recuperado, respondió Blanc en un tono algo burlón, pero de otro tubo salió Marvelous con varios kunais, los cuales lanzo contra la espíritu, con algunos dándole en el blanco clavándose en los brazos

"Arhgggg" Y en dolor gimió Tohka retrocediendo

"Ok….no me espera esa eso" Dijo Blanc impresionado

Por otro lado, Mikie ya se había podido librar de los escombros, aunque no podía pararse

"Ah….creo que me rompí la pierna…." Susurro la AST al ver que su pierna…..no estaba en la forma que debería

"¿Estas bien?" Pero en eso bajo Blanc para auxiliarla, pero Mikie solo se arrastró asustada

"Ahhh…..¿Que eres…?" Apuntándole, con una pistola, pregunto la AST con miedo, a lo Blanc solo negó con la cabeza y respondió (con un sintetizador de voz)

"Solo un amigo….sal que se pondrá…." Pero justo ahí más escombros comenzaron a caer

"Maldita sea….vamos" A lo que se hacerlo a Mikie, quien sin dudarlo disparo, pero la bala solo choco contra el escudo de Blanc

"¿Qué rayos….?" Pregunto impactada, pero Blanc solo la cargo y dijo

"Saliendo niña" A lo que miro a todos lado, mirando una salida de emergencia

"Ahí" Susurro mientras corría

* * *

 **Con Marvelous y Tohka**

"Ahhh…ahhh….nada….mal…." Sacándose los kunais, dijo Tohka algo impactada

"Jejeje, eh de admitir que haci tiempo que no me sacan de paseo" Respondio Marvelous desenvainado su otra katana

"En fin….al menos eres más difícil que esa niña" Respondio Tohka en un tono algo molesto

"Ahh… Okamine parece más solo ser un recluta…jejejejeje con eso entendería porque estas aburrida…." Dijo la psionica en un tono divertido mientras en su visor solo se mostraba una letra musical, pero se apagó por un momento y dijo con seriedad y solo un punto rojo

"Pero Blanc esta que sale con ella….haci que como buena amiga…adiós" Acto seguido se abalanzó contra Tohka, quien impresionada por la velocidad de su contrincante, solo alzo su espada para recibir los fuertes cortes con fuego….ok

"Tú no sabes lo que hizo" Respondio la espíritu dando más fuerza, pero la psionica solo negó y dijo

"No me importa que lo que hizo, mi trabajo que me encargaron era vigilar a Blanc y a Okamine….sus acciones no son mi problema"

A lo que Tohka retrocedido haciendo algo de espacio

"Entonces si ella matase a personas que no tiene que ver…. ¿tú no harías nada?" Pregunto Tohka impactada

"No en ese momento….talvez la haría mi esclava por masacre cuando termine mi trato….pero dudo que alguien como Okamine tenga al menos la sangre para matar por matar" Respondio Marvelous girando sus katanas, cortando una gran columna de concreto sólido como si fuera plastilina

"Y si te dijera que las matases a las chicas mechas…. ¿lo harías?" Pregunto Tohka algo curiosa

"Depende, si no presenta nada para mis aliados, puedo destriparlas y darte sus órganos o traumarlas y esclavizarlas para tus fines….claro bajo un justo precio" Respondio la psionica como si nada

"Matar….tú las matarías sin pensar en sus familias…en sus seres queridos" Dijo Tohka impresionada

"Hummm….trabajo es trabajo, muerte es muerte, aunque prefiero muertes justas que disparates de locos….a los cuales luego puedo cazar…jejeje" Respondio Marvelous girando sus katanas en cortes más precisos contra Tohka, quien a las justas podía repelerlos

"Entiendo…." Respondio Tohka asintiendo, a lo que giro su ángel dando varias estelas de cortes que solo hicieron caer toda la cochera sobre Marvelous

"Y entonces…..haci piensas los humanos…." Susurro en un tono calmado

"Humanos…oh no querida" Pero saliendo de los escombros, dijo Marvelous con mitad del casco destruido, mostrando su único ojo

"No soy humana amiga, solo un psionico….ósea un alien" Continuo mientras desactivaba su casco, para luego reactivarlo ya arreglado

"No eres humano….entonces…. ¿las chicas mechas te persigue?" Impactada, pregunto Tohka, pero Marvelous negó con la cabeza y dijo

"No sé a qué te refieres con chicas mechas…." Pero justo ahí varios misiles cayeron donde estaban

"Mierda son ellas" Dijo Tohka mirando al cielo donde las AST estaban presentes, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, las AST abrieron fuego contra tanto ella como Marvelous

"Ehhh y eso" Respondio calmadamente mientras sacaba algo kunais, los cuales lanzo hacia las AST, clavándose en sus propios territorios

"Je eso no nos hace daño" Comento uno de las AST en un tono burlón, pero los kunais solo explotaron en una nube roja, a la vez que varios rayos salieron….para al final mostrar a algunas AST caer con sus trajes desactivándose desnudas a un rio que convenientemente estaba seca, aunque quedando algunas con sus territorios rodeándolas por completo

"Idiotas…mi objetivo no era clavarles" Dijo Marvelous guardando una de sus katanas a lo que salto al rio, donde las chicas del AST estaban siendo arrastradas pero la psionica recogió a una jalándola de la pierna

"¡Déjala ir!" Apuntando a la psionica, dijeron las otras AST que quedaban volando, pero poniendo su katana sobre el trasero de la AST, Marvelous respondió

"O que humanas….si abren fuego muere…y si no….bueno es una pena desperdiciar tal cuerpo" Diciendo las últimas palabras alzando a la AST, la cual era una chica de como la edad de Tohka con un cuerpo respetable, aunque con un rostro de puro terror en su mirada

"Maldita….." Susurro la AST líder mientras solo apuntaba

"Ohhh…pero ustedes también están aquí con armas….es obvio que alguien terminaría dañado o muerto….bueno y porque no puedo ser quien inicie con la primera sangre" Respondio Marvelous algo indignada

"Estas diciendo que por ser una batalla tienes el derecho de matarla….no sabes porque luchamos" Respondio la líder del AST mas indignada

"No me interesa por que lucha….solo estoy esto aquí porque nos cruzamos los caminos…en fin…." Dijo la psionica en un tono calmado

"Aparte ya gane" Respondio lanzando a la chica la rio, a lo que las AST apuntaron hacia Marvelous listas para disparar, pero….

"Ah les gustan mi regalo" Continuo la psionica, y una de las AST curiosa solo giro para mirar que a su costado había un globo de un ramen gigante

"Oh mierda…" Susurro la AST, y en un segundo después el globo exploto rodeando a las AST con el mismo humo anterior con los rayos…..y las AST que quedaban cayeron desnudas al rio

"Bien trabajo hecho" Continuo Marvelous girando hacia Tohka

"En fin….en que iba…." Pero en eso, del cielo…..

"¡Tohkaaa!" Y cayendo por alguna razón, grito Shidou con su armadura equipada y sin su casco….ok

"Shidouu…." Y volando al humano, dijo Tohka impactada

"Eh… ¿que acaba de ocurrir?" Pregunto Marvelous sin entender…

* * *

 **Hace un minuto, con Shidou**

(Humm…hummm) Flotando sobre su dueño muerto, susurro JJ, para luego dar un resplandor fuerte y tras eso salió Shidou revivido con su armadura

"Ahh…..que rayos…" Susurro el peliazul parándose

(Bueno te volar en pedazos como aquel día en la luna….y ahorra es están pelando….) Respondio JJ, pero justo ahí el piso se rompió haciéndoles caer al sótano del árcade

"Ahhh….eso dolió…" Dijo Shidou molesto parándose, a lo que se fijó que estaba en dicho lugar

(Oh parece que la batalla se está que pone dura) Comento JJ en un tono calmado

"Oh mierda….debo llega a Toh…" Pero justo ahí le callo otros escombros

(Sabes…tienes mala suerte) Dijo JJ flotando a su lado

"Lo se…." Sacándose un pedazo de escombro de la pierna, dijo Shidou, a lo que JJ le curo las heridas hechas

(Espera…tengo una llamada de Kotori…) Dijo JJ, a lo que se mostró la imagen de Kotori molesta

(BAKA…. ¿Qué rayos paso?) Grito la pelirroja, quien parecía recién vestida y con el cabello mojado

"En mi defensa….no se quien inicio el fugo" Respondio Shidou sobándose el cuello

(Lo que sea….ahh quería hacerlo de otra forma pero tendrá que ser un cambio de planes) Dijo Kotori secándose el pelo

"Ok…..¿Qué hago?" Pregunto Shidou sin entender, a lo que la loli solo sonrió y….

"¡EHHH!"

* * *

 **10 segundos antes**

Desde un techo cercano que nadie veía por alguna razon, se abrió una compuerta por donde salió un caminante caído con dos gigantes baterías de misiles, pero en vez del letal proyectil, tenía a Shidou incrustado

(Bien fuego) Y por un parlante, dijo Noire en un tono algo macabro, a lo que caminante solo apunto al cielo y disparo a Shidou

"EHHHHHHHH" Saliendo el peliazul gritando al cielo

(Je, fácil y económico…nada mal) Comento Kotori impresionada por la acción

"EHHHH" Respondio Shidou indignado

(En fin, en lo que va tu trayectoria comenzaras a caer…ya) Dijo Noire, a lo que Shidou comenzó a descender…en dirección a Tohka

"TOHKAAAA"

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente**

"Shidou….eres….tu" Impactada de ver a aquella persona que vio volar en pedazos, susurro Tohka impactada

"Si…solo fue un golpe jejeje" Respondio Shidou sobándose el cuello

"Shidou, Shidou, Shidou…." Pero Tohka solo comenzó a llorar apoyándose en su hombro

"Ya, ya, ya…aparte que me huelan en pedazos seguido…" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso, aunque en un tono coloquial al final, pero justo ahí el ángel de Tohka comenzó a irradiar mucha energía

"Eh…¿eso es normal?" Mirando al ángel, pregunto Shidou curioso

"Oh no…lo eh sobrecargado mucho….tengo que liberarlo en algún…." Dijo Tohka para ver donde esta Marvelous, quien había desaparecido dejando un muñeco inflable de ella misma

"….JJ…" Dijo Shidou a su espectro, el cual apareció respondiendo

(Ehh….creo que veremos un Hiroshima v 2.0 en unos minutos)

"Oh mierda…" Impactado, dijo Shidou con los ojos abiertos

(Aparte, llamada) Continúo JJ, a lo que la voz de Kotori se escuchó en un tono pícaro

(Shidou…ya sabes…jejeje)

"Ya, ya…..uff ni una palabra a Origami" Dijo Shidou por su comunicado, a lo que giro hacia Tohka y nervioso dijo

"Tohka…. ¡hay que besarnos...!"

"¿Que?" Respondio la espíritu sin entender

"L-lo siento, pero me dijeron eso…." Dijo sonrojando al máximo

"¿¡Que es un beso!?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono inocente

"¿Eh...?" Y en respuesta susurro Shidou en un tono tonto

"¡Dime rápido!" Exigió la espíritu apresurada

"...Un be-beso es uhm, cuando….dos labios se juntan y..." Dijo Shidou, pero a media frase, y sin ninguna vacilación, Tohka presión sus labios hacia los de Shidou.

"¿...?" Impactado, susurro Shidou con los ojos muy bien abiertos

Pero lo que lo dejo sin entender, fue ver como el ángel de Tohka resplandecía antes de explotar en una lluvia de luces, y siguiendo con eso, el vestido y su falda desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en una estela de mismo, a la vez ambos comenzaron a descender al llegar al suelo con Tohka está completamente desnuda.

"¡AHHHHHH….,L-lo s-s-s-s-s-siento Tohka! ¡Me dijo que esta era la única manera...!" Impactado, dijo shido tartamudeando mientras intentaba despegarse de tohka, pero ella no se lo permitió

"No te vayas, las personas pueden verme" dijo tohka sonrojada apoyándose más en el peliazul

"¡Pwua...!" Y por siempre efecto, la cara de Shidou se puso tan roja que si le disparaban no se notaría la sangre…(lo se chiste malo)….si contar que posiblemente en cual momento tendría una hemorragia nasal

"Eh…Shidou…" Por lado, dijo Tohka nerviosa

"Si….." Respondio el peliazul nervioso

"Al fina….¿que era…una cita?" Pregunto la espíritu curiosa

"AHHH….cuando…un chico y una chica…salen a divertirse" Respondio el peliazul nervioso, a lo que Tohka dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo en un tono alegre

"Entonces…..gracias por la cita…"

"Eh….je por nada" Y dando un suspiro tonto, dijo Shidou para terminar sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

"Shidou…" Susurro Tohka mientras se apoyaba más en el peliazul

"¿Que?" Pregunto Shidou sin entender

"Tengo frio"…..

* * *

 **Base secreta de los demonios negros, oficina de la arconte, unos minutos después**

"Y termino todo" Dando un suspiro de alivio, dijo Kotori sentada al frente de Noire, quien solo asintió sonriendo

"Me gusto hacer negocios con ustedes….ahora lamento tener que acabar con la reunión pero tengo una junta de mis barones en unos minutos" Dijo la caída en un tono muy respetuoso

"Je entiendo…ufff que día" Dijo Kotori asintiendo mientras se paraba

"Aunque….aun me llena la curiosidad de eso…" Comento Noire con una sonrisa algo curiosa

"La negociación era solo eso…cualquier otro dato tendrás que esperarlo…entiendes" Respondio Kotori con seriedad en su voz

"Oh si entiendo cómo quieres jugar guardián…aunque debes saber que tarde o temprano…todos esos secretos que ocultas a tu hermano se sabrán….ya sea…." Pero antes de continuar, sintió un filo en su cuello, a lo que solo giro un poco la miraba para ver a Kotori en su armadura de guardián titán y su hacha apuntando peligrosamente al cuello de la caída

"Mis problemas familiares son solo míos arconte caído…no queras jugar con fuego" Dijo Kotori en un tono totalmente hostil y peligroso, a lo que otros caídos apuntaron hacia ella

"Jejejeje entonces entiendo guardiana…." Respondio Noire sonriendo

"Comprendo" Dijo Kotori mientras desactiva su hacha, para luego dar media vuelta hacia la puerta

"Nos veremos pronto arconte" Y tras esas palabras salir de la sala, dejando a Noire pensativa mirando una Tablet con varios datos

"Jejejeje…..odio espera….pero creo que con cosas haci puedo hacer una excepción" Susurro mientras solo miraba una imagen de Shidou con datos y flechas saliendo de el


	5. ¿nuevo día?

**Nuevo capítulo xd, muy cortó pero es solo un capitulo medio prólogo del arco de Tohka xd, en fin espero que les guste y ahorra los comentarios:**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias por comentar xd, lo de Naoto hice una referencia a un juego de ladrones payasos conocidos xd, de Reine….bueno xd, no problem xd, aparte que era fin de año y yo me quedé dormido hasta las 4 xd**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, jajajajaja de Shidou volando en pedazos fue una referencia a Destiny, ya que ahí moria en el pvp haci xd, de los otros espiritus….bueno ya bien xd, de la arcade, se me hizo muy largo y ya no tenía ideas para terminarlo como en el canon xd, de la pelea se xd, ehh era Mikie, ok espero que te guste el cap xd**

 **En fin, no olviden de comentar xd**

* * *

 **Base del AST, domingo 8:00 p.m**

"Mierda, mierda….achu" Al costado de la sala de reuniones, susurro Ryouko Kusakabe, capitana del equipo del AST en tenguu city, y líder de Mikie…desesperada

(Al menos Mikie está a salvo) Y por su teléfono, contesto Origami impactada

"Lo se….ahhh…lamento pedirte que le ayudes a Mikie, Origami" Respondio Ryouko sobándose la frente

(Es mi amiga, es lo menos que puedo hacer) Respondio Origami en su tono algo sentimental

"Je, pero igual…ufff" Dijo Ryouko dando un suspiro intentando desestresarse

(En fin…voy a bañarla….abramos) Dijo Origami en su tono calmado

"Entiendo….ve normal" Dijo Ryouko asintiendo, a lo que corto la llamada

"Ufff….como llegue a esto" Continuo mirando unos papales de que tenia

"En fin….vamos a ya" Y tras un último suspiro, entro a dicha oficina, donde unos tipos en traje le esperaba, aunque parecía muy joven para ser un agente del gobierno

"Ah capitan Ryouko siente" Dijo uno de los tipos señalándole el asiento vacío

"Ok…" Asintiendo nerviosa, dijo la AST obedeciendo

"Ahorra…me llamo Thomas Banachek y mi colega Edward Florentino" Dijo el tipo mayor, un señor de como unos 40 con bigote

"Un gusto entonces" Respondio Ryouko asintiendo

"En fin…en su informe reporto que una de las operativas fue salvada por esta figura…" Dijo el tipo apellidado Banachek sacando una foto tomada del casco de Mikie donde se veía a Blanc protegiéndola

"Si….fue esa persona….creo" Respondio Ryouko nerviosa

"Bueno….con eso podemos confirmarlo" Dijo Banachek en un tono calmado

"Pero…perdone mi intromisión… ¿Qué era?" Pregunto Ryouko dudosa, a lo que Banachek solo dio un suspiro y dijo

"Vera….es un ser no terrestre que fue avistado en el contacto de la presa Hoover"

"Contacto….ehh era un alien" Respondio la AST impactada

"Si…por eso nuestro gobierno nos enviaron….ufff esto es algo que lamento que se tendrá que enviar algunos operativos para ver otros posibles contactos" Dijo el tipo del gobierno en un tono serio

"Ok…entiendo…pero mi grupo está algo perturbado por la situación….más por la otra incógnita" Dijo Ryouko algo seria

"Sabemos….en fin nuestro equipo es solo para vigilar a los extraterrestres…es algo delicado si entiende" Respondio Banachek con seriedad

"Si…mi equipo guardara el secreto y daremos apoyo a su vigilancia" Respondio la AST asintiendo

"Excelente….pronto tendrá más información…ya puede retirarse" Dijo Banachek en un tono gentil, a lo que Ryouko asintió y se retiro

Ya solos, los dos agente solo organizaron los papales que tenía listos para irse

"No mentía esa chica" Comento el otro tipo de nombre Edward

"Entiendo…muchas gracias por tus servicios agente" Dijo Banachek asintiendo

"Igualmente señor" Respondio Edward asintiendo, a lo que ambos se retiraron

* * *

 **Lunes 26, Raizen High School, 8:00 a.m, Tierra 2**

En un día lunes de trabajo normal, todos los alumnos entraban a sus aulas, aunque con Shidou….

"Ah….duele…." Susurro el peliazul mientras era cargado por Origami

"Ahí nii-chan, porque rayos te metes en problemas" Dijo la peliblanca molesta mientras ingresaban a su aula, donde todos los presentes se quedaron impactados por la escena

"No….tenia…la culpa…." Dijo Shidou con dolor, a lo que Origami lo le sentó cómodamente en su silla

"Ah….ya…ya…estoy…" Susurro el peliazul adolorido mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

(Bueno…al menos termino el castigo antes de clase) Comento JJ a su guardián, quien solo dio un suspiro de molestia

"Esa niña más parece una Blanc mujer loli sin comportamiento explosivo pero súper, pero súper troll...ahhhh" Susurro a su espectro molesto

Por otro lado, por la misma puerta entro Mikie…en una silla de ruedas con varias vendas en el cuerpo y la pierna yesada, siendo llevada por Blanc….quien tenía unas muletas para poder caminar

"Gracias…Blanc-san…" Dijo Mikie sonrojada

"No te preocupes….tú necesitas más ayuda…" Respondio el psionico algo adolorido, a lo que Mikie asintió

"¿Segura que podrás estudiar?" Llevándola a su asiento, pregunto Blanc a la castaña

"Si…el doctor dijo que mis brazos están relativamente sanos" Respondio la castaña asintiendo

"Bien" Dijo Blanc asintiendo

"Ya vuelvo nii-chan" Y yendo a su amiga, dijo Origami a Shidou, quien asintió

"Ahh…Origami-chan" Mirando a su amiga, dijo Mikie, a lo que la peliblanca dio un suspiro y mirando a Blanc, dijo

"Nishizawa-san ayúdame a colocarla en su asiento" Y el asintiendo, el psionico le ayudo a cargar a Mikie de la silla y con mucho cuidado, sentarla en su asiento

"Ah….gracias a los dos" Tímidamente, respondió la castaña asintiendo, a lo que Blanc solo sonrió y dijo

"No te preocupes…y espero que te recuperes pronto" Dejando a Mikie mas sonrojada

"Eh….ahorra ese chato busca novia"

"Je, miren quien salió de caza"

Y como si no faltaba, los otros estudiantes susurraron entre ellos, pero se callaron cuando vieron a Blanc voltear tétricamente hacia ellos con sus ojos tapados por una sombra y solo uno iluminado de rojo

"Jajajaja….miren como río par de vigilios sin novia….ohh les dije sus verdades" Dijo en un tono amenazante que hizo callar a los más débiles, pero algunos matones se pararon y acercándose hacia Blanc dijeron

"Ahhh te crees tan valiente chato con cara de niña" A lo que uno de ellos le lanzo un puñetazo, puñetazo que fue detenido por la mano de Blanc mientras la hacía retorcerse en una forma no normal

"Ahhh…si...aunque no solo soy el chato con cara de niña…..sino…." Y con un simple movimiento, un crujido de hueso roto sonó mientras el matón caía al suelo llorando de dolor

"AHHHH MI MANO MATONA" Chillo en dolor, pero justo cuando levanto la mirada, solo vio el ojo rojo de Blanc, quien sin asco le dio un fuerte rodillazo chocando contra el techo y caer con varios dientes caídos

"Alguien más….y eso que estoy herido" Dijo Blanc en un tono amenazante a todos, quienes solo se hicieron los locos y miraron a otro lado

"Je lo sabía" Y en un tono más tranquilo continuo Blanc volteando a Mikie, quien estaba impresionada por la fuerza del psionico

"Lo siento si te perturbo eso…pero algunas personas deben saber su lugar" Dijo Blanc algo nervioso, pero Mikie asintió y dijo nerviosa

"No hay problema…..solo me pareció algo excesivo"

"Ok…entiendo" Respondio el psionico asintiendo para luego retirarse a su asiento

"Ah…." Por su lado, Shidou solo saco su cuaderno y lapiceros aun adolorido

"Como rayos se recupera tan rápido ese baka" Susurro molesto a su espectro

(Los psionicos tienen una resistencia mayor a la humana…aunque esta no está presente en todo su cuerpo) Respondio JJ en un tono pensativo

"Ah….por eso era entonces el limón en el ojo" Dijo Shidou riendo un poco

Y tras todo eso, sonó la campana de clases entrando la maestra Tamae, quien saludo

"Buenos días a todos. La clase va a empezar" A lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron a sus asientos

"Excelente y…. ¡Oh cierto!... antes de todo, tengo una sorpresa... ¡Adelante!" Dijo Tamae excesivamente alegre

"Entiendo" Y por la puerta respondió aquella voz entrando

"Eh…" Notando esa voz, tanto Shidou, Blanc y Mikie susurraron reconociéndola y…

"...Me voy a transferir a esta clase a partir de hoy, mi nombre es Yatogami Tohka, mucho gusto" Usando un uniforme casi igual al del día anterior, al frente de la clase, dijo Tohka con una sonrisa gigante.

Y con tal bella en el aula, toda el aula se llenó de susurros y comentarios, pero por su lado Tohka solo tomo un pedazo de tiza y con una horrible letra (Que parecía de niño pequeño) escribió su nombre en la pizarra, para luego asentir para sí misma como si estuviera satisfecha.

"¿Nn?" Y como si la mala suerte estuviera con Shidou, Tohka noto su presencia y….

"¡Ohh, Shidou! ¡Te extrañé!" Grito yendo en dirección al peliazul

"¿T-Tohka...? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Nervioso y notando el aura de celos formándose alrededor de Origami, pregunto Shidou en un tono muy amigable, intentando sonar como si a un amigo le hablara

"Nn, los exámenes y esas cosas terminaron...Resulta que más del 99% de mi poder ha desaparecido" Respondio Tohka susurrándole al oído al peliazul, quien solo asintió nervioso

"Por lo que me dejaron venir a tu escuela" Continuo en un tono alegre

"¿Y-y tu apellido...?" Pregunto curioso

"A eso… esa mujer somnolienta me lo dio" Respondio Tohka como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Ah…." Y con la cabeza baja, susurro Shidou impactado por la situación

"¿Qué pasa, Shidou? No te ves bien...Ahh, ¿podría ser, que te sentiste solo cuando no estuve?" Notando su bajeza del peliazul, pregunto Tohka acercándose más a Shidou….muy cerca de lo permitido por cierta peliblanca

"AHHH no es que…." Alzando su cabeza de golpe, respondió Shidou, pero….

"Chiii….." Antes que Tohka pudiese al menos verlo cara a cara, Origami abrazo a Shidou de la nada jalándolo hacia su asiento

"Oye… ¿qué le haces…?" Impactada por la acción de la peliblanca, pregunto Tohka, pero Origami solo le vio con una mirada algo hostil y dijo en un tono monocorde

"¿Qué le haces a mi novio?"

"Eh….solo hablábamos…" Respondio Tohka en un tono inocente

"Eh…Origami…Tohka es solo una amiga que conoció el…" Pero antes de continuar, Origami solo le presiono sus pechos contra la cara del peliazul

"Ahorra no hables" Dijo con seriedad la peliblanca

"¿Qué quieres con mi novio?" Continúo en un tono amenazante mirando a Tohka

"Solo hablábamos y nos reencontramos luego de lo que paso el viernes" Respondio la espíritu algo seria y confundida

"¿El viernes….?" Pregunto Origami mientras presionaba más la cabeza de Shidou a su pecho

"Si, me llevo a comer comida deliciosa" Respondio Tohka con una sonrisa, cosa que dejo caer la bomba….

"EHHHHHH" Con todos los alumnos gritando indignados

"¡Traidor!"

"¡Mentiroso!"

"¡Casanova!"

"¡Matenloooo!"

Eso y más insultos se escucharon mientras una horda de estudiantes rodeaba al peliazul

"Te saco a comer…." Con un tic nervioso, dijo Origami con seriedad, aunque más parecía contener su furia

"Si, fue muy divertido….a y luego me llevo a ese lugar llamado árcade y….ahh de lo otro me dijeron que no diga nada" Respondio la espíritu en un tono calmado, cosa que solo hacia aumentar el odio de los estudiantes

"Oh…la tienes jodido" Y por comunicador, dijo Blanc a Shidou, quien no podía responder por estar siendo ahogado

"Y….solo eso…." Dijo Origami claramente furiosa

"A y luego me beso" Respondio Tohka como si nada…..

"MATENLOOOOOOOO" Y sin cuartel todos los hombres se abalanzaron contra Shidou, pero se detuvieron al casi chocar contra Origami….quien…..bueno les hicieron orinarse en sus pantalones

"Salgan o los mato" Dijo la peliblanca en un tono muy, pero muy peligroso, a lo que todos los estudiantes retrocedieron con puro miedo en sus miradas

"Eh….que acaba de pasar…." Susurro Tohka sin entender, pero justo ahí Origami agarro de la cabeza de Shidou y lo beso con fuerza

"EHHHHHHH" Y todos los presentes gritaron impactados

"…Uhh…uhh…uhhhh" Y poniéndose azul, susurraba Shidou perdiendo el oxigeno

"Ehh ¿qué le haces lo estas….?" Bien la escena, dijo Tohka preocupada por el peliazul, pero Origami solo le vio con una mirada fulminadora que su instinto de supervivencia de la espíritu le hizo retroceder

"Ok….eso es un castigo o un premio" Por otro lado, pregunto Blanc a Tomomachi, quien estaba entre furioso por las acciones de su amigo, y con puro terror por lo que Origami podría desatar, a lo que solo pudo responder

"No se…."

Y volviendo con el culpable….este solo se desmayó por la falta de oxigeno

"Ahora….." Soltando a su asiento, dijo Origami en un tono monocorde, para luego gira hacia Tohka, quien solo miraba sin entender

"Eh….que…" Susurro la espíritu en un tono inocente, pero la peliblanca solo dio un suspiro, como si aguantase las más ganas de destripar a la espíritu, y dijo

"Te daré dos días pero aléjate de este país, de esta ciudad….Y DE MI NOVIOOO"

"Ehhh….¿porque te haría caso?" Cuestiono Tohka cruzando los brazos, a lo que Origami le salio otro tic, para luego dar un suspiro y decir

"Ya no salgas….pero ALEJATE DE MI NOVIO"

"¿De Shidou?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono inocente

"SIIII" Respondio Origami molesta

"Pero me llevo a comer y es buena persona conmigo…aparte que la única que conozco….bueno no sé si contar a su amigo" Dijo Tohka en un tono inocente para al final señalar a Blanc

"A mí no me involucren" Con temor, dijo el psionico retrocediendo

"Ah…..escúchame chica nueva…Shidou es miiii novio…y solo yo decido con quien habla….me entiendes" Intentando no matar a la espíritu, dijo Origami

"Eh…. ¿Qué es un novio?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono inocente

"Ehhhhh" Y todos gritaron sorprendidos

"Eh…. Por lo que se, un novio es alguien que sale a cita con una chica, se besan y se quieren mucho" Comento Blanc en un tono bajo

"Ahh como en la foto que subió tu hermana de ti y Okamine en tu casa" Dijo Tomomachi en un tono burlón

"BAKA….que…" Dijo Blanc molesto agarrándole del cuello…pero olvidando quien era su maestra….

"Fueron a tu casa" Olvidándose de la posible matanza que generaría Origami, susurro Tamae en un tono siniestro

"Ahh….sensei….vera la habia hecho desmayar y…." Dijo Blanc nervioso, pero…..

"La desmayaste…" Susurro Tamae en un tono más siniestro

"Esperen…..fue porque yo y Blanc….ehhh hablábamos de cosa serias…si era eso…" Pero intentando empeorar la situación, dijo Mikie nerviosa y sonrojada

"Cosa serias….jejeje para mí que quería cogerte" Comento Tomomachi en un tono burlón, pero haciendo que Blanc le comience a ahorcar

"Bakaaa….no era eso….." Dijo Blanc furioso, pero solo aumento las sospechas de Tamae

"Humm…. Nishizawa-kun….aunque no sea su madre….le dije a mi difunta tia que le protegería a mi prima-chan….y me están diciendo que intentaste secuestrar a mi prima…." Dijo Tamae con mucha seriedad en su voz, cosa que dejo perplejo y impactado a toda el aula

"Nooooooo….no sería capaz de violar a Okamine…..lo juro por mis hermanos…." Respondio Blanc intentado defenderse

"Si….Blanc-san me protegió porque me desmaye por….problema personal…." Dijo Mikie apoyando al psionico, a lo que la mirada de Tamae se suavizo y dijo

"Si es haci…..ufff entiendo"

"Aparte que me dijeron por teléfono que querían tener bebes…Ahhhh" Continuo en un tono calmado, pero…..

"EHHHHH" Gritaron todos impactados

"AHHHHHH TAMAE-CHAN BAKAAAAAA" Y sonrojada al máximo grito Mikie antes de caer desmayada

"AHHHHHH mi error, mi error" Y en una posición fetal, susurro Tamae avergonzada

"Creí que era solo una broma…" Por su lado, susurro Blanc sin comprender

Pero lleno al otro extremo del aula, la cosa con Origami y Tohka seguian

"Entonces eso es un novio" Dijo Tohka sobándose el mentón

"Si…." Dijo Origami sorprendida de la falta de conocimiento de la espíritu

'Aunque ahorra que lo noto….ehhh ella no será….' Pensó la peliblanca al mirar con detalle a Tohka, pero la espíritu, reuniendo todos los conocimiento que tenía (que era muy poco) pensó y pensó llegando a una conclusión

"Humm…si un novio es alguien que te saca a citas, te da un beso y se quieren mucho…. entonces si Shidou me quiere mucho seria también su novia"

"AHHHHH" Y furiosa grito Origami agarrándole del cuello a la espíritu

"EL ES SOLO MI NOVIO…..APARTE QUE….ahh cierto" Continuo en un tono hostil, aunque terminando con una sonrisa de gato

"Uno el me ama a mí, y tres…..ya tuvimos" Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo, a lo que todos se fijaron cuando dijo las últimas palabras

"EHHHHH" Gritando toda el aula impactados

"Eh…..¿cómo que ya tuvieron?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono inocente

"¡TRAIDOR!" Grito Tomomachi mientras él y gran parte de los hombres se abalanzaron contra Shidou, pero cuando lograron agarrarlo…

"¡Aléjense!" Grito Origami haciendo un solo golpe que mando a volar a Tomomachi y otros tres alumnos por la ventana...estando en un segundo piso

"AHHHHH" Gritaron los cuatros cayendo contra el jardín de al frente

"Alguien más….." En un tono hostil, dijo Origami, a lo que todos retrocedieron

"Bien….aparte que ya lo habíamos hecho a comienzos de año" Continuo Origami en un tono calmado, y poniendo una sonrisa de gato, dijo

"Y viernes….sin condón"

"EHHHHH" Y todo el aula grito de nuevo, aunque ahorra algunos se desmayaron

"Ehhh…Itsuka pudo haber embarazado a Itsuka"

"Enfermo…."

"incestuoso…..metió la pata"

"Ahhhh porque soy virgen ahhhh"

Eso y más comentarios sonaron entre los alumnos

"Itsuka….sabes que rayos acabas de hacerte" Impactada por la declaración, dijo Tamae mirando a Origami

"Si….aparte que no hay problema porque no estamos relacionados por sangre, haci que mis bebes no nacerán con alguna enfermedad" Respondio Origami como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Ah…..de que me perdí" Y por el lado del peliazul, este recién despertaba

"Ah nada amigo, solo que tu hermana dijo que lo hicieron y que el viernes lo hicieron sin condón, por lo que la dejaste en bola" Dijo Blanc en un tono calmado, cosa que afecto mucho a Shidou

"EHHHHHHHHH" Quien grito mirando a Origami

"Ehh….aun no entiendo" Dijo Tohka en su tono inocente sin entender nada de la delicada situación

"Origami….por favor dime que es una broma de mal gusto" Dijo Shidou super nervioso, a lo que la peliblanca negó con la cabeza y sacando un test de embarazo dijo

"En realidad aun no sé si estoy o no, pero justo ahorra lo iba a ver" Y tras eso chequeo el resultado y era…..

"¡Negativo!" Impactada, grito Origami, pero por el lado de Shidou…

"Siiiii….no soy padre yeeee" Grito en alegría saltando

"Ufffff…..la que esquivaste" Comento Blanc a su amigo, quien asintió alegre

"Hu….." Pero por su parte, Origami sonó inclino la cabeza con tristeza

"Eh….Origami…." Mirando a su novia, susurro Shidou, pero esta solo dijo

"Ya tenía hasta los nombres…."

"EHHHH…..mejor pensemos en eso en….que tal cuando nos graduemos de alguna carrera jejeje" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Hum…" Susurro Origami insatisfecha

"Hasta después de graduarse del cole…." Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Humm…" Susurro Origami igual de insatisfecha

"Hasta terminar el año….." Dijo Shidou más nervioso

"Talvez…." Dijo Origami algo insatisfecha

"Eh….yo aun no entiendo" Dijo Tohka sin entender

"Ahh….es fácil…." Mirando a la espíritu, dijo Blanc para luego explicar

"Ellos tuvieron sexo, sexo es….como 10 veces mayor que beso….Itsuka creyó estar embarazada pero para la suerte de Shidou no lo era….a y embarazada es como 10 veces mayor a sexo"

"Ohhh entiendo" Respondio Tohka asintiendo

"Haci que si sacamos cuenta…." Continuo Blanc mientras sacaba una calculadora de quien sabe donde

"Humm….tuvieses una cita con Shidou….se besaron…..ehh…..tienes 11 puntos" Dijo mostrando la cifra, siendo el resultado de una simple suma

"Yeee tengo 11 puntos" Respondio Tohka alegremente

"Pero Itsuka….tuvo con el unas….como 40 a 50 citas…..tuvieron sexo…." Dijo Blanc sacando cálculo

"4 veces hasta ahora" Respondio Origami en un tono calmado

"Ok….y quien sabe cuántas veces se besaron…..y casi sale en bola…..sacamos el logaritmo….la integramos…y…ya está" Dijo Blanc mientras terminaba de operar

"Itsuka tiene algo de 9.81 por diez elevado a la cuarta potencia" Continuo mientras mostraba una compleja operación

"EHHH" Grito Tohka impresionada y sin entender

"Clara ganadora" Comento Blanc guardando su calculadora

"Ehh…pero ella…ehh… ¿cuánto seria diez elevado a la cuarta?" Pregunto al espíritu sin entender aun

"Humm…en total es 98 100" Dijo Blanc mientras sacaba un libro

"Ah…." Y cayendo al piso susurro Tohka

"Je, no tienes oportunidad contra mi" Respondio Origami con una sonrisa de victoria

"Eh…. ¿no cuenta si el me vio desnuda?" Pregunto Tohka a Blanc

"¡Mátenlo!" Y todos gritaron rodeando a Shidou, pero con solo que Origami se fijase en ellos, retrocedieron sin oposición

"Ehh…seria entonces un 16" Dijo Blanc nervioso

"Ja, eso no es nada, yo duermo desnuda con nii-chan…es más…el me vio desnuda cuando estábamos en la secundaria" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa

"¡Mátenlo!" Y vuelta lo rodearon a Shidou, pero la peliblanca solo dio unos pocos golpes a los de la primera fila, cayendo gritando de dolor

"Alguien más…" En un tono hostil, continúo mirando a todos, quienes retrocedieron aterrados

"Ah…pero….ahh…ahhh…" Susurro Tohka impotente apretando los puños

"Aunque al final es la decisión del baka" Pero echando más leña al fuego, dijo Blanc riendo

"¡Oye!" Gritando, dijo Shidou mirándolo, pero Tohka pregunto al psionico

"¿Cuánto valdría el amor?"

"Fácil, vale…ehhh….ahh….uhh….ahh…uhhh….ahhh…ehhh….ahghhgaafafas….piiiii….." Y intentando responder, a Blanc se le bugió el cerebro

"Eso no importa, nii-chan me ama a mi" Dijo Origami con seriedad

"Ehh….pero también me ama mi….lo que sea eso" Respondio Tohka algo dudosa

"Ahhhh…..no seas tan pretenciosa…el me ama solo a mi…. ¿No Shidou?" Dijo Origami mirando a Shidou

"Ahh….yo….ehh" Susurro Shidou nervioso, ya que si le daba la razón a Origami, Tohka haría un alboroto y si le daba a Tohka, Origami posiblemente le matase o lo violara en ello para 'asegurase' y no quedar para tras

"Yo…..ahh….." Continúo el peliazul nervioso sin saber que responder

"Hummm" Susurraron ambas féminas mirandolo

"Yo…ahh creo ya deberían comenzar las clases" Dijo Shidou mirando a su maestra, quien seguía en posición fetal

"Eh…sensei…." Susurro el peliazul, a lo que una alumna random se le acercó a Tamae

"Sensei…debemos comenzar las clases" Dijo la alumna, a lo que Tamae la noto y moviendo la cabeza, dijo acomodándose los lentes

"Ahh si….todos siente" Y todos los alumnos que estaban obedecieron

"Eh fin…ehhh Yatogami-san, siéntate…ehh" Continuo Tamae viendo a Tohka, pero la espíritu solo fue al asiento del costado de Shidou, el cual estaba vacio por temor de todos que Origami los mate

"No hay problema me sentare aquí" Respondio la espíritu totalmente tranquila mientras muchos alumnos miraban impactados

"Hummmm" Y Origami solo susurraban furiosa

"¿Hay algún problema?" Pregunto Tohka curiosa

"Si que…." Pero justo ahí, por la puerta entro Albertino y Elena, ambos cansados y agotados

"Ahhh aún no comienza las clases" Dijo el cabal agotado mientras su hermana solo caminaba a su asiento para caer dormida

"¿Baldis-san?... ¿porque la tardanza?" Pregunto Tamae en un tono suave

"Ahh…ayudando…ahh…un rato que no aguanto…ahhh" Dijo Albertino cansado

Pero por su lado, Shidou solo le llamo por via espectro

(Oye ¿que fue?) Pregunto el peliazul

(Fue…..esa loca casi nos mata….ahhhh tenía que coger ese artefacto vex y hacerlos perdernos en varios lugares llenos de vex…para al final decir que un tal Panoptes le intento controlar pero esa loca le hizo volar varios vex y que al final la voto….aunque no sé si es verdad ya que dice que se topó con Osiris y que hasta tomaron unas Dr. Pepper….en serio no sé si se lo invento o que en realidad se fue por la red vex y salió para contarlo) Respondio el cabal molesto e impactado

(Ok…) Respondio Shidou asintiendo

(Pero ahorra….esa loca….ahhh…porque lady Vert…porque….ahhh) Dijo Albertino atormentado

(Eh… ¿a qué te refieres?) Pregunto Shidou curioso pero….

"Ahh estas que descansas mi asistente…" Y por la puerta, vino aquella voz, a lo que todos se fijaron y vieron que era una chica, de pelo medio azulado claro, ojos azules, que llevaban el uniforme del cole, aunque tenía el chaleco manga larga abierto, con medias grises largas y zapatos negros, aparte de llevar una mochila con un adorno de un sombreo de mago

"Tu…." Susurro el cabal agotado con molesta

"Eh…" Por lado susurro Tamae curiosa, a lo que la chica saco de su mochila unos documentos

"Mi señora me ordeno que le entregase esto profesora humana" Dijo la chica en un tono calmado, a lo que Tamae asintió los documentos

"Ahh…te registraste a último minuto….bueno entonces tenemos nueva alumna chicos" Respondio Tamae sorprendida

"Si, aunque me quedare una temporada por negocios profesora humana" Respondio la chica asintiendo

"Ehh…entiendo…." Dijo Tamae asintiendo sin comprender

"En fin….puedes presentarse" Continuo mientras le dejaba entrar, a lo que la chica asintió y yendo al centro de la pizarra dijo

"Buenas a todos seres normales, mi nombre es MAGES., no se hagan ilusiones de hacer tratos de conversación que solo estaré en esta ciudad por unos meses por orden de mi primus"

"Ehh….." Y todos susurraron sin entender, pero por su parte Albertino escribió en la pizarra:

Tiene el síndrome de octavo grado…no pregunto cómo se

"Ahh…." Susurraron todos asintiendo, a lo que rápidamente borro el cabal, terminado justo cuando la chica de nombre MAGES volteo a escribir su nombre

"Humm…que pasa mi asistente" Pregunto alzando un poco su ceja

"No nada" Respondio Albertino algo nervioso

"Bien" Dijo MAGES para luego comenzar a escribir su nombre

"Ehh….MAGES-san…. ¿cuál es tu apellido?, que ni en los archivos que me distes están" Pregunto Tamae algo dudosa

"Esta ahí" Respondio MAGES señalando un punto en la sección de apellido

"Tu apellido es un punto….ok…." Respondio Tamae nerviosa, a lo que solo asintió

"Ok….." Y muchos asintieron nervioso de aquel apellido

"En fin…puedes pasar…" Dijo Tamae asintiendo

"Bien gracias" Respondio MAGES asintiendo para luego sentarse al costado de Albertino

"Ah…..que día…" Dijo Albertino yendo a su asiento

"Te entiendo" Y al pasar cerca a Blanc, este le comento asintiendo

"Y me lo dices a mi" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Joder….este día solo se pone feo…" Susurro Albertino asintiendo

Y la historia loca comienza….


	6. tiempode ¿paz? part1

**Hola a todos y no estoy muerto….en fin eh estado ocupado porque estoy trabajando para conseguir dinero extra xd, aparte que me ha dado un bloqueo mental aparte que estoy planeando otros fanfic…. (no me maten que mi mente loca trabaja haci xd). Ahorra los comentarios xd**

 **A Mio Takamiya: Gracias por comentar xd. Lo de Shidou…. bueno siempre le pasa cosas malas xd. De MAGES. es para darle variedad de personajes y otra cosa xd. De Shidou y Blanc se xd, y eso que comienza xd, del final es solo el comienzo xd**

 **A fitoxi: Gracias por comentar amigo xd, Jajajaja se y eso que eso comienza xd, de Origami…..bueno no le quiero quitar si personalidad…aunque sería media parecida a como es tras el vol 11 xd**

 **Nota: No olviden de comentar xd**

 **El mismo día, hora del almuerzo**

"Ah…." Apoyando en un viejo árbol susurro Shidou cansando

"Que excelente día ¿no?" Comento Blanc a su costado en un tono sarcástico

"Tú crees…." Dijo Albertino comiendo

"Sabes….pudo ser peor" Respondio Shidou en un tono plano

"Humm….bueno al menos tu hermana no mato a la chica nueva" Dijo Blanc en un tono pensativo

"Ahh….o que te asigne a la loca hechicera" Dijo Albertino algo molesto

"Pero solo está en la misma aula….¿no?" Pregunto Shidou algo curioso

"No….lady Vert me pidió que la deje vivir en mi casa hasta nuevo aviso….y ya rompió el piso como 5 veces esta mañana trayendo todos sus equipos de investigación….uffff aun no entiendo porque la dejan en mi casa si para investigar a los demonios mejor la enviaban a la ciudad de Issei que es donde viven" Dijo Albertino molesto

"Talvez quiera vigilar de lejos….sin llamar la atención" Dijo Blanc comiendo

"No se….aparte regresaste con los lentes" Respondio el cabal, para luego mirar a Blanc, quien llevaban unos lentes

"Ah esto" Dijo Blanc algo molesto tocándolos

"Como sabrás soy corto de vista…pero hace unos días me compre unos lentes de contacto….pero perdí uno durante un accidente del viernes" Dijo el psionico molesto, a la vez que en la última parte, Shidou solo miro para otro lado

"Y como estoy corto de dinero…..tengo que volverlos a usar…ufff" Continuo terminando en un suspiro

"Je, que mala suerte la tuya" Dijo Shidou riendo

"Va eso no me afecta….aunque aún estoy pensando en el problema que me metí con Okamine uffff….casi la maestra me mata" Respondio Blanc igual de molesto

"Jajajaajaja….al final estamos todos jodidos" Dijo Albertino sacando su bebida

"Concuerdo colega" Dijo Shidou asintiendo

"Si…..aunque….que fue de la chica nueva" Dijo Blanc en un tono pensativo

"Humm…. Latsis-Kaichou la llamo para todo ese rollo de alumno nuevo" Dijo Shidou en un tono algo nervioso

"Je entiendo" Dijo Blanc asintiendo

* * *

 **Con Noire, al mismo tiempo**

En la oficina improvisada de la caída, estaba Noire en su asiento con una sonrisa amigable mientras decía

"Y bien….espero que sea de tu agrado"

"Humm….esta buena su comida" Y al frente suyo, estaba Tohka comiendo como el décimo plato

"Eh de admitir que eres un barril sin fondo" Continuo la caída en un tono algo burlón

"¿Eh?... ¿cómo barril sin fondo?" Pregunto la espíritu sin entender

"Jejeje, solo….una frase humana….pero pasemos a otros detalles" Dijo Noire cambiando de tema en un tono gentil

"Oí que tuviste….una discusión con Itsuka Origami" Continuo la caída en un tono amigable

"Humm….¿te refieres a la chica de pelo blanco?" Pregunto Tohka algo molesta

"Ella misma" Dijo Noire asintiendo

"Humm….dice que Shidou es de ella o algo haci….aparte que tuvieron algo llamado sexo y que casi sale embarazada…..solo sé que eso es mayor a beso, cita o que te vea desnuda" Respondio Tohka algo molesta pero en un tono inocente

"Ok…aunque es sorprende que alguien se oponga a ella…..ufff es un digno rival que solo limpia con la escoria presente" Dijo Noire en un tono algo serio

"Escoria…te refieres a todos esos chicos raros" Pregunto Tohka curiosa

"Ja, solo son una banda de vírgenes con las hormonas alborotadas" Respondio Noire en un tono burlón

"Oh….aun no entiendo" Respondio Tohka sin entender

"Virgen es que aún no ha tenido sexo" Explico Noire algo impactada de la falta de conocimiento de la espíritu

"Oh…..entonces creo que soy virgen porque que yo recuerde…nunca tuve sexo, o lo que sea que sea" Dijo Tohka en un tono pensativo

"Je, entiendo" Respondio Noire asintiendo

"Y…..eh… ¿cómo era su nombre?" Pregunto Tohka algo confundida

"Noire Latsis, pero llámame solo Latsis-sama" Dijo Noire en tono algo engreido

"Ok….Latsis-sama… ¿Usted es virgen?" Pregunto Tohka curiosa, pero Noire se puso roja como tomate y negando dijo furiosa

"Ehhhh…..eso no se pregunta…..ahhh…..eso…es muy personal…."

"Ok…..pero es chica…..Itsuka Origami…no quiere que este cerca de Shidou" Dijo Tohka nerviosa

"Jajajajaja, debe estar celosa" Comento Noire riendo un poco

"¿celosa?" Pregunto Tohka curiosa

"Que lo ama y no quiere que nadie le aleje" Respondio Noire en un tono amistoso

"Oh…." Susurro Tohka asintiendo

"Pero…amar…..¿Qué es?" Pregunto al espiritu curiosa

"Bueno….es cuando quieres mucho a esa persona….que cuando la tienes cerca te sientes la persona más feliz de todo el universo….al tenerla a tu costado….tocarla, verla feliz….verla co…ahh que me salgo….pero es eso" Dijo Noire aunque algo nerviosa y algo tsundere al final

"Oh…entiendo" Respondio Tohka asintiendo

"Y….usted ¿ama a alguien?" Pregunto la espíritu curiosa

"Ahhh….yo….bueno…amo mucho a mi hermana…pero es amor fraternal….luego estimo mucho a mis…colegas….y…..ahhh no amo a nadie en ese sentido" Dijo Noire, aunque algo tsundere al final

"Ok…." Respondio Tohka asintiendo

"En fin….como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, puedo ayudarte a adecuarte a la institución…en fin…espero que tu vida estudiantil sea lo mejor posible…aunque deberías aprender algunos conocimiento…si no bien varios para pasar de año" Dijo Noire algo seria pero en un tono amigable

"Entiendo…." Dijo Tohka asintiendo, aunque si entenderla mucho a la caída

"Bueno…puedes retirarse" Dijo Noire con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Tohka asintió y se levantó para salir

"Hum….." Susurro la espíritu algo sospechosa

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Noire curiosa

"No….es solo que cuando me pare sentí que algo se separaba de mi….extraño" Dijo Tohka algo pensativa

"Eh….talvez tenga una astilla o algo haci….veré que puedo hacer" Respondio Noire en un tono amigable

"No….no creo que su asiento este mal…..aunque talvez un poco….pero nada que me incomode" Dijo Tohka negando algo nerviosa

"Entiendo, nos vemos" Dijo Noire asintiendo, a lo que la espíritu salió de la oficina

Y tras unos segundos, Noire solo se paró y camino hasta la silla, donde la levanto y de unas de las patas, abrió un pequeño compartimiento, de cual saco un pequeño contenedor lleno de sangre

"Misión completada" Susurro la caída con una sonrisa de gato mientras volvía a su silla

* * *

 **Afuera con Tohka**

"Gracias…" Saliendo al pasadizo, dijo la espíritu antes de cerrar la puerta para luego dirigirse al extenso pasadizo

"Ahora… ¿dónde estará Shidou?" Se preguntó mientras caminaba

"Humm…podría preguntar a algún humano" Susurro a sí misma, a lo que giro hacia la primera persona que vio, que por cosas del destino era Marvelous caminando comiendo una bolsa de papitas y leyendo un manga

"Ahh…como adoro este manga, y como falta para la publicación del manga de Boruto…ahh era verdad que este manga era bueno….ahhh gracias Hon…" Pero justo Tohka se le acerco y dijo

"Hola compañera humana ¿sabes dónde puede estar Shidou?" Y en respuesta Marvelous reconoció inmediatamente a la espíritu

"Ahhh…..hola….de Itsuka …..ehhh creo haberlo visto con Blanc y el resto afuera en un árbol" Respondio la psionica algo nerviosa

"Ok…humm" Dijo Tohka alegremente, pero terminado olfateando a Marvelous

"Ahhh….¿ocurre algo?" Pregunto la psionica nerviosa

"Humm….tu olor me hace conocido…." Respondio Tohka sospechando

"Ahh….lo siento pero nunca antes te he visto….aparte que no estoy en la misma aula de Itsuka….ahhh" Dijo Marvelous nerviosa

"Humm…bueno…" Asintiendo, respondió Tohka, para luego seguir con su camino

"Ufff….casi me descubre" Ya sola, susurro Marvelous nerviosa

"Chi…." Pero y sin que se dé cuenta, detrás un tacho de basura estaba Origami junto a Mikie, la última en una silla de ruedas

"La chica nueva ira por tu hermano" Comento Mikie nerviosa

"Si…." Respondio Origami para luego conducir a Mikie al pasadizo

"Ahh…no planeas…." Susurro la castaña nerviosa, pero Origami solo miro hacia Tohka, y sin temor comenzó a acelerar el paso haciendo que la silla aumente su velocidad, y tras unos segundos ir rápidamente contra Tohka

"Ahhhh….¡cuidado!" Aterrada, grito Mikie cerrando sus ojos, pero su grito no fue escuchado a tiempo y la silla choco contra la espíritu, sacándola a volar para terminar cayendo sobre Origami

"Ahhhhhh" Grito Tohka aferrándose contra la cabeza de la peliblanca, quien furiosa se libró y grito

"¡Maldita él es mi…!" Pero antes de terminar, para la mala suerte de las tres la silla choco contra la ventana haciéndole volar….en dirección al árbol donde estaba Blanc y el resto….

* * *

 **Con Blanc y el resto**

"Saben….deberíamos hacer algo para controlar a esa loca" Dijo Albertino molesto comiendo

"Y si le das una ouija…talvez con eso se quedaría todo el día en su cuarto" Dijo Blanc tomando

"No se….y si invoca a algún demonio y se arma la fea" Respondio Albertino

"Jajajajaja, como que invoque a esa loli del grupo gremory justo cuando se bañaba y tu justo entrabas a su habitación….y de yapa que esa loca este desnuda por algún motivo…Jajajaja y entre ambas de dejen pudin de cabal jajajaja" Dijo Blanc riendo

"Eso sí sería tener mala suerte" Dijo Shidou nervioso

"Jajajaja, aunque puede pasar, claro está" Dijo Blanc abriendo una lata de coca cola

"Si….aunque no creo que me toque a mí lo más feo" Dijo Albertino comiendo

"Je, como que a Shidou le bañen su hermana" Dijo Blanc riendo

"Jajajaja, como que tú te bañas con tu hermana como mujer…ah…" Dijo Shidou en un tono burlón, pero en eso sintiendo como su garganta y parte de sus órganos se cerraban, a la vez que a Blanc se le formaba una sombra sobre sus ojos y uno de ellos solo se prendió de rojo

"Quieres morir ¿no?" Dijo Blanc en un tono amenazador mientras Shidou se agarraba de la garganta y botaban sangre de la boca, nariz y orejas

"Ahh…pi….e….dad….ahhh" Susurro el peliazul casi muriendo, pero antes de volver a expirar, Blanc lo solo y dio una sonrisa macabra

"Ahhh…por que…." Nervioso, susurro Shidou a las justa respirando y limpiándose la sangre de la boca

"Porque me acorde de algo que me encontré en el celular de Ram" Dijo Blanc mientras sacaba su teléfono donde se reprodujo un video que al notarlo, Shidou se puso súper rojo y dijo

"Noooooo todo menos eso"

La razón….que en el video se vea a Shidou, como mujer, con Origami en la bañera…obviamente desnudas, con Origami sonriendo y Shidou súper nervioso/a

(Jejejeje, onee-chan ya está encendido) Sonó la voz de Kotori riendo, a lo que Origami solo se inclinó sobre Shidou y dijo en un tono pícaro

(Bien nee-chan, es hora de enseñarte sobre el cuerpo de una mujer) A lo que Shidou solo se súper-sonrojo y grito

(Ahhh….Origami….por favor….déjame salir….) Pero fue en vano y Origami le agarro de las muñecas chocándolo contra la pared

(Noooo….debes aprender sobre las bondades del…..) Dijo la peliblanca para luego inclinarse y comenzar a chuparle del pezón izquierdo

(Ahh….kyaaaa) Grito Shidou, a lo que Origami le comenzó a chupar con más fuerzas

(Jejejejeeje que divertido) Comento Kotori mientras acercaba la mirada de la cámara

"Jajajjajajajajaja esto lo subo y me hago millonario" Viendo el video, dijo Blanc riendo, mientras Albertino solo miraba con una sonrisa morbosa y Shidou….estaba en posición fetal

"Ahhhh….mi secreto…ahhhh" Chillo en voz baja llorando

"Ohh….te está mordiendo ambos pezones" Dijo Blanc mirando más de cerca el video

"Ohhhh….con eso se me va a activar el ganso jajajajaja" Comento Albertino viendo el video

(Y ahora….) En el video, dijo Origami agarrándole de la cintura y levantándolo

"NOOOOO…PARALO, PARALO" Grito Shidou tapándose los oídos llorando cómicamente

"Ohh pero se pone bueno" Dijo Blanc mirando algo excitado

(AHH…..Origami….para….ahhhh) Y por el video, Shidou gimio mientras Origami le….introducía

(Naaaa…..debes saber cómo se siente) Dijo Origami moviendo sus dedos rápidamente

(kyaaaaa) Gimió Shidou mientras Origami solo reía

"Jajajajaajajajajaa…jajajajaja….mejor paro que se me activa el ganso…jajajajaja en serio….jajajajajaja" Dijo Blanc parando el video para evitar que se le pare otra cosa

"Ahh…si puedes me lo pases" Dijo Albertino riendo

"Mi….privacidad más privada….ahhh….." Y en posición fetal, susurro Shidou como si le saliera su alma

"Humm….aunque eh de admitir que no estas nada mal" Dijo Blanc algo nervioso

"Ahhhh…no me digas esa cosa…no después de lo de ayer" Dijo Shidou chillando con lágrimas cómicas

"Oye que tú también me vistes….uff y corres pésimo en vidrio" Respondio Blanc molesto

"No es mi culpa que uno de los vidrios se clave en mi dedo pequeño cerca a la uña….y tú estabas corriendo de talón que no es justo" Dijo Shidou aun en posición fetal

"Va que a mí me usabas como escudo para evitar que te tomen fotos" Respondio Blanc molesto

"Y después los desmayabas para quitarte su comida…..ahhh achu….joder me volvió el resfriado" Dijo Shidou molesto

"No es mi culpa que corría viento….aparte que tú a cada rato te lenteabas por taparte" Dijo Blanc molesto

"No es mi culpa que cuando sea mujer tenga tetas grandes….tu eres un suertudo que sean pequeñas" Dijo Shidou furioso

"Ni que fueran tan grandes….y son medianas que estoy por el tamaño de tu hermana" Dijo Blanc cruzando los brazos furioso

"Además ¿cómo hacías para evitar avergonzarte?" Continuo el peliazul para terminar preguntando

"Fácil me complacía con tu sufrimiento y llorosos…jajajajajajaja aunque media ciudad me viera como salí del huevo pero como humano y mujer, lo calme con tu mirada jajajajajajaja de vistes verte como llorabas como niña jajajajaajaja" Respondio Blanc riendo

"Bakaaaa" Grito Shidou tapándose los oídos

"Ok….mejor no pregunto" Y nervioso susurro Albertino

"Ahhhh al final todo es tu culpa por dejar casi morir a ese demonio….ahhhh mis parte más privadas fueron vistas por prepubertos….ahhhhahhhh" Lloro Shidou cómicamente

"Va crees que luego no me afecto….ahhh….Ram me uso como si fuera su perro mientras a ti solo de decoración" Dijo Blanc molesto cruzando los brazos

"¿Decoración?...ME PINTO DE DORADO PARA HACER POSAR COMO SI UNA ESTATUA ROMA FUERA…..Y NO ME GUSTO TENER QUE TOCARME POR 4 HORAS" Grito Shidou con furia

"Y MI ME BAÑO TOCANDOME PARTES QUE NO QUERIA SENTIR….AHHH….lo peor que luego me tomo fotos….ahhh" Respondio Blanc furioso, pero terminando en un tono deprimido

"Y a mí me tomo mientras me pintaba y al final me uso como plato para comer sushi…ahh….fue tan traumante….ahhhh" Dijo Shidou en un tono deprimido

"Y no olvides lo que nos hizo al final" Respondio Blanc deprimido

"Hacernos hacer un video yuri hardcore…ahhh no puedo más ahhhhh" Dijo Shidou terminado llorando cómicamente

"Lo se amigó…ahhhhhh fue tan horrible ahhhhh" Dijo Blanc comenzando a llorar cómicamente

"Ok…." Y susurro Albertino más nervioso

"Ahhh…que más mal nos puede pasar" Dijeron Blanc y Shidou, pero justo….

"¡AHHHHHH!" Por detrás escucharon aquellos gritos pero sin poder responder algo o alguien les cayeron sobre ellos, incluyendo a Albertino tras unos segundos

BAAAMMM

"Ah….que paso…" Intentando recuperase, susurro Shidou sin poder ver bien

"Ahhhh….mis costillas" Dijo Blanc adolorido

"Ahhh….porque siento un gran peso en mi pecho" Dijo Albertino molesto

Y tras eso los tres intentaron ver mejor y….

"Ehhhh" Gritaron a la vez, ya que sobre Shidou estaba Tohka y Origami, sobre Blanc estaba Mikie y sobre Albertino por alguna razón tenía a MAGES sobre el

"Que rayos"

"Ahhhh Okamine-chan"

"Maldición ¿qué haces sobre mi loca?"

Y en diferentes tonos, dijeron Shidou, Blanc y Albertino; impactado, nervioso y furioso respectivamente

"Ahhh Shidou/Nii-chan" Dijeron Tohka y Origami respectivamente

"AHHHHH Blanc-san….lo siento…ahhh duele" Dijo Mikie supe nerviosa para al final gemir de dolor por el golpe

"Estaba sobre ese árbol intentando ver los archivos que conseguí de los vex, pero me cayó una silla de ruedas humana haciéndome caer" Dijo MAGES mientras mostraba su teléfono

"Ok….pero pueden moverse" Susurraron los tres, aunque Albertino molesto, a las femeninas asintieron levantándose, aunque Mikie solo se arrastró a un costado

"Ahh….yo te ayudo" Recordando las heridas que tenía la castaña, dijo Blanc preocupado ayudándola

"Ahh….aun me duele las piernas" Dijo Mikie siendo sentada por Blanc

"Tranquila….ehh… ¿dónde está tu silla de ruedas?" Pregunto el psionico preocupado

"No se…..salió volando" Respondio Mikie adolorida

"No te preocupes…yo la busco" Dijo Blanc decidido

Por otro lado Shidou se estaba parando mientras Origami solo se inclinó y dijo

"Lo siento nii-chan….no me percate que esto podía pasar"

"Ahh…. ¿a qué te refieres?" Pregunto Shidou curioso

"Ahhh…nada" Respondio Origami en un tono medio neutro

"Humm….pero si me cho…" Dijo Tohka sobándose la cabeza, pero Origami le tapó la boca con ambas manos

"Nada" Dijo la peliblanca en un tono monocorde

"Ehh….ok" Respondio Shidou nervioso mientras la espíritu intentaba liberarse

"Uff….mejo vuelvo a mi lectura" Por su lado y tras mirar lo sucedido, susurro MAGES algo aburrida subiendo el árbol

"Oye no te demores que las clases comienzan en 15 minutos" Dijo Albertino a la cabal con seriedad

"No te preocupes asistente…a y dale esto a su dueña" Dijo MAGES en un tono confiado para al final lanzarle la silla de ruedas de Mikie al cabal

"Ahhh" Grito el cabal al ser derivado por la silla

"En fin nos vemos" Continuo MAGES para luego continuar con su lectura

"Loca de remate" Susurro Albertino parándose

"Lo que sea….mejor volvamos antes que esto empeore" Dijo Blanc mirando a sus colegas

"Se….y ustedes dos" Dijo Shidou, para terminar en un tono molesto porque tanto Origami como Tohka le estaban agarrando ambos brazos

"Chii…." Susurro Origami agarrando con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Shidou

"Hu…." Susurro Tohka imitando a la peliblanca pero con el derecho

"Jajajajaja, mejor vamos" Dijo Albertino riendo

Pero por el lado de Blanc, este estaba terminando de poner a Mikie en su silla

"Bien ya estas Okamine-chan " Dijo el psionico a la castaña

"Ahhh….gra-cias Bla-nc-san" Respondio Mikie super nerviosa

"Jajajaja" Y por su parte Albertino y Shidou rieron….

* * *

 **3 horas después**

"Ufff….joder amigo estuvo horrible el día" Saliendo del cole, dijo Albertino, quien estaba junto a su hermana, a MAGES, a Blanc, quien ayudaba a Mikie, y a Shidou…. el ultimo siendo seguido por Origami y Tohka

"Ni que me lo digas….ahhh" Comento Shidou agotado

"Va….no estuvo tanto…" Dijo Blanc en un tono burlon

"Tú que solo debes ayudar a Okamine-san….ahhh y yo soportando a esta loca" Susurro Albertino molesto

"¡Y yo!...no se olviden que tengo que aguantar…." Intervino Shidou molesto mientras Origami y Tohka se miraban como gatas en celo

"Ja, al menos no dañaron a nadie" Respondio Blanc riendo

"Je, esta interesante esta institución humana camarada psionica" Por su lado, comento MAGES a Elena, quien solo respondió en un tono neutro

"Si es interesante"

"Aparte que me ayuda a analizar los patrones de conducta de los humanos y gusto" Continuo la cabal loca usando su celular

"¿Y eso por qué?" Pregunto Elena algo curiosa

"Eh….fue un pedido familiar" Respondio MAGES algo nerviosa

"Humm….entiendo" Dijo la psionica asintiendo

"Ah….Blanc-san…me embarcar a mi casa" Por otro lado, dijo Mikie a Blanc algo nerviosa

"Ok" Respondio el psionico asintiendo justo cuando llegaron a la pista

Tras eso solo esperaron unos minutos hasta que apareció un taxi, donde Blanc procedió al pedido de la AST, donde Origami se despidió de su amiga aun aferrándose a Shidou

"Nos vemos Mikie"

"Ok Origami-chan" Respondio Mikie alegremente, a lo que Origami asintió y tras eso Blanc hablo

"Mikie….ya está….con cuidado" Y en respuesta la castaña asintió diciendo

"No te preocupes….lo tengo cubierto…y hasta mañana a todos" A lo que Blanc solo asintió aliviado mientras los demás también se despedía

Acto seguido el taxi salió dejando al grupo justo para dividirse

"Bien….me voy a mi casa" Dijo Albertino dándole la mano a sus colegas

"Ok cuídate" Dijo Shidou amablemente mientras Blanc solo asentía, y tras otras despedidas, Albertino, Elena y MAGES salieron a otro lado

"Uff….en fin debo a ver si mis hermanos están en casa o tener que irlos a cazar" Dijo Blanc en un tono algo macabro al final

"Ok…." Respondio Shidou nervioso, para luego asentir y en un tono amigable decir

"Suerte amigo" A lo que ambos guardianes se dieron la mano

"Je igualmente" Dijo Blanc, para luego dar media vuelta y salir caminando

"Y ahora yo…." Ya sin sus colegas, susurro Shidou mirando su situación

"Nii-chan….podemos irnos….sin la nueva" Dijo Origami en un tono autoritario y algo hostil

"Shidou…. ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?" Pregunto Tohka en un tono inocente

"Ahh….que día…." Susurro Shidou para luego sacar su teléfono y tras marcar un numero

(Halo….) Por ahí sonó la voz de Kotori en un tono inocente

"Por mucho que me gusto ver de nuevo a Tohka…. ¿a dónde la llevo?" Dijo Shidou en un tono serio

(Fácil a casa onii-chan) Respondio Kotori alegremente

"Ahh…..sabes que Origami estará furiosa…." Dijo Shidou molesto

(Sip, por eso estoy de visita en casa de Ram-chan) Dijo Kotori mientras chupaba su dulce

"¿Y quién te dio permiso señorita?" Pregunto Shidou en un tono serio

(Onee-chan, ayer anoche) Respondio Kotori alegremente

"Ahhh…..bueno…pero no hagas problemas que Blanc tuvo un mal día" Dijo Shidou algo serio

(Ok nos vemos) Dijo Kotori terminando la llamada

"Bien…." Susurro Shidou sobándose la frente, para luego a las féminas que le rodeaban

"Eh...Origami…..veras….Tohka….tendrá…." Y nervioso, dijo el peliazul a la peliblanca

"Yatogami tendrá….." Repitiéndole, respondió Origami en un tono monocorde pero algo intimidante

"tendrá…que quedarse en casa porque es una estudiante de intercambio…." Dijo Shidou rápidamente, a lo que Origami lo miro claramente furiosa mientras Tohka sin entender

"Eh….que es un estudiante…." Dijo Tohka en un tono inocente, pero Shidou le pato la boca rápidamente…

"Jajajajaaja buen chiste Toh…." Continúo el peliazul nervioso, pero Origami aún le miraba furiosa

"Nii-chan….hoy tendrás castigo" Susurro la peliblanca en un tono macabro, a lo que giro hacia la espíritu y dijo

"Y tu….si te atreves a romper, tocar, robar alguna pertenencia…o lastimar a algún familiar mío…..no tendré reparos en venderte al mercado de personas…¡me oíste!" Dijo la peliblanca con furiosa, a lo que Tohka solo dijo

"No sé a qué te refieres….pero no hare problemas"

"Más te vale" Dijo Origami con seriedad

"Bien….vamos" Y por su lado dijo Shidou nervioso

* * *

 **20 minutos después, Residencia Itsuka**

"Y llegamos…." Entrando a su casa, dijo Shidou mientras Origami y Tohka le seguían, con la espíritu sorprendida

"Guaoo…haci que aquí es donde viven" Susurro la espíritu sorprendida

Por su parte, Origami solo camino a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua

"Si…" Dijo Shidou nervioso caminando hacia la sala

"Por ahora puedes mirar la televisión" Prendiendo la TV, dijo Shidou mientras Tohka caminaba por la sala

"Ok…" Algo intranquila, respondió Tohka sentándose en un mueble

"Bien…ya vuelvo" Respondio Shidou para luego ir a la cocina, donde Origami comenzó a preparar la cena

"Hoy habrá Tonkatsu y de postre gelatina" Dijo la peliblanca mientras sacaba del refri unas chuletas de cerdo

"Hummm….delicioso" Comento Shidou apoyándose en el mueble

"Ah….gracias" Algo ruborizada, respondió Origami sacando más ingredientes

"Aparte….Kotori me dijo que estará en casa de Blanc" Dijo Shidou en un tono tranquilo

"Si…me pidió ayer" Respondio Origami sacando el arroz

"Je…es bien amiga de Ram" Dijo Shidou mientras se servía un vaso con agua

"Si…se llevan muy bien" Respondio la peliblanca mientras preparaba las chuletas

"Aparte…. ¿Yatogami come poco o mucho?" Pregunto Origami algo molesta

"Ah….mucho es poco…." Nervioso respondió Shidou, a lo que la peliblanca dio un suspiro y fue a la refri, donde saco una olla con ramen

"Mejor le doy todo esto que se va a estropear" Dijo Origami aun molesta

"Je, es un buen gesto de tu parte" Dijo Shidou en un tono alegre

"Solo para evitar que se estropee la comida…..aparte que es una invitada….mientras no haga nada que me moleste" Respondio la peliblanca con seriedad

"Ok…ok" Respondio Shidou asintiendo, a lo que Origami dio un suspiro y continuo

"Bien….aparte le daremos la habitación de subsuelo….que suerte que kaa-san le convenció a otou-san para que lo construyeran…ufff"

"Je, en si es para recibir a personal que no tenga lugar para vivir o que este en misión momentánea….aparte ¿dijeron cuando regresaran?" Dijo Shidou terminando en preguntando

"La investigación en las lunas jovianas les tomara tiempo….por suerte dijeron que están en el arrecife el próximo mes para abastecimiento" Respondio la peliblanca cocinando

"Entiendo….uff será un año duro" Dijo Shidou en un tono pensativo

"Si…..ahh… y lo peor que no salió positivo" Dijo Origami algo molesta al final

"Ehh…no creo que es hora para tener hijos….aparte que en el colegio me matarían y a ti se te haría más difícil….sin contar que ni vamos un año" Respondio Shidou algo nervioso

"Humm….entonces para vacaciones" Dijo Origami en un tono algo suave

"Bien…..creo" Respondio Shidou nervioso

"En fin….voy a cambiarme….puedes hacer el arroz" Continuo Origami mientras termina de preparar las chuletas para la sartén

"No problem" Respondio Shidou asintiendo, a lo que la peliblanca asintió saliendo a su cuarto

Y ya solo, Shidou preparo el arroz, pero tras un tiempo

"Eh….Shidou…" Entrando, dijo Tohka algo nerviosa y sin la chaqueta

"Eh…si Tohka" Respondio Shidou prendiendo la olla arrocera

"Humm…no quiero molestarte pero quisiera cambiar mi ropa a una….más cómoda" Dijo Tohka algo nerviosa

"Algo mas comodo…..humm….tengo algo…" Respondio Shidou nervioso al final, lo que invoco a su espectro

(Ropa de casa de mujer…..bueno tenemos esas prendas del….) Comento JJ en un tono divertido, pero Shidou le cayó

"Solo dale la ropa" Dijo Shidou molesto, a lo que JJ asintió invocando un conjunto que era un polo manga larga gris con una falta azul y medias negras

"Toma….te lo regalo" Continuo el peliazul entregándole el conjunto a Tohka

"Ehh….¿cómo tienes este tipo de ropa?" Pregunto la espíritu curiosa

"Ehh….digamos que lo compre para una ocasión….y déjalo ahí" Respondio Shidou nervioso terminando de poner el arroz

"Voy a cambiarme….ve al baño que después de comer te diré donde vivirás" Y saliendo, dijo Shidou, dejando a Tohka pensativa

"Bueno…." Respondio la espíritu nerviosa

* * *

 **5 minutos después**

"Ahh….listo" Saliendo de su cuarto dijo Shidou sobándose el cuello, aparte de ahora estar usando un polo manga larga negro, unos jeans azules y medias deportivas, pero cuando procedía a bajar…

"Ah…Nii-chan" A su costado, escucho a Origami, a lo que giro y la vio, usando una blusa celeste, shot blancos y medias blancas

"Ahh...Origami" Respondio el peliazul nervioso, pero Origami solo comenzó a bajar

"Vamos que en un rato término" Dijo la peliblanca en un tono monocorde

"Ok…." Susurro Shidou nervioso siguiéndola

Tras eso llegaron al primer piso, donde Tohka estaba bien la TV con la ropa que le dio el peliazul

"Hummm….." Susurro la espíritu mirando algo aburrida

"Eh…Tohka…." Y yendo a la espíritu, dijo Shidou en un tono calmado

"Chi….." A la vez que por detrás susurraba Origami molesta yendo a la cocina

"¿Como la llevas?" Pregunto Shidou algo nervioso

"Bien…es interesante lo que ven ustedes los humanos" Respondio Tohka atenta a la televisión

"Si…aunque muchos preferimos ahora ver videos en internet o películas online..." Respondio Shidou en un tono amigable, a lo que Tohka se paró curiosa y dijo

"Ohhh…eso suena interesante"

"Je lo se…" Sonriendo, respondió Shidou a lo que Tohka se le acerco y continúo

"Shidou…..me puedes enseñar sobre esos videos o películas" Dijo en un tono algo tímido y inocente

"Claro no hay…" Respondio Shidou, pero justo…

"Chi…" Desde la cocina susurro Origami con suficiente fuerza para ser escuchada

"Eh….ahh….me gana…voy al baño" Dijo Shidou para luego correr al baño

"….." Y ya solas en pocos segundos, susurraron ambas féminas disgustadas mientras la peliblanca iba a la sala

"Lo ahuyentaste" Dijo Origami en un tono hostil

"Eh….pero yo solo le pregunte sobre…" Dijo Tohka en un tono inocente, pero Origami solo se acercó lentamente

"Puede que en el colegio me contuve….pero te lo diré de una buena vez…" Continuo la peliblanca mientras invocaba una espada del AST, cosa que hizo abrir de golpe los ojos de Tohka impactada

"Ehhh…..eres de las chicas mechas" Dijo la espíritu retrocediendo

"Era….me retire por razones propias…." Respondio Origami balanceando su espada elegantemente

"Retirase….no entiendo….pero fuiste de ellas" Reclamo Tohka molesta

"Si fui…pero decidí salirme por motivos personales" Respondio la peliblanca para luego dar un suspiro mientras su espada del AST desaparecía

"Pero…. ¿porque estas con ellas?" Pregunto la espíritu en un tono algo hostil

"Tuve que infiltrarme por órdenes….pero para que lo sepas no tenían intenciones de atacar a las espíritus" Respondio Origami en un tono calmado y sincero

"Hummmm…..no sé si confiar en ti o no" Dijo Tohka nerviosa y algo hostil

"No me importa si confías o no en mi….solo te advirtió de lo que te enfrentas" Respondio Origami volteando hacia la cocina

"No te entiendo bien….pero por ahora quedaría haci" Dijo Tohka volteando hacia la sala

"Eso espero" Dijo Origami por su parte volviendo a cocinar, a lo que la espiritu solo se puso a ver Tv

Y tras un rato volvió Shidou pero ahorra con su teléfono en mano

"Bien…ahh…..voy a decirle" Dijo el peliazul algo molesto terminando la llamada para después dirigirse a la cocina

"¿Quién era?" Pregunto Origami en un tono neutro

"Blanc….dice que nuestra hermanita y la de él hicieron….explotar su tanque de gas….en fin no nos cobrara el costo a cambio que le demos de comer tanto a él como a sus hermanos por unos días….uffff a veces pienso que Ram es mala influencia para Kotori" Respondio Shidou algo molesto

"Esa psionica es una troll en potencia….si okaa-chan me conto que en una reunión de padres, la profesora le dijo a su madre de ellos que Ram había dejado caer un balde de químicos a un grupo de chicas….por suerte el balde no era corrosivo a la piel…pero si para la ropa…..pero al menos esta Ram en el grupo…que curiosamente no se dio cuenta de su propia broma" Dijo Origami con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si Kotori me conto también…jejejeje Rom tuvo que darle su chaqueta para que nadie mire a su gemela como salida del huevo…jajajaja le devolvió el karma" Dijo Shidou riendo

"Jajaajajaja se…ahh…en cierto sentido le entiendo a Nishizawa-san de querer a veces matar a su hermanita….aunque sí que le aguanta muchas" Comento Origami en un tono algo plano

"Hummm….supongo que aunque sea una dinamita andante…..Ram sea una excepción de volarle alguna parte del cuerpo a disparos" Respondio Shidou en un tono cómico

"Que ese psionico tenga un lado humano o psionico…..ehh puede ser posible" Dijo Origami en un tono pensativo

"Si…..aparte te puedo dar una mano" Respondio Shidou para terminar con una sonrisa

"Humm….bueno" Dijo Origami en un tono algo tímido

"Ok…." Respondio el peliazul asintiendo

Tras eso ambos se pusieron a cocinar y conversar…pero por otro lado….

"Hummmm" Susurro Tohka sintiéndose algo molesta al verlos juntos

'Porque siento….enfado…' Pensó la espíritu enojada, a lo que solo movió la cabeza y levándose, fue hacia Shidou y Origami

"Ehh….Shidou te puedo ayudar" Dijo Tohka alegremente yendo a la cocina

"Hum…talvez…." Respondio Shidou viendo que podía hacer

"Chi…" Pero Origami solo puso una expresión de rechazo

"Eh…..y si limpias la mesa y pones los individuales y cubiertos…." Continúo el peliazul nervioso, a lo que Tohka asintió, pero preguntando luego….

"Ok….pero… ¿que son individuales y cubiertos?"

"…boba…" Susurro Origami en un tono burlo mientras Shidou solo ponía una cara de poker

"Ehhhh" Molesta por la respuesta, susurro Tohka con una mala cara a Origami, pero antes que la peliblanca responda, Shidou solo saco los individuales y cubiertos diciendo

"Estos son…..tienes que poner un individual al frente de una silla, de los cubiertos pones una cuchara que es esta…. con un tenedor y un cuchillo que son estos" A la vez que enseñaba dichos cubiertos

"Ohhh…entiendo" Respondio Tohka asintiendo, a lo que cojeo todo eso y salió a la mesa

"Chi…" Mientras Origami susurraba molesta

"Jejeje" Susurro Shidou nervioso

* * *

 **5 minutos después**

"Y ya está la comida" Llegando a la mesa dijo Shidou alegremente mirando a Tohka quien tras hacer todo lo pedido se sentó a esperarlo

"Ya está Shidou" Dijo la espíritu alegremente

"Bien Toh…" Respondio Shidou asintiendo pero….

TIIIIINNNNN Sonó el timbre, a lo que Origami, quien traía los platos dijo

"Debe ser ellos"

"Se…." Respondio el peliazul llenó a la puerta, donde tras abrirla vio a Blanc, sus hermanos y Kotori

"Espero que este bueno" Dijo el psionico entrando algo molesto, quien aparte estaba usando una sudadera negra con una camisa azul, un jeans azul y zapatos negras

"No se quemó nada…." Dijo tímidamente Rom siguiéndolo, quien usaba una casaca celeste con un gorro de visera celeste, camisa blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos marrones

"También fue error….." Dijo Ram nerviosa también siguiéndolos, quien usaba una casaca rozada, una bincha rozada, blusa blanca, falda gris, medias blancas y botas marrones

"Lo siento…." Y al final, dijo Kotori tímidamente entrando, quien llevaba sus listones blancos, usando una casaca roja, blusa blanca, una falda negra con medias negras largas y zapatos marrones

"Si….." Respondio Shidou entre molesto y nervioso, dejándolos pasar….pero deteniendo un rato a Kotori

"Después hablaremos de eso jovencita" Continuo el peliazul en un tono serio, a lo que hermanita solo asintió nerviosa, para después dejarla pasar

"Un gusto verlos" Por su parte, dijo Origami tranquilamente a sus invitados

"Si" Respondio Blanc algo serio

"Y tu…..después hablamos" Y mirando a Kotori, dijo Origami con seriedad

"Uhh….ok onee-chan" Susurro su hermanita más nerviosa

"Oh…eres…ahh…uno de los amigos de Shidou" Por su lado y notando a Blanc, dijo Tohka sonriendo

"Es Blanc, Blanc Nishizawa " Dijo Blanc algo molesto

"A ya….¿y los que acompañan?" Respondio Tohka para terminar preguntando algo curiosa

"Los castaños mis hermanos, y la otra la otra hermana de Shidou" Dijo Blanc en un tono normal

"Hum….entiendo" Respondio la espíritu algo pensativa

"Je…¿es tu compañera onii-chan?" Viendo a la espíritu, pregunto Ram curiosa

"Si y preséntense" Respondio Blanc con seriedad, a lo que sus hermanos asintieron

"Hola un gusto, me llamo Ram Nishizawa, soy la hermanita menor de Blanc y gemela de mi hermano Rom, además de ser super genial" Por su lado y en un tono algo arrogante, dijo Ram presentándose

"Yo…me llamo Rom...Rom Nishizawa, soy el hermano menor de Blanc…un gusto" Y en un tono respetuoso y algo nervioso, dijo Rom presentándose

"Ok….un gusto me llamo Tohka Yatogami….espero que nos llevemos bien" Dijo Tohka alegremente, a lo que los psionicos asintieron

Y por otro lado, Blanc solo se acercó a Shidou y le susurro

"Por suerte no se malogro tanto mi cocina….solo la propia cocina y parte del repostero…y el refrigerador….a y la lavadora…..ufff….. Voy a ir a una misión a la luna para reunir créditos para reparo"

"Entiendo…aunque si quieres te podemos dar una mano" Respondio Shidou en un tono amigable

"Bueno…pero la recompensa es mía" Dijo Blanc con seriedad

"Ok….pero cualquier engrama o…" Asintiendo, dijo Shidou con una pequeña sonrisa

"Si todo tuyo, pero la paga es para ahorrar para mi cocina….ufff" Respondio Blanc dando un suspiro

"Ok trato" Dijo Shidou alzando la mano, a lo que Blanc la recibió cerrando el trato

Y por otro lado esta Tohka comenzando a comer

"Huummm…esta delicioso" Dijo la espíritu alegremente

"Je, la comida de onee-chan y onii-chan siempre es deliciosa" Contesto Kotori sonriendo

"Hacer comida deliciosa es necesario para ser una buena esposa" Dijo Origami en un tono algo amigable

"Je buena suerte tendrás Shidou" Por su lado dijo Blanc al peliazul en un tono burlón, quien solo se sonrojo y dijo

"Eso es algo muy a futuro Origami"

"Hummm….." Por su parte, susurro Tohka entre medio molesta y curiosa

"Eh…..aunque Rom también sabe cómo hacer buena comida… ¿ahí que sería?" Dijo Ram sonriendo pícaramente

"Ehhhh…..un soltero autosuficiente" Respondio Kotori riendo

"Ah…." Por su parte, susurro Rom nervioso

"No le sales a mi hermano….que puede que algún día se enamore" Intervino Ram algo molesta

"Ya, ya, ya….que si Rom tiene algo de mi sobrado" Comento Blanc en un tono medio serio

"Ah….gracias onii-chan" Dijo Rom tímidamente

"En fin…..mejor comemos que se enfría" Dijo Shidou algo serio

"Si…" Respondio Blanc asintiendo

Tras eso todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, y haci por unos minutos hasta que acabaron todos, aunque Tohka acabando toda la olla de ramen

"Ok….es un barril sin fondo" Comento Blanc sorprendido

"Bueno….al menos ya sabemos a quién dar la comida sobrante" Dijo Origami también sorprendida

"¿No la harás tu tacho de basura?" Pregunto Shidou nervioso

"Bueno de ser útil para algo" Respondio Origami alzando sus hombros

"Ok….eso es algo extraño" Comento Blanc algo nervioso

"Ahhh…..Shidou…no me eh llenado" Y por la espíritu….bueno

"Hummm….hay arroz de ayer….si quieres te lo puedes comer" Dijo Origami con una sonrisa de gato

"Pero ese no era de hace una sema…." Preocupado, dijo Shidou pero la peliblanca le tapó la boca

"Aún es comestible" Dijo sonriendo, a lo que Tohka lo pensó un rato y asintió

"Bien…sígueme para darte" Y yendo a la cocina dijo Origami, para luego ser seguida por Tohka quien sonreía alegremente

"En fin….ahh….esto buena pero creo que ya es hora de irse" Por su parte, comento Blanc en un tono sereno

"Ahh…un rato más onii-chan" Y al momento dijo Ram con unos ojos de perro

"No se…..¿qué hora es?" Respondio Blanc para terminar preguntando a Shidou

"son las…7….bueno aun es temprano" Respondio el peliazul mirando su celular

"Uhhh…..ya hasta las 9 lo veo prudente" Dijo Blanc con una pequeña sonrisa

"Yupiii…." Dijo Ram alegremente, para luego gira a Kotori y decir

"Vamos Kotori-chan" Y la pelirroja asintió retirándose con su amiga a su cuarto

"uffff….Joder son inseparables" Ya sin ellas, comento Blanc dando un suspiro

"Si…aunque es bueno que tenga una amiga de su edad" Respondio Shidou asintiendo

"Je….me alegra que tenga una amiga….aunque puede que destruyan media ciudad si no las vigilas" Continuo Blanc algo molesto al final

"Lo se….¿y tu Rom?" Dijo Shidou para terminar preguntando al psionico menor

"Ah…por mi lado estoy feliz que Ram tenga una amiga…" Respondio Rom algo timido

"Je concuerdas conmigo Rom" Dijo Blanc con una sonrisa

"Ehh….bueno aunque…a veces Ram ya no juega mucho conmigo" Continuo Rom tímidamente

"Je…debe ser porque entre mujeres se entiende" Comento Shidou algo pensativo

"Si…." Respondieron Blanc y Rom algo nerviosos

"Pero ahorra esto…intentando conseguir mas amigos en el colegio….aunque este año ya la acabo" Continuo Rom

"Si…uff y el próximo se van todos a la nuestra" Dijo Blanc algo pensativo

"Je te beneficiara la oferta" Comento Shidou en un tono amigable

"Sip….aunque solo espero que Ram no haga volar el cole" Respondio Blanc algo pensativo al final

"jajajajaajaja" Y en respuesta, Shidou y Rom solo rieron en silencio

* * *

 **Por el lado de Tohka y Origami**

"Ya está" Llevando un gran plato de arroz, dijo Origami a Tohka, quien estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa de la cocina

"Yeeee gracias" Respondio Tohka alegremente para comenzar a comer

"Si…." Y en un tono algo siniestro dijo Origami viéndola

(Sabes que puede enfermarse) Comento el espectro de la peliblanca en un tono nervioso

"Si…pero mejor" Respondio Origami sonriendo y espero a que su plan funcionase

"Humm…hummm…esta algo raro….pero igual esta deliciosos humm...ahh…." Y entre comiendo comento Tohka alegremente

"Ok….jejeje" Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo….

* * *

 **De vuelta con los chicos**

"Y yo les dije, porque no tiene lentes para psionico, y él me dijo que podría cortar un lente para mi" Dijo Blanc algo molesto

"Jajajaja….. ¿No hay tiendas de lentes para psionicos?" Pregunto Shidou algo nervioso

"Si….pero son básicamente un casco de soldador" Respondio Blanc algo molesto

"Entonces tuviste que comprar el de contacto" Dijo el peliazul algo pensativo

"Si ese….aunque luego descubrí que había una adición para el casco…..en fin solo me sirve para cuando estoy sin casco" Continuo Blanc igual de molesto

"Joder que perdida de dinero…. ¿y Rom o Ram no tiene ese problema?" Dijo Shidou para terminar preguntando

"No por suerte" Respondio el psionico mientras Rom asentían

"Aunque Rom esfuerza mucho su vista….deberias tener cuidado Rom" Continuo Blanc mirando a Rom

"Lo siento onii-chan….solo que a veces me excedo" Respondio el psionico menor nervioso

"Bueno pero recuerda tener cuidado" Dijo Blanc asintiendo

"Je….a veces me pregunto cómo sería tener un hermanito" Comento Shidou en un tono pensativo

"Ja, debo admitir que son más tranquilos que las hermanas" Respondio Blanc riendo

"Pero Ram-chan…es buena hermana onii-chan" Dijo Rom defendiendo a su gemela

"Si….." Respondio Blanc en un tono sarcástico

"Podría decir lo mismo de Kotori…..uff aunque es dulce y no lo hacen por maldad…..a veces desearía un trato similar al que le da a Origami" Dijo Shidou algo molesto

"Lo se…algo como es Uni con Noire…..joder creo que ella le obedece todo lo que le dice su hermana" Comento Blanc también algo molesto

"Se….y…" Dijo el peliazul, pero justo

TIIIIINNNNN Sonó el timbre, a lo que todos los presentes en el primer piso se fijaron

"Yo veo" Dijo Shidou parándose en dirección a la puerta, donde tras llegar la abrió y…

"Disculpa Itsuka pero vine a devolver esto a tu hermana" Ahí para esta Noire, quien usa una chaqueta de cuero negro, con una camisa a cuadros blanco y negro, un jeans azul oscuro y botas negras, llevando un contenedor negro

"Ahh Latsis-Kaichou" Asintiendo dijo el peliazul nervioso, a lo que Noire solo entro

"Kaichou….muchas gracias por traerlo" Saliendo de la cocina, dijo Origami en un tono plano

"No hay de que….en fin tómalo" Dijo Noire dándole el contenedor

"Ok….no se le ofrecerá algo para comer" Dijo Origami en un tono respetuoso

"Si…talvez un pan con hotdog" Respondio Noire sonriendo

"Ok…sera 10 yenes" Dijo Origami en un tono plano

"Tsk…..déjalo en 6 y acepto" Dijo Noire algo molesta

"Bueno…." Respondio Origami volviendo a la cocina

"Ufff….que humana" Dijo Noire algo molesta sentándose en la sala

"Y ustedes que planea" Y mirando a Blanc, Rom y Shidou (quien se había sentado) continuo la caída en un tono burlon

"No solo abramos de las hermanas menores y que nos trolea a mí y a Shidou" Respondio Blanc en un tono indiferente

"Ehhh era eso" Dijo Noire cruzando las piernas

"Talvez sea que sus hermanas sea medias celosas o no les dieron los suficientes motivos para que los respetaran" Continuo en un tono burlón

"Celos….apuesto que Uni es también celosa contigo" Dijo Shidou también en un tono burlón

"Ehh….disculpe pero Uni-sempai no debería tener celos de ese tipo" Interrumpió Rom algo tímido

"Ja, no te conté verdad" Dijo Blanc en un tono burlón, a lo que Noire solo le ignoro

"No…creo…" Respondio Rom tímidamente

"Luego te lo cuento" Dijo su hermano cruzando los brazos para atras

"Hum…." Y desaminado dijo Rom agachando la cabeza

"Lo que sea….aparte que entre hermanas se tiene más confianza" Dijo Noire algo molesta

"Va no creo…si yo estuve con Ram y Rom desde que salieron del huevo y casi siempre me cuenta" Respondio Blanc en un tono molesto

"Si claro" Dijo Noire en un tono sarcástico, a lo que Blanc se paro y dirigiéndose a Noire, dijo

"Haber te reto" Y la caída le vio con interés

"100 mil créditos….le entras Itsuka" Dijo Noire en un tono desafiante

"Claro que entra…que me debe algo" Dijo Blanc mirando a Shidou, quien solo dio un suspiro

"Ya vale" Dijo el peliazul algo molesto

"Bien" Respondio Blanc con un pulgar arriba

"Si tanto dices que es por el género, cambiemos de grupo por un día" Continuo el psionico en un tono desafiante, cosa que hizo alarma a Shidou quien dijo

"Oye yo no me metí en…" Pero Noire intervino

"Acepto y espero mis 200 mil para la noche de mañana….justo a las 8" Para luego pararse e ir a la salida

"Itsuka ¿ya está?" Dijo en voz alta, a lo que salió Origami de la cocina con una bolsa que contenía un pan con hot dog

"El money" Dijo Origami con la bolsa alzada

"Toma" Respondio Noire entregándole el dinero, a lo que la peliblanca asintió recibiendo y dándole la bolsa

"Bien hasta mañana….chicas jajajajaajaja dinero fácil" Dijo Noire saliendo riendo al final

"¿Paso algo?" Pregunto Origami algo curiosa

"Nada…solo dinero fácil….¿No Shidou?" Respondio Blanc con una sonrisa mientras Shidou solo asentía deprimido

"Bueno" Dijo Origami asintiendo volviendo a la cocina

"….." Tras eso solo hubo un silencio….y justo cuando Shidou iba a decir algo…

"Ahhh…Shidou usare tu baño" Dijo Tohka corriendo a dicho servicio

"Ok…." Susurro Shidou nervioso, a lo que giro a Blanc y molesto dijo

"Sabes que me vengare"

"Si…y si lo haces me vengare y estarás en un círculo perpetuo de venganza…haci que decide" Respondio el psionico agarrando el control de quien sabe donde

"Ahh….otro día horrible" Susurro Shidou para luego echarse a ver que pondría Blanc….

Si…otro día normal para el


End file.
